Déception
by Fairyteyla
Summary: Suite fidèle de Révélation de S. Meyer, 6 ans après l'affrontement final avec les Voluri. Resnesmée cherche où est sa vraie place. Ni vampire, ni humaine, qui est-elle? Saura-t-elle pourquoi les Cullen ont quitté réellement Forks précipitamment, il y a 5 ans? Pourquoi Jacob ne s'est pas manifesté? Et qui est cette créature qui la suit? Une bataille pleine d'enjeux se prépare.
1. Chapter 1

**RENESMEE**

_**Prologue**_

Piégée, voilà ce que j'étais...

« Vas-y, Renesmée, fais ton choix. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas tous les sauver... »

Soudain, sans que je le veuille, des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de mes joues. Encore une chose qui trahissait ma différence. Pourquoi pleurer dans un tel moment et surtout face à ces êtres qui se régalaient de ce signe de faiblesse de ma part. C'était complètement stupide. Encore une chose qui trahissait me jeunesse, mon inexpérience. A l'âge que j'avais, un humain n'aurait jamais vécu tout ce que je traversais. Il ne serait encore qu'un enfant. Et en ce qui concernerait un vampire... Eh bien, un vampire ne s'attache pas au cours du temps. Il est éternel et sans âge...

« Écoute-le, Nessie. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Pour ton bien. Pour nous... »

Je me retournai vivement et scrutai les yeux de mon interlocuteur. Il était moi. Mon semblable. Le seul... Mais fallait-il pour cela vraiment le suivre?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, des grondements sourds se firent entendre. Lui aussi, cette autre part de ma vie était là. Il montrait clairement son désaccord envers celui qui m'avait adressé la parole. Tenu en respect par des bêtes trois fois plus grandes que lui, il ne perdait cependant pas espoir. Son grondement me rappelait qu'il me soutenait. Pas besoin de croiser son regard pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Entre lui et moi, aucun don n'était utile, même celui de mon père. Par contre, que n'aurais-je donné pour pouvoir le toucher: qu'il lise ce que je ressentais, ce que je craignais. Son optimisme incroyable et infaillible m'aurait guidé et redonné espoir.

Car c'était la fin. Sans doute possible. Tout ce pourquoi ma famille s'était battue il y a des années serait anéanti aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais laisser faire cela. Car tout était de ma faute. Il fallait que je répare mes erreurs, même si c'était la dernière chose que je ferais.

A chercher ma voie, la raison de mon existence, je m'étais non seulement perdue mais j'avais mis tout le monde en danger.

Mes larmes se tarirent enfin. Je finis par baisser la tête et laissai échapper un grognement.

« - Alors? Demanda mon bourreau, qui exultait déjà à l'approche de ma décision.

- J'ai choisi, dis-je, en relevant ma tête. »

Mon regard croisa enfin les yeux de celui qui avait une totale confiance en moi, malgré le nombre de fois où je l'avais trahi. Un frisson parcourut son échine et ses poils se dressèrent, en signe de menace contre ses geôliers. Il avait compris. S'étant transformé, il ne pouvait me parler mais à son hochement de tête à peine perceptible et son regard décidé, je sus qu'il était prêt à me suivre. Peu importe l'issue.

« Je t'écoute, me dit mon ennemi, en esquissant un sourire. »

Pour seule réponse, en une fraction de seconde, je m'accroupis et bondis vers mon destin...


	2. Chapter 2

**RENESMEE**

**Chapitre 1: Rebelle**

Assise sur ma chaise, je regardais l'horloge murale qui me faisait face.

Tic...tac...tic...tac...

Les secondes s'égrainaient avec lenteur, sur le cadran et j'entendais le mécanisme interne fonctionnant en cadence. Mon ouïe surdéveloppée avait passé outre ce vacarme qu'un simple humain n'aurait pas dérangé. Si je m'étais concentrée dessus, je serais déjà devenue folle.

De l'horloge, je passais en détail le mur blanc fraîchement repeint (mon odorat était infaillible là-dessus, beurk!), puis aux étagères remplies de coupes gagnées par l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée. Sur chacune était gravée ''Chicago's Pride High School''. Autrement dit ''Le lycée de la fierté de Chicago''. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Ils auraient pu quand même trouver un autre nom pour une école d'élite!

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et je vis qu'il était 15 heures pile. Les cours venaient de se terminer et tous les élèves affluaient dans les couloirs et, comme une étrange coïncidence, tout le monde devait passer devant la porte du bureau du proviseur. C'est-à-dire, précisément, là où j'attendais. Je ne pus réprimer un soupir et enfoncer encore plus profondément mes mains dans les poches de mon sweat-shirt.

Décidément, qu'est-ce que les humains pouvaient m'agacer!

Peu à peu, cependant, entre les cris, les discussions, les chuchotements et les bousculades, j'entendis un bruit de pas à peine perceptible. J'étais sûre que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu se faire complètement silencieux. Même pour moi... Mais son odeur chaleureuse et protectrice l'aurait tout de même trahie.

Au détour d'un couloir, Carlisle apparut. Il avait une allure gracieuse et un visage impassible. Vêtu, comme à l'accoutumée, de sa veste imperméable et d'une chemise cravate de couleur bleu qui rehaussait la pâleur de ses traits. A sa vue, les garçons le détaillaient en s'écartant, comme s'ils sentaient un danger, tandis que les filles qui le croisaient se mettaient à glousser et se trémoussaient en passant devant lui, en le dévisageant avec dévotion, comme s'il s'agissait d'un dieu sur Terre. Carlisle, lui n'en avait cure. Concentré sur moi, il se plaça devant ma chaise et me scruta de ses iris dorées. Il avait un visage serein, certes, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Pas besoin du don de tante Alice pour savoir ça!

Au moment où je me levais et allais m'approcher de lui pour le toucher afin de m'expliquer, la porte du proviseur s'ouvrit, laissant passer une adolescente ainsi que ses parents. La fille, livide, passa devant moi, sans oser me regarder. C'était le parfait type de la fille à papa: blonde décolorée, maquillée un peu trop pour son âge, petite jupe rose pâle et chemisier décolletée. Bien que j'adorais le sang humain, je pouvais dire sans honte que le sien me révulsait. A tel point que j'émis un grondement à peine audible. Carlisle se racla la gorge, comme un rappel à l'ordre à mon intention.

Le proviseur sortit alors de son bureau:

« Monsieur Cullen... Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Smith, le proviseur de ce lycée. Vous pouvez entrer avec Renesmée, s'il vous plaît. »

Il serra la main de Carlisle, tout en frissonnant au contact de la peau glacée et nous laissa passer.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je vous prie. »

Carlisle obéit, en affichant un sourire poli. Quand à moi, je m'installai au plus profond de mon siège, espérant ainsi me faire remarquer le moins possible. A cet instant, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir le don d'invisibilité! Je restais là, immobile, le regard fixé sur mes mains, comme si cela était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

« - Monsieur Cullen, je m'excuse de vous avoir contacté. J'ai bien peur de vous avoir éveillé. Je sais que vous êtes le chef de nuit de l'unité traumatologique du Chicago Hope Hospital...

- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur Smith, répondit Carlisle sans se départir de ses manières agréables et qui, sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, vous imposer une confiance et un respect absolu. Votre secrétaire m'a dit brièvement qu'il y a eu un souci avec Renesmée.

- Eh bien... oui, continua le proviseur, comme si maintenant il était fautif d'avoir dérangé Carlisle pour des broutilles. Il semble qu'il y ait eu une altercation entre votre nièce et une de ses camarades de classe. D'après les dires de Miss Highgrove, Renesmée l'aurait menacée. Je pense que cela a dû être sérieux car, encore à l'instant, Miss Highgrove prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle va même jusqu'à dire que votre nièce, en la touchant, aurait mis des images horribles dans sa tête... »

Carlisle regarda Monsieur Smith avec un regard incrédule, comme s'il venait de douter de la santé mentale du proviseur.

« Je sais, Monsieur Cullen, cela semble exagérer mais je pense que pour que cette jeune fille en vienne à raconter pareille histoire, c'est que Renesmée a dû fortement la menacer. Peut-être pas physiquement mais tout du moins moralement. Et c'est cela qui m'inquiète... »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce et continua de se prolonger. Quand à moi, piteuse créature, je restais là à fixer mes mains, sentant le regard de Carlisle pointait sur moi, ainsi que celui de Monsieur Smith.

« - Alors Renésmée? N'as-tu rien à nous dire sur ce qui s'est réellement passé? Me demanda mon ''oncle'' d'une voix étonnamment posée et calme.

- Je n'y suis pour rien... à la sortie du cours de maths, Madeline m'a bousculée et insultée, marmonnais-je. Je l'ai juste attrapée par le bras et lui ai demandé de retirer ce qu'elle avait dit...

- Et cela explique-t-il le fait que Miss Highgrove se soit effondrée par terre, en hurlant? Demanda Monsieur Smith.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit? Coupa Carlisle qui, visiblement, avait décidé de mener mon interrogatoire et d'éviter d'aller sur le terrain délicat et dangereux où Monsieur Smith voulait me mener.

- Elle m'a traité de ''Monstre du Loch Ness''... Ses amies et elle me surnomment comme ça depuis la rentrée.

- Comment se fait-il, qu'à peine une semaine après la rentrée scolaire, vous ayez déjà des inimitiés avec vos camarades de classe?

- Je... »

Voilà, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et c'était bien cela le problème.

« - J'ai discuté avec vos professeurs, continua-t-il, et tous se plaisent à dire que vous êtes une élève renfermée, se mettant à l'écart des autres, et qui ne semble pas vouloir s'intégrer...

- S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Smith, intervint Carlisle. Soyez indulgent envers Renesmée. Le décès de ses parents est encore frais. Il faut lui laisser le temps...

- Je comprends Monsieur Cullen. Elle doit s'adapter à une nouvelle vie. La perte de votre frère et de sa femme doivent, sans aucun doute, la perturber. Sachez qu'une aide psychologique peut prendre votre nièce en charge. Mais cela vous le savez mieux que moi, Docteur...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'en chargerai.

- Bien. Je suis prêt à ne pas donner suite à cet incident et à clore cette affaire, à condition que Renesmée accepte de faire des excuses à Madeline Highgrove. Je me suis entretenu avec ses parents et ceux-ci ne souhaitent pas lancer de procédure contre votre nièce. D'ailleurs, ils souhaitent que leur fille s'entretienne avec un psychologue, suite à sa réaction... outrée et démesurée, dirons-nous. De plus, les tests que Renesmée a passé cet été pour entrer en dernière année dans notre établissement surpassent l'excellence. Il serait dommage que nous nous privions d'un élément aussi prometteur que votre nièce. Je ne doute pas que les plus grandes universités du pays veuillent se l'arracher, l'année prochaine. A condition, toutefois, que son dossier scolaire reste vierge et qu'aucun autre incident, semblable à aujourd'hui ne vienne l'entacher. »

Je sentis le regard de Carlisle sur moi et je m'efforçai de répondre.

« - Je vous le promets, Monsieur le proviseur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Bien. Parfait. Ah! Au fait, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour la donation que vous avez fait il y a quelques jours pour le lycée, Monsieur Cullen. C'est un geste que le Chicago's Pride n'est pas prêt d'oublier... »

A la fin de l'entretien, Carlisle et moi sortîmes du lycée, sous une pluie battante. Nous nous engouffrâmes à une vitesse humaine, dans l'imposante Mercedes noire flambant neuve et nous fîmes route à travers le centre-ville encombré de Chicago vers notre loft.

Le silence ne fut rompu par aucun de nous et je puis dire que cela finissait par me mettre vraiment mal à l'aise. Je finis par poser ma tête contre la vitre, observant le mouvement de la ville et écoutant la musique classique qui sortait des enceintes du lecteur MP4 de la voiture.

Carlisle savait que, même étant le chef de notre clan, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, concernant les bêtises que je pouvais faire. C'était généralement une affaire entre mes parents et moi. Sauf que, là, j'avais vraiment dépassé les bornes.

Avant que je ne vienne au monde, la vie du clan Cullen était réglée comme du papier à musique. Carlisle et sa femme Esmée faisaient croire aux humains qu'ils accueillaient des adolescents orphelins et ce mensonge passait très bien. Cela plaisait à Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et papa de jouer aux adolescents normaux. Mais lorsque mes parents se sont rencontrés, cela a changé la donne. Et ma venue au monde imprévue n'a pas arrangé les choses. Une fois la bataille finale contre les Volturi gagnée, il était hors de question pour mes parents de partir à l'université. Ils voulaient se retrouver, profiter de moi, de notre famille, après tout ce par quoi nous étions passés.

Malheureusement, ma croissance accélérée ne nous a pas permis de rester à Forks très longtemps. Nous sommes partis peu après mon premier anniversaire. J'avais déjà l'apparence d'une fillette de 8 ans et, grandissant de manière exponentielle, j'attirais le regard des habitants de Forks, lorsque je me promenais avec mes parents, ainsi que la suspicion de mon grand-père paternel, Charlie Swan. Nous fûmes donc dans l'obligation de déménager. Nous sommes restés un an encore dans l'état de Washington, puis deux ans dans le Montana. Nous avons vécu presque un an avec le clan Dénali en Alaska. Notre visite chez eux s'était tellement prolongée que nous avions même un moment envisagé de fusionner nos clans. Ce projet ne vit cependant pas le jour: la menace des Volturi était encore trop présente dans nos esprits. Puis nous sommes revenus dans le Montana: c'était le paradis pour nous, les proies étaient abondantes et la chasse facile. Pendant ce temps, les autres ont entrepris chacun leur tour de faire le tour du monde en couple, pour plus d'intimité.

Et voilà qu'il y avait quelques mois, au début de l'été, tout le clan avait décidé de reprendre une activité humaine, comme autrefois. Nous avions décidé de s'installer à Chicago. Avant cela avait été impossible car nous déménagions deux fois par an, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, à cause de moi. Grandir de douze centimètres par an ne passe pas inaperçu. A cause de cela, je n'ai connu d'autre compagnie que celle de ma famille. Mes dons et ma croissance ne me permettant pas de m'intégrer aux humains. Pendant ce temps, le clan évitait de trop se regrouper. Cela aurait pu paraître bizarre, surtout dans le Montana.

Mais, à présent, j'étais presque adulte. Dans quelques jours, j'aurais sept ans et j'aurai atteint ma maturité. Voilà pourquoi le clan avait repris ses vieilles habitudes.

Carlisle avait acheté un magnifique loft, dans le centre huppé de Chicago. Un retour à Seattle ne serait envisagé que dans une cinquantaine d'années. L'appartement de 350 mètres carré pouvait largement tous nous héberger. Sauf qu'avec moi en plus, nous ne pouvions plus prétexter que Carlisle nous avait recueilli et encore moins (et cela faisait souffrir mais parents) qu'Edward et Bella m'avaient adoptée, comme nous l'avions fait à Forks. Nous avions donc opté pour le mensonge suivant: Carlisle et Esmée, mon oncle et ma tante, m'avaient recueillie à la mort de mes parents, il y avait quelques mois. Pour surmonter cette épreuve, nous avions emménagé avec des cousins éloignés: Alice, Emmett et Edward, ainsi que leurs petit et petites amis respectifs, pour me soutenir et resserrer les liens familiaux.

La voiture de Carlisle pénétra dans le parking souterrain de la résidence, ce qui m'extirpa de mes pensées. Je commençais à culpabiliser. Alors, comme je le faisais tout le temps, j'attrapai la main de Carlisle pour lui parler mentalement.

_Je suis désolée..._

« Je sais, Nessie, me dit-il sans me regarder. Nous en reparlerons au retour d'Edward et de Bella. Veux-tu? »

Je ne puis qu'hocher la tête, au moment où nous sortions de l'ascenceur et que nous rentrions dans le loft.

Je savais que mes premiers pas dans le monde des humains avaient été un échec. En plus de cela, j'avais compromis la sécurité de ma famille, en dévoilant mes dons à une humaine. J'étais consciente de mes fautes mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais taire cette rage qui bouillait en moi. Cette colère lancinante qui me disait que si j'avais agi ainsi c'était aussi de la faute de ma famille...

_**Coucou à toutes et à tous! Bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. J'espère pouvoir être fidèle au style, à l'univers et aux livres de Stephenie Meyer. Comme vous l'avez compris cette histoire est la suite de ''Breaking Down''.**_

_**C'est ma première fic concernant l'univers de Twilight, alors j'attends en masse vos reviews: vous aimez ou pas? Vous avez des conseils pour la suite? Des questions peut-être? Est-ce assez fidèle aux livres?**_

_**N'hésitez pas aussi à m'envoyer des messages privés si vous en ressentez le besoin. Et surtout, surtout beaucoup de reviews! Ça amènera le prochain chapitre plus rapidement!**_

_**A plus,**_

_**Fairyteyla**_


	3. Chapter 3

**RENESMEE**

**Chapitre 2 : Symptômes**

Carlisle me laissa pénétrer la première dans le loft. A peine entrée, je sentis une tension palpable. Tout le monde se tenait dans l'immense salon, la télévision allumée sur une émission de télé-achat. Ils étaient tous absorbés par l'animateur qui faisait l'éloge d'un nouveau coupe-légumes révolutionnaire ! Esmée, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et même Emmett ! Ce qui ne me fit pas douter un seul instant, que quelques secondes auparavant, ils attendaient anxieux notre retour.

Tandis que Carlisle se débarrassait de son manteau, je traversai la pièce, sans un regard pour ma famille. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, leur attitude m'agaça au plus au point et je sentis même Jasper essayait de m'apaiser et de détendre l'atmosphère. Cependant, son don n'eut aucun effet sur moi. Au contraire ma colère s'accentua. Oubliant mes excuses envers Carlisle, je me précipitai, la mine renfrognée, vers la cuisine. J'étais d'ailleurs la seule à utiliser cet endroit. Rosalie et Esmée avaient souvent essayé, depuis ma naissance, de me faire avaler de la nourriture humaine mais cela m'avait toujours répugné. Pourtant, j'étais à moitié humaine, j'aurai dû m'y intéresser. Même maman avait voulu me préparer des plats humains : des pâtes, des lasagnes, comme elle le faisait pour Charlie autrefois mais rien n'y fit. Je me forçais pour leur faire plaisir mais je n'arrivais pas à masquer le dégoût qui s'imprimait sur mon visage.

J'ouvris donc le réfrigérateur et prit une poche de sang. Carlisle avait la possibilité de s'en procurer à l'hôpital, sans que les employés ne s'en aperçoivent, grâce à son poste important en traumatologie. C'était facile pour lui et nécessaire pour moi…

Notre emménagement à Chicago avait été une bonne idée au départ mais, très vite, nous nous étions rendu compte que des problèmes de logistique se présentaient. Il fallait traverser toute la ville pour pouvoir chasser : la plus proche forêt était à plus de cinquante kilomètres. Avec ma rentrée scolaire, Carlisle avait donc pris l'initiative de me fournir du sang humain, pour que je me nourrisse la semaine, en attendant que je chasse le week-end. Contrairement à ma famille, je ne pouvais pas sortir toute la nuit chasser. Il me fallait mes huit heures de sommeil !

Depuis que nous avions quitté Forks et que Carlisle avait abandonné son poste de médecin, j'avais été dans l'obligation de me sevrer du sang humain. Chose que j'avais réussi sans réel problème. Le sang animal me suffisait largement. Le fait de me donner du sang humain était un sérieux sujet de débat chez nous mais Carlisle, en l'absence de mes parents, en avait pris la responsabilité.

Je sortis du placard une gourde et y versai le liquide rougeâtre. A son odeur, ma gorge me brûla. Je refermai le couvercle et jetai la poche vide dans le vide-ordure hermétique, pour éviter que tout le monde ne devienne frénétique.

Toujours avec mon sac à dos sur les épaules et mon anorak, je m'approchai à nouveau du salon : passage obligé pour me rendre dans ma chambre. J'entendis alors une conversation. Ils avaient attendu que je m'en aille pour parler de moi et de l'incident d'aujourd'hui.

« - Je pense que nous attendons trop d'elle. Nous avons brûlé les étapes, disait la voix d'Esmée.

- Nessie sait se débrouiller toute seule, réplique Tante Rose.

- Esmée a raison. Nous aurions dû être plus prévoyants. Peut-être aurait-il fallu que l'un d'entre nous l'accompagne pour sa première rentrée, continua Carlisle.

- Surtout que je ne peux pas la voir, soupira Alice.

- D'ailleurs, même en ce moment, vous ne me voyez pas, finis-je par dire. »

J'étais plantée au milieu de la pièce et tous me fixèrent, un peu gênés.

« Nessie ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Tu le sais très bien, dit Alice, en affichant un grand sourire et en me tendant les bras. »

D'un geste, je m'écartai d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la stopper dans son élan. Imperceptiblement, Jasper s'était placé entre elle et moi.

« - Non mais regardez-vous tous ! On dirait que vous me prenez pour un nouveau-né ! Je ne suis pas dangereuse ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de blesser cette fille. C'est juste arriver, c'est tout !

- Et nous le comprenons, Nessie, expliqua Carlisle. Cette erreur de ta part est la nôtre avant tout. Nous aurions dû y aller par étape, vois-tu ? Car si cela fait plus de six ans que les Volturi nous laissent en paix, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont toujours là. Ils nous surveillent et toi, plus particulièrement.

- Mais nous leur avons prouvé que je n'étais pas une menace ! Que leur faut-il de plus ?

- Du temps, me répondit Alice. Enfin, je crois. Le plus difficile pour moi est d'avoir des prédictions justes, car…

- Je brouille tes visions, je sais, tante Alice, répliquai-je. »

Elle acquiesça juste de la tête, de peur que je m'emporte à nouveau. Voyant que je ne me fâchais pas, elle continua :

« - Voilà la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu anticiper ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. J'ai simplement vu que Carlisle était appelé à ton lycée et j'ai supposé que quelque chose s'était passé…

- J'ai toujours dit que ce lycée avait l'air d'être nul, coupa Emmett. »

Tante Rose lui lança un regard outré et lui donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule, qu'Emmett ne sentit apparemment pas.

- Ben quoi ? Avec son don, c'est pas dans un lycée pour les intellos où Nessie aurait dû aller mais chez les X-men…

Alice et Rosalie le fusillèrent du regard.

« - Très drôle, dirent-elles ironiquement.

- Oh faites comme si je n'avais rien dit, grommela-t-il. »

Sur ce, Emmett reprit place dans le canapé et zappa sur un match de base-ball.

Je croyais que le sujet était clos mais je voyais à la tête d'Alice que ce n'était pas encore fini. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je fus la première à percer l'abcès.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il encore ?

- Eh bien, je te l'ai dit. Je me doutais que quelque chose t'était arrivée, alors, en même temps que Carlisle, j'ai aussi prévenu Bella et Edward…

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Lorsque je les ai appelés, ils survolaient déjà le Brésil…

- Justement, ils doivent rentrer ce soir donc il n'y avait pas lieu de les alarmer ! Hou ! Mais quand enfin allez-vous arrêter de me prendre pour un bébé ? criai-je. »

Je leur tournai le dos et, à grand pas, je gagnai ma chambre, en claquant la porte derrière moi. Il était sûr que cette réaction infantile ne permettait pas de prouver que j'étais matûre. Mais je m'en moquais.

Arrivée dans mon « antre », je défis mon manteau et jeta mon sac à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans m'aider de mes mains, je défis mes baskets. Puis j'allumai ma chaîne Hifi et m'affalai sur mon lit. Un lit ! Tout le monde en avait un ici mais j'étais bien la seule à dormir dedans. A cette pensée d'être différente, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Machinalement, je m'essuyai les joues. Encore quelque chose qui m'éloignait des autres ! Un vampire ne peut pas pleurer ! Cela ne fit que redoubler mes sanglots. J'étais perdue… Je n'avais personne sur qui m'appuyer.

Alors, je me mis à penser à la première année de ma vie. A Forks. Et irrémédiablement, à Jacob. Lui aurait été là pour m'épauler. Il aurait pu m'aider à m'intégrer, à réussir mon adaptation dans ma nouvelle vie « pseudo-humaine ». Malheureusement, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles, depuis que nous avions quitté l'état de Washington, il y avait cinq ans. Il avait coupé les ponts, du jour au lendemain. Mes parents m'avaient dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait compris que son imprégnation était contre-nature, qu'il préférait s'éloigner définitivement. Il ne m'avait même pas dit adieu…

Alors, je m'enfonçai plus profondément encore dans les abysses de mon chagrin. Emmitouflée dans ma couette, je sombrai dans un sommeil agité.

J'étais à la réserve Quileute. Elle était en feu. J'étais moi-même cernée par les flammes. Soudain, à travers cette fournaise, apparut la meute de Jacob. Ils étaient tous là. Ils étaient transformés en loup mais, étrangement, j'entendais les paroles de Jacob dans ma tête. C'était comme si j'avais le don de mon père.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, me dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Tu m'as trop fait souffrir. Ton espèce est ingrate. Tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles pendant tout ce temps. Vois ce que tu as fait de moi… un meurtrier. »

Il s'approcha, menaçant et montrant les crocs. Je reculai, effrayée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Soudain, je trébuchai sur quelque chose et je tombai à terre. Mon regard se posa au sol et je découvris que je venais de tomber sur les cadavres de mes parents. A côté d'eux, gisaient également toute ma famille. Les loups voulaient nous brûler après nous avoir exterminés. Derrière les flammes, j'entendis un rire rauque et j'aperçus une silhouette.

« Tue-la, dit-elle à Jacob. »

Celui-ci obéit sans broncher et se précipita sur moi. Je sentis sa gueule écraser mon cou et ses crocs s'enfoncer dans ma chair…

« Nessie ? Nessie ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. J'eus du mal à reprendre mes repaires. Je regardai autour du moi, la respiration heurtée, le souffle court. J'étais dans ma chambre, en sécurité et aucun loup ne voulait m'attaquer. Il y avait juste ma mère qui était assise au bord de mon lit et qui me regardait, inquiète.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

C'était la seule chose que je réussis à lui dire.

« Oui, nous sommes rentrés, comme prévu, ma chérie. Nous n'allions quand même pas être absents ton père et moi pour ton anniversaire demain. »

Je ne lui répondis pas. Quelque chose n'était pas normal… Ma tête me tournait, j'avais chaud et froid en même temps et j'avais très mal au ventre. Je me rallongeais, frissonnante et claquant des dents.

« Nessie ?, répéta-t-elle. »

Je lui tournai le dos.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Nous ne te reprochons rien ton père et moi. Carlisle nous a expliqués ta rentrée et nous sommes fiers de toi… Nessie ? »

J'avais les yeux fermés et je n'entendais qu'un bourdonnement dans ma tête. Je sentis la main glacée de ma mère se poser sur mon front et je sentis son sursaut.

« -Tu es brûlante ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je…je vais…vais bien. Laisse-moi.

- On dirait que tu es malade. Tu fais de la fièvre !

-Maman… ma température…est…est toujours de 41°c alors…oui… je fais toujours de la température, grognai-je.

- Que se passe-t-il, Nessie ? Carlisle ne voulait pas nous alarmer ton père et moi mais il nous a parlé de ton comportement. Il nous a dit que tu as changé…

- Laisse-moi ! criai-je. »

Ma phrase se termina dans un cri de douleur. J'avais l'impression qu'on me poignardait le ventre. J'étais à moitié-vampire. Je n'avais jamais connu la douleur, mise à part celle de la soif. Je n'avais jamais été malade. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Ma mère ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle sortit de ma chambre en une fraction de seconde. Je savais qu'elle allait appeler mon père et Carlisle. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser ces questions car la fièvre augmenta encore de plus belle et avant que ma famille ne vienne à mon chevet pour comprendre ce qui se passait, je sombrai dans le délire et l'inconscience.

_**Alors quelles sont vos impressions ? Cette histoire vous plaît-elle ? S'il vous plaît envoyez-moi vos reviews ! Je veux savoir vos théories ! Que pensez-vous des ''symptômes '' de Nessie ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**RENESMEE**

**Chapitre 3 : Anniversaire**

«- Carlisle, elle fait presque 44°c ! C'est loin d'être normal même pour un hybride.

- Je sais, Edward, mais je suis aussi désemparé que toi. J'ai essayé de soigner sa fièvre, comme je l'aurai fait pour n'importe quel humain. Malheureusement Nessie ne réagit pas aux antipyrétiques que je lui ai administrée.

- J'ai peur pour sa vie…

- Je sais que tout cela t'inquiète énormément ainsi que Bella. Nous avons tellement l'habitude d'être immortels qu'une petite maladie nous fait craindre le pire.

- Elle est à moitié humaine… Rien qu'à la voir souffrir… être consumée par la fièvre… tout cela me rend fou d'être impuissant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle vit ce que j'ai vécu.

- Ne te fait pas de mal inutilement, Edward. Je peux t'assurer une chose, c'est que ta fille n'est pas en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. Et si elle est à moitié humaine, n'oublie pas qu'elle est aussi à moitié vampire. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de nous renseigner sur la maturité des hybrides. Je pense que nous devrions contacter Nahuel…

- Tu n'y penses pas ! Je ne veux pas le voir tourner autour d'elle, comme si elle était la seule compagne qu'il pourrait jamais avoir. J'ai remarqué la façon dont il la regardait, il y a six ans. Il la dévisageait comme un lion dévorerait un agneau des yeux ! Bella et moi n'avons pas voulu le recontacter depuis ce temps et nous ne changerons pas d'avis.

- Et Jacob ?

- Hors de question !

- Edward tu es aussi têtu que Bella ! Ils ne pourront être séparés l'un de l'autre plus longtemps… Je t'avais déjà dit que ce n'était pas correct de notre part de fuir l'état de Washington sans en informer Jacob et la meute. Ils ont tant fait pour nous et nous avons commis une erreur en agissant ainsi.

- Tu t'écartes du sujet. Il est question de la santé de Nessie.

- Et c'est justement de cela qu'il s'agit. Elle a les mêmes symptômes qu'un Quileute en pleine mutation : forte fièvre, changement de comportement… Nessie a le même nombre de chromosomes qu'un loup. Il y a trop de similitudes pour ne pas essayer de comprendre.

- Je ne peux pas l'appeler. Il nous en voudra trop. J'ai voulu l'écarter de ma fille comme je l'ai écarté de Bella. Il nous en voudra trop. J'ai fait un choix pour ma famille et j'en assumerai les conséquences jusqu'au bout. Jacob ne reverra jamais Renesmée.

- Alors soit. Mais mes compétences s'arrêtent ici, Edward. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Si l'état de Nessie empire, je ne pourrais rien pour elle.

- Je sais que tu arriveras à la soigner.

- Je suis médecin ! Pas faiseur de miracles ! Je t'ai donné les options possibles. A toi de voir avec Bella, ce que vous décidez. Nessie appartient à mon clan, à ma famille mais je ne suis pas son père. »

Je ne savais pas si je rêvais ou bien si j'étais éveillée mais j'entendais bien les voix de Carlisle et de Papa. Ils étaient en pleine dispute. En tous les cas, je sentais de la colère dans la voix de papa et de l'incompréhension dans celle de Carlisle. J'avais compris qu'on parlait de moi, de ma vie, de Jacob… Je voyais d'ailleurs très clairement son visage dans mon esprit. Je savais que j'étais malade et dans mon délire causé par la fièvre, je l'avais vu en songe. Il m'appelait. Il criait mon nom comme si je m'étais égaré et qu'il cherchait à me retrouver. Alors je criais à mon tour pour qu'il m'entende mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Nous étions tous les deux dans les bois près de Forks. Je distinguais sa silhouette à travers les arbres mais elle s'éloignait de plus en plus. Son appel se faisait de plus en plus lointain. Il se transforma en loup et je perdis sa trace.

« - Jacob ! criais-je.

- Chut, Nessie. C'est moi. C'est maman. »

Je finis par m'éveiller et j'ouvris les yeux. Je sentis la sueur qui avait perlé de mon front. Je passai ma main dessus et je sentis que ma fièvre était tombée.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je quand même pour être sûre que je n'avais pas tout imaginé.

- Tu es tombée malade hier. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Carlisle a tout fait pour que ta température baisse mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Et puis, il y a deux heures environ, tout est redevenu normal.

- Je me sens bien maintenant.

- Et nous sommes tous soulagés. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme nous avons eu peur ! »

Maman m'enlaça tendrement. Sa main repoussa mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille et elle m'embrassa sur le front.

« - Je vais te laisser te reposer.

- Non, ça va. Tout va bien. Je vais me lever.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je me prépare pour aller au lycée. »

Je tournai la tête vers mon réveil pour m'apercevoir qu'il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi. Voyant mon air surpris, ma mère m'expliqua :

« Carlisle a déjà donné à ton lycée un certificat médical. Il a dit à ton proviseur que tu avais attrapé une mauvaise grippe. »

J'hochai la tête pour dire que j'avais compris.

« Je vais te laisser te préparer tranquillement. »

Ma mère entrouvrait la porte de ma chambre, tandis que je sortais de mon lit.

« Et Nessie ?

- Oui, maman, répondis-je d'un air absent. »

Depuis mon réveil, quelque chose me taraudait l'esprit comme lorsque l'on sait que l'on doit faire une chose très importante mais que l'on n'arrive plus à se souvenir de quoi il s'agit. Une chose importante m'échappait.

« Bon anniversaire ! me dit-elle. »

J'eus à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire pour la remercier qu'une fusée avec une tignasse noire ébouriffée passa par la porte et s'élança pour m'étreindre avec une telle force que je retombai sur le matelas.

« Bon anniversaire, Nessie ! me dit Alice.

- Merci, tante Alice.

- Ah tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que tu te sois rétablie ! J'avais peur qu'il faille annuler la fête !

- Une fête ? s'exclamâmes en cœur ma mère et moi.

- Alice, continua ma mère, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Nessie vient juste de se remettre. Imagine qu'elle fasse une rechute…

- Taratata ! Encore un prétexte pour ne pas vous préparez et me laissait vous habiller correctement ! Décidément telle mère, telle fille ! J'ai déjà acheté vos robes depuis plusieurs semaines, alors personne ne râle. Nessie va te doucher, ensuite je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux. Bella va dans ta chambre. Rosalie est déjà prête à s'occuper de toi. »

Ma mère soupira et sortit de ma chambre en traînant les pieds et surtout à une vitesse qui n'avait rien de vampirique.

« Il faudra que tu t'y fasses, Bella. Nous sommes de retour dans le monde civilisé ! Nous ne sommes plus dans un coin paumé du Montana. Et n'oublie pas que de toute façon, nous recommencerons après-demain car c'est ton anniversaire ! »

Maman ne put s'empêcher de revenir dans ma chambre :

« - Alice, depuis combien de temps t'ai-je déjà dit que je ne voulais plus que l'on fête mon anniversaire !

- Et pour quelle raison, je te prie ? C'est quand même bizarre, vois-tu, car ça na te dérange pas de fêter ton anniversaire de mariage, tous les ans ?

- Parce que je suis un vampire à présent et que j'aurai dix-huit ans à tout jamais. C'est déjà assez pénible de savoir que j'ai toujours un an de plus qu'Edward.

- Oh arrête un peu ! Tu as 26 ans et Edward, ben, il est déjà centenaire depuis si longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter. »

Ma mère plissa les yeux, énervée, et tira la langue à ma tante. Mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas là et pourchassa ma mère dans le couloir. Elle continua à la taquiner :

« D'ailleurs, Bella, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce que vous avez fait toi et Edward pendant plus d'un mois sur l'île d'Esmée ! Si tu ne me dis rien, je vais devoir regarder dans mes visions pour savoir ce que vous allez faire pour votre prochain anniversaire de mariage ! »

Pendant qu'Alice et Rose avaient décidé de s'occuper du cas de maman, je profitais de prendre ma douche. Il est vrai que j'adorais depuis toujours me faire pomponner par mes tantes mais je n'étais pas une fan de mode et généralement je les laissais choisir mes vêtements (comme tout le monde dans la maison). Cependant, à leur grand désarroi, je n'aimais pas m'habiller en fille. Je préférais de loin les vêtements pratiques, comme les jeans et les chemises. Pour cela, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que je ressemblais à ma mère avant sa transformation. Car depuis qu'elle était vampire, ma mère prenait soin d'elle (et d'ailleurs avec le sergent Alice, il aurait été impossible pour elle de faire autrement).

L'eau qui ruisselait sur mon corps dissipa le malaise que j'avais ressenti, lorsque j'avais transpiré mais je ne pouvais chasser de mes pensées, ce truc important qui m'échapper. Je devais me souvenir de quelque chose. Je me souvenais que cela avait un vague rapport avec Jacob. Mais à la pensée de ce dernier ma gorge se noua et je me dépêchai de penser à autre chose.

A la fin de ma toilette, Alice me maquilla, pendant que Rose me coiffait les cheveux. Je finis par enfiler ma robe. Mes tantes se regardèrent toutes deux avec un sourire convenu.

« Tu es magnifique, Nessie, dit Rose. »

Alice fit pivoter la psyché vers moi et je me regardai enfin dans le miroir. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais changé, depuis l'année dernière. Sur les photos que l'on avait faites, j'avais encore l'allure d'une fille de 14 ans. A présent, je ressemblais à une jeune femme. Mes cheveux couleur bronze étaient retenus par un diadème d'un vert émeraude. Ma robe était dans les mêmes tons et mettait en valeur ma peau au teint d'albâtre, ainsi que mes formes nouvellement acquises. J'étais bien loin de ressembler à une petite fille de sept ans.

Ma mère vient me rejoindre dans ma chambre et s'arrêta, stupéfaite.

« Nessie, est-ce vraiment toi ? »

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, alors j'haussai simplement les épaules avec un petit sourire. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et nous nous regardâmes toutes deux dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air si heureux. Quant à moi, je ne sus pourquoi mais je ne pouvais me réjouir à la vision de nos corps côte à côte. Au contraire, cela me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Un inconnu aurait dit que nous étions deux amies de lycée ou alors des sœurs d'âge très rapproché. Qui pourrait croire que nous étions mère et fille ?

« Tu as tellement grandi, ma petite fille… J'ai l'impression que tu es née hier…

- A l'échelle immortelle, sept ans c'est comme si c'était hier, lui répondit Alice. »

Celle-ci m'empoigna l'avant-bras et m'entraîna vers le salon.

«- Allez viens, Nessie ! Ton anniversaire va être mémorable !

- Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression qu'à chaque fois que tu dis cela une catastrophe va arriver ? la taquina maman.

- Dis donc, qui voit l'avenir ici ? la réprimanda Alice. »

Arrivée dans le salon, toute la famille me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Papa vient m'embrasser. Il avait l'air encore soucieux et inquiet. Il fallait que je le rassure.

« Tout va bien, papa, lui dit-je tendrement. C'est fini. Je vais mieux. »

Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Une fois qu'il me lâcha, je découvris qu'il avait placé un pendentif serti d'un diamant autour de mon cou.

« C'est un bijou qui appartenait à ma famille, me dit-il. Ta mère et moi avons pensé qu'il fallait que tu portes cet héritage. »

Je les remerciai chaleureusement.

Esmée et Carlisle vinrent m'embrasser à leur tour. Ils me tendirent un très lourd paquet. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je découvris un carton empli de livres et de vieux manuscrits. Je regardai Carlisle avec un air interrogateur.

« Je savais qu'il serait futile de t'offrir un cadeau coûteux, Renesmée. Alors comme je sais que tu aspires à suivre la même voie que moi et à entrer dans une faculté de médecine l'an prochain, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais connaître les fruits de mes recherches les plus anciennes et lire certains traités de médecine qui me tiennent à cœur. »

Sans un mot, je me jetai dans les bras de mes ''grands-parents'' paternels, si je pouvais les appeler ainsi.

«- Merci, merci pour tout, leur dis-je. Et merci à toi Carlisle pour m'avoir guéri.

- Je n'ai rien fait, tu sais.

- C'est ce que tu croies. Mais ma fièvre est partie grâce à ton traitement, non ? »

Il secoua la tête, gêné et regarda furtivement mon père, avec un petit air de reproche qui ne m'échappa pas. Cela me laissa perplexe.

Au même instant, Alice se précipita vers moi, suivi d'un Jasper plus tempéré. Elle me tendit un petit paquet.

« Vas-y, ouvre, me dit-elle avec impatience. »

Je défis l'emballage cadeau et je découvris une petite pile de papier : carte d'identité, passeport… et permis de conduire ! Sur tous, j'avais l'âge de 18 ans. Je regardai mon oncle et ma tante, un peu étonnée.

« - Nous n'allions pas encore attendre onze ans que tu deviennes majeure, rigola Alice. Bon anniversaire, Nessie.

- Jasper et moi avons été de nouveau demandé l'aide de Monsieur Jenks, dit Maman avec un grand sourire. Il a d'ailleurs été ravi de nous rendre ce service.

- Comme à son habitude, s'amusa Jasper.

- Maintenant que tu as ton permis de conduire, intervint tante Rose, il faut que tu passes au cadeau d'Emmett et moi. »

Elle me tendit une petite boîte. J'entendis en la bougeant qu'un objet glissait dans la boîte. Je l'ouvris prestement. Je me doutais de ce qu'elle contenait. A l'intérieur, il y avait une clé ainsi qu'une voiture miniature.

«- C'est une blague, finis-je par dire. »

Emmett était mort de rire.

« Joyeux anniversaire, s'exclama-t-il. »

J'observais la petite voiture. C'était un 4x4 Mercedes blanc. Le modèle de luxe dernier cri.

« Le modèle grandeur nature t'attend au sous-sol, me dit tante Rose. »

J'étais folle de bonheur. Pendant que mes parents étaient partis réitérer leur voyage de noces, Rose m'avait appris à conduire. J'avais espéré secrètement avoir ma propre voiture et voilà que mon rêve s'était réalisé !

« Surtout, ne conduis pas aussi dangereusement que Rosalie, je t'en prie, implora mon père.

- Je te le promets, papa ! Et puis de toute façon, je n'oublie pas que mon grand-père est shérif ! »

Brusquement, je me tus. Une nouvelle douleur me déchira le ventre. Je continuai cependant à sourire pour que personne ne s'inquiète. Alice apportait déjà le gâteau qu'elle avait été chercher chez un grand pâtissier français en ville, alors que personne n'en mangerai. J'entendis au loin Emmett dire qu'il aurait préféré que je souffle mes bougies sur un cerf tout juste chassé.

Alice arriva à ma hauteur, quand la douleur empira. Et en même temps que cette souffrance, une vision m'assaillit. Je savais ce qui n'allait pas ! Je me souvins de la discussion de Carlisle et de papa à mon chevet, quelques heures auparavant… Je me rappelai chaque mot qu'ils avaient prononcé… Jacob ! Jacob ne m'avait pas abandonné ! C'était mes parents qui nous avaient éloignés. Ma vie avait été basée sur un mensonge pendant plus de cinq ans !

La colère gronda en moi en même temps que ma douleur.

Lorsque je levai enfin les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'Alice avait lâché le gâteau sur le parquet flambant neuf. Tous me regardaient avec des pupilles dilatées. Ma mère et Carlisle furent les premiers à réagir et à se placer entre moi et le reste du clan.

« Nessie, quelque chose ne va pas, me dit-elle, apeurée. »

Soudain, je la sentis moi aussi, cette odeur de sang. Ce n'était pas possible !

Je me précipitai immédiatement dans la salle de bains. Lorsque je découvris enfin ce qui m'arrivait, je m'effondrais en larmes… J'avais compris que dorénavant je ne serais jamais comme ma famille. J'étais bien plus humaine que vampire… J'étais réglée…

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'ai rédigé aujourd'hui. Je vous donne un petit cadeau de ma part ! Eh oui, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! J'ai 27 ans.**_

_**C'est pour remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favori ! Certaines d'entre vous ont même été très perspicaces, concernant les symptômes de Nessie. N'oubliez pas cette histoire est la vôtre avant tout. Alors laissez-moi vos avis en m'écrivant des reviews, svp ! Si vous avez des idées que vous aimeriez que j'inclue dans l'histoire, faites m'en part aussi. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez des messages privés.**_

_**Et mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire serait que chaque lecteur me laisse une review ! Allez faites-moi au moins ce plaisir !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**RENESMEE**

**Chapitre 4 : Départ**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que j'étais cloîtrée dans la salle de bains, assise par terre contre la douche. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé. Je restais sourde aux coups donnés contre la porte. Je ne répondis à aucune demande de ma famille : à savoir si j'allais bien et que si je voulais, je pouvais sortir de là en toute sécurité. Non, en fait, je n'avais que faire de leur expliquer ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Je n'avais pas envie de leur dire que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre eux et moi, que je n'avais plus envie de rester avec eux. J'avais envie de m'enfermer dans ma bulle, qu'on me laisse tranquille. Car, pour l'heure, je n'avais aucune perspective d'avenir. Que me fallait-il faire ? Essayer de retrouver Jacob ? Où était-il après toutes ces années ? Etait-il resté à la Push ou bien avait-il quitté la meute ?

Je fus extirpée de mes songes par un coup porté plus fortement que les autres, ce qui fit même trembler l'encadrement de la porte.

« Renesmée, je t'en supplie, ouvre cette porte. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

C'était Rosalie. Son ton était à la fois suppliant et autoritaire. Tante Rose avait toujours été là pour moi. Elle était un peu comme ma seconde mère. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais rester indéfiniment dans cette salle de bains, alors je me levai et j'entrouvris légèrement la porte.

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander ce qu'il y avait, qu'elle me tendit une boîte. Je la lui pris des mains. Je refermais immédiatement la porte derrière moi et y regarda de plus près. Elle avait traversé toute la ville pour trouver un magasin ouvert 24h/24 et m'acheter des tampons ! Je ne savais pourquoi mais j'étais vraiment honteuse de mon corps. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un jour besoin de ça ! J'en pris un et essayai de le mettre en place mais je m'y prenais vraiment très mal. Alors un peu plus énervée que je ne l'étais déjà, je me mis à lire le mode d'emploi… J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être stupide mais il était hors de question que je demande à ma mère de m'expliquer. Je ne voulais plus rien lui demander. Mon père et elle avaient perdu ce soir-là toute la confiance que j'avais en eux.

Une fois que je fus enfin prête, j'ouvris la porte à la volée. Personne n'était dans le couloir. J'en profitai pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Ma mère y était déjà. Le visage triste, elle feuilletait l'album-souvenir qu'elle avait confectionné, pendant toutes ces années. Elle y avait classé toutes les échographies, toutes les mesures prises par Carlisle, pendant ma croissance. Elle était en train d'observer une photographie.

Si elle avait dans l'intention de me prendre par les sentiments, elle se trompait largement. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de discuter avec elle. Sans un mot, je traversai ma chambre et ouvris ma garde-robe. Je pris le plus grand sac que je possédais et commença à y fourrer mes vêtements.

« - Nessie, que fais-tu ? me demanda ma mère, un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Ça se voit, non ?

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, dis-je en continuant mon paquetage sans même la regarder.

- Je t'en prie, arrête, me dit-elle, de plus en plus paniquée. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas entièrement vampire qu'il faut que tu te sentes rejetée. Nous t'aimons tous, Nessie. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Ne t'en vas pas. »

Toujours sans mot dire, je fermai mon sac et regagnai la porte de la chambre. Cependant, au moment où je l'ouvris, je découvris mon père dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il me barrait le passage.

« Laisse-moi passer, lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant. »

Il me regarda de ses iris dorées qui prirent une teinte de plus en plus foncée au fur-et-à-mesure que nous nous affrontions du regard.

« - Tu n'iras nulle part, finit-il par me répondre.

- Alors là, tu te trompes.

- Nous sommes tes parents et nous sommes les seuls en mesure de te dire ce que tu feras ou pas. Alors tu vas rester ici, te calmer et ensuite nous aurons une discussion posée de parents à enfant. Il est inutile de vouloir t'enfuir par ce que tu te sens tout d'un coup différente.

- De parents à enfant… de parents à enfant ! ! criai-je. Parce que, bien sûr, vous vous croyez tous deux en droit de diriger ma vie !

- Renesmée, tu me fais peur, me dit ma mère en se rapprochant de moi. Nous ne voulons que ton bien. »

Je pris des mains de ma mère la photographie qu'elle tenait encore. Elle avait été prise le jour de mes deux ans. J'étais entourée de mes parents et nous sourions tous les trois. Nous étions heureux. C'était quelques jours avant que nous quittions l'état de Washington et que mes parents ne trahissent Jacob. Je posai à peine un regard dessus et je l'arrachai en mille morceaux que je jetai à terre.

« Peut-être que lorsque j'avais deux ans, vous pensiez pouvoir me tenir près de vous comme un chien en laisse et m'abreuver de fausses paroles mais à présent c'est terminé. »

Sous la violence de ce geste, ma mère resta interdite, tandis que mon père m'empoigna le bras. Il me regarda d'un regard incrédule. Je le dévisageai avec toute la haine qui s'échappait de moi. Soudain, il chancela face à la vision que je lui transmis.

_Combien de temps alliez-vous encore continuer à me faire vivre dans le mensonge ?_

Je lui fis voir ce que j'avais entendu de sa conversation avec Carlisle, lors de mon malaise.

_« J'ai voulu écarter Jacob de ma fille comme je l'ai écarté de Bella… Il ne reverra jamais Renesmée… »_

_De quel droit as-tu osé faire cela ?_

_Tu savais très bien que le mensonge n'est bon pour personne. Tu oublies que c'est le mensonge qui a failli vous tuer maman et toi, il y a huit ans de cela…_

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, finit par me répondre mon père. »

Ma mère, quant à elle, nous dévisageait, frustrée de ne pouvoir comprendre notre conversation muette.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? finit-elle par nous demander. »

Son regard empli de questionnement passait de mon père à moi. C'est ce dernier qui prit la parole.

«- Elle sait…dit-il simplement.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Jacob ! criai-je, des larmes de colère me montant aux yeux. Je sais ce que vous avez fait.

- Renesmée, nous sommes désolés. Si nous avons agi ainsi, c'est parce que c'était le mieux pour vous deux.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Ne te souviens-tu pas qu'il s'est imprégné de moi ? De moi, maman ! As-tu oublié ce qu'un loup peut faire s'il perd sa moitié ? Personne ne peut dire ce qu'il a fait, suite à notre fuite que vous avez sciemment organisée. Qui peut dire ce qu'il a ressenti ? Savez-vous ce que moi j'ai ressenti ? »

Je fis passer à mon père tout le chagrin que j'avais éprouvé, après notre départ de l'état de Washington, la douleur que j'avais ressenti au plus profond de mon cœur. Certes, à cette époque, j'étais trop petite pour considérer Jacob comme l'homme que j'aimais mais il était pour moi encore plus qu'un meilleur ami. Une partie de mon âme lui appartenait et je l'avais perdu en même temps que lui.

« - Nous savons seulement que nous avons bien agi. Jacob t'éloignait toujours de nous. Il était trop proche de toi et cela n'était pas sain pour toi. C'est pourquoi nous avons pris cette décision ta mère et moi.

- Qui vous a donné le droit de prendre des décisions qui ne concernaient que moi ?

- Personne. Ce droit nous est acquis car nous sommes tes parents.

- Vous n'êtes plus mes parents ! Non mais regardez-nous ! hurlai-je, en pointant notre reflet dans la psyché. Personne de sensé ne vous croirait ! Aux yeux du monde entier, j'ai le même âge que vous ! Aucun papier légal ne peut attester que vous êtes mes parents car c'est humainement impossible.

- Mais nous t'aimons, Nessie, dit ma mère en essayant de m'enlacer.

- Non, vous ne m'aimez pas, dis-je en repoussant Bella. Car si vous m'aimiez réellement, vous auriez avant tout pensé à mon bonheur et non au vôtre. Votre trahison vous ne l'avez pas fait par amour mais par pur égoïsme. »

Edward, blessé par la force de ma déclaration, me laissa passer.

Avec mon sac sur l'épaule, je me rendis dans le salon. Le plancher avait été nettoyé là où le gâteau avait atterri par terre, il y avait à peine une heure de cela. Tout le reste de la famille était encore là, en habit de fête. Leurs mines déconfites semblaient indiquées qu'ils n'avaient rien perdu de la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Je pris sur la table mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. Je mis dans mon portefeuille mes nouveaux papiers d'identité et m'emparai des clés de ma voiture. J'étais prête à me rendre vers la porte d'entrée, lorsque Bella et Edward arrivèrent dans la pièce.

« RENESMEE CULLEN ! hurla Edward. »

Instinctivement, je tournai la tête vers lui.

« Tant que tu répondras à ce nom, tu seras notre fille. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu franchis cette porte, nous te retrouverons et te ramènerons ici. Tu ne peux renier les liens du sang… »

Je continuai, malgré ces paroles, à avancer vers la porte et posai ma main sur la poignée.

« Peut-être. Mais que fais-tu des liens du cœur ? Je m'en vais, déclarai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte. Et surtout, n'avisez pas de me suivre car vous seriez assuré de ne plus jamais me revoir. »

J'avais les yeux pleins de larmes et le corps secoué de sanglots. Certes, je ne regrettais pas ma décision mais j'avais le cœur brisé à l'idée que m'éloigner de mes parents signifiait m'éloigner d'autres personnes de ma famille qui m'étaient très chères. C'était pourtant le prix à payer.

Edward se sentit impuissant face à ce qui se passait. Il implora Carlisle du regard pour l'appuyer et lui venir en aide.

«- Empêche-la, murmura-t-il à son père adoptif. »

Carlisle s'approcha de lui et le retint par les épaules.

« Edward, tu m'as dit que tu assumerais les choix que tu prendrais. Le jour est venu de respecter ta parole. Je ne peux rien pour toi. Je ne peux empêcher Renesmée d'agir comme elle l'entend. Elle est assez grande pour suivre sa propre voie. »

Ma mère essaya de me rejoindre mais, à ma plus grande surprise, ce fut Tante Rose qui la retint.

«- Rosalie, je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme cela. Lâche-moi !

- Je sais que j'aurai certainement agi pareil à votre place mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a le droit de retrouver Jacob. Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. Laisse-la partir, Bella. »

Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que toute ma famille se liguerait contre mes parents et approuverait mon choix. Je lançai un dernier regard vers Carlisle et Rose.

« Merci, leur dis-je, en passant la porte. »

En prenant l'ascenseur qui me menait au sous-sol de l'immeuble, je ne pus arrêter de penser que ce soir-là, le clan Cullen avait volé en éclats. Le mensonge, la trahison et les non-dits avaient fait voler en éclats notre famille, en l'espace de quelques minutes. Ce que les Volturi s'étaient acharnés à vouloir détruire sans jamais y arriver, Bella et Edward l'avaient anéanti sans même s'en rendre compte.

En entrant, dans ma voiture, je soupirai pour évacuer toute la tension qui avait parcouru mon être, suite à ma colère.

A présent, j'étais seule maîtresse de mon destin. Je mis le contact et dans une nuit sans lune, je quittai Chicago sans me retourner.

_**Salut, à toutes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des envies ou des choses que vous aimeriez voir se passer, écrivez-moi !**_

_**Merci encore à toutes celles qui m'envoient des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me fait écrire plus vite. Alors si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! ;p**_


	6. Chapter 6

**RENESMEE**

**Chapitre 5 : Traques**

Je roulais à vive allure. Les lumières des lampadaires de l'autoroute défilaient à toute vitesse devant mes yeux. Je ne prêtais même pas attention à la route. Mon esprit était fixé sur une seule et unique obsession : Jacob.

Où était-il après toutes ces années ? Etait-il toujours à Forks ? Et au moins était-il toujours en vie ? Je craignais qu'il n'ait commis une bêtise après la trahison de mes parents. Peut-être devrais-je l'appeler pour savoir où il se trouvait et lui expliquer ma situation ? Mais cela paraissait vraiment inapproprié pour le coup. Je m'imaginais déjà à téléphoner aux renseignements pour demander le numéro de téléphone de Jacob Black. Que lui dirais-je ?

_Bonjour, Jacob, c'est Nessie Cullen. Tu sais la fille moitié humaine, moitié vampire dont tu t'es imprégnée, il y a sept ans. Ça va ?_

Non, vraiment, cela n'irait pas du tout. Il fallait que je le vois. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut dire que devant la personne intéressée. Et il y avait tellement de choses que je devais lui dire.

Quel accueil pourrait-il me réserver ? Avait-il tourné la page ? Avait-il refait sa vie avec une autre ? Etait-il possible qu'il se soit imprégné d'une autre fille, après mon départ ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à me retrouver ? Lui avais-je manqué autant qu'il m'avait manquée ?

Avec toutes ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je serrais avec force mon volant. D'ailleurs ma prise commençait à laisser une empreinte sur le cuir. Je me réveillais brusquement de ma torpeur lorsque mon téléphone portable bipa, m'indiquant que je venais de recevoir un texto. La colère que j'avais ressentie à Chicago ressurgit. S'il s'agissait de mes parents, j'allais jeter mon portable par la vitre. Finalement, à ma grande surprise, il ne s'agissait ni d'Edward, ni de Bella. C'était Alice qui m'écrivait :

_Clé villa de Forks dans ton sac. Sois prudente. Visions impossibles pour moi._

Alice ne pouvait peut-être pas prévoir mes actions mais son intuition avait été juste. C'était bien à Forks que j'avais décidé de me rendre et sur mon GPS je voyais les miles défiler et me rapprocher de plus en plus de ma destination. Je fus soulager de savoir que ma famille était d'accord avec ma décision. Carlisle me permettait d'habiter là où j'avais vu le jour. Je ne pouvais pas être plus reconnaissante pour leur aide précieuse. Cependant, je ne répondis pas à ce texto. Je ne savais pas ce que mes parents envisager de faire. Je les savais bien capable de partir à ma poursuite. Il me fallait donc ne pas révéler mes plans. Après tout, mes parents pourraient croire que j'étais partie à Denali rejoindre Tanya et les siens. Il fallait que je l'appelle pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle avait vu Jacob lors de la confrontation que nous avions eu avec les Volturi. Peut-être pourrait-elle me couvrir ?

Un voyant sur mon tableau de bord se mit à clignoter et cela me ramena à la réalité. Il me fallait trouver une station-service au plus vite. Sinon, j'allais devoir terminer mon périple à pied. C'était faisable mais combien de temps perdrais-je ?

La chance me sourit car un panneau m'indiqua une station à 3 miles. Je pris la sortie et m'y dirigeai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais occupée de faire le plein. Il faisait encore nuit noire. L'aube ne pointerait que dans quelques heures. Cependant, de nombreuses voitures étaient stationnées ainsi que des camions. Un café était ouvert 24h sur 24 et jouxtait les pompes à essence. L'appareil automatique avait accepté ma carte bleue. J'avais été soulagée que mes parents n'aient pas bloqué mon compte.

Pendant que j'attendais que le réservoir se remplisse, ce qui prenait un temps extrêmement long, de nombreuses voitures avaient défilé à côté de moi. Tous les gens me dévisageaient, comme s'il était anormal de croiser une jeune femme seule en plein milieu de la nuit. Je faisais semblant de les ignorer pour qu'ils me laissent tranquilles et c'était ce qu'ils faisaient… Jusqu'à ce que j'eus presque fini de faire le plein. J'étais en train de remettre la pompe en place, lorsqu'un pick-up noir s'arrêta à côté de moi. La musique techno battait son plein à l'intérieur de la cabine et cinq gars sortirent en même temps. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir bien entamé leur soirée et je sentis les effluves d'alcool qui me chatouillaient les narines et me donner envie de vomir. Ce que les humains pouvaient être répugnants !

Comme je l'avais fait depuis le début, je ramenais mes cheveux détachés devant ma figure et fis comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

''Eh, jolie ta caisse ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux.''

Je n'esquissais aucun mouvement mais tous mes muscles étaient en alerte. Que me voulaient-ils ?

Tous les cinq se rapprochèrent de moi et je fis le tour de mon 4x4 pour rentrer à l'intérieur. L'un des types se plaça devant la portière pour m'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

''- Il en faut du fric pour se payer une merveille pareille !

- Tu parles de qui ? dit en rigolant un de ses copains. De la bagnole ou de la nana ?

- Ben des deux !''

Tous se mirent à rire bruyamment. Je relevais la tête pour voir qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux et moi dans la station. Comme par hasard…

''Tu nous laisserais faire un tour, ma belle ? continua le type qui me barrait la route.''

J'essayais de le contourner mais, à chaque fois, il se plaçait devant moi.

''Laisse-moi passer.''

J'avais dit cela sans même ouvrir ma bouche et sur le ton le plus menaçant possible.

''Oh là là… Attention la miss prend ses grands airs !''

''Allez, poupée, laisse-nous faire un tour avec toi !''

''Si t'es sage, tu pourras toucher à mon levier de vitesse !''

Ils m'avaient encerclée et l'un d'entre eux essaya de m'attraper la taille. Mes perceptions aiguisées me permirent d'anticiper ce geste.

''Tu te prends pour une anguille ou quoi à te défiler comme ça ?''

Ces imbéciles me faisaient perdre un temps précieux pour retrouver Jacob. Oui ça peut paraître vraiment stupide. Quelques minutes sont peu de choses après cinq ans d'éloignement mais je n'avais aucune envie que ces types me détournent de mon but. Et pourtant…

Ba boum.. ba boum.. ba boum.. ba boum..

La brûlure de ma gorge s'accentuait à chaque battement cardiaque que je percevais. Cinq cœurs qui m'entouraient, qui battaient de plus en plus vite, à cause de l'excitation que je provoquais chez eux, faisant pulser le sang dans leur corps à un rythme croissant. Je commençais à paniquer… Non pas que j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver en cet instant mais plutôt de ce qu'ils pourraient leur arriver par ma faute.

Je m'étais tant focalisée sur Jacob que j'en avais oublié ma soif. Je ne m'étais pas nourrie depuis ma maladie. Je me souvenais avoir versé du sang dans la cuisine, après ma convocation chez le proviseur mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de boire. Pas depuis que j'étais devenue mature… Et là ma soif était plus terrible que jamais.

'' T'essaies de nous filer entre les doigts ma jolie mais on fait pas de la pêche à la mouche. Nous, on est des chasseurs.''

Savaient-ils vraiment qui chassait qui ?

J'aperçus mon reflet dans la vitre de la voiture. Malgré le faible éclairage des néons du car-port de la station, je distinguais les traits de mon visage. J'avais des cernes qui se creusaient sous mes yeux et mes iris d'une couleur chocolat étaient devenues d'un noir profond.

A l'intérieur de moi, un combat s'était engagé entre mon instinct de vampire qui me poussait à boire leur sang pour épancher la soif qui me rongeait et ma raison. Cette petite voix de la raison qui m'interdisait de toucher aux humains, si je ne voulais pas être la proie des Volturi. Ce qui m'éloignerait plus surement de Jacob que mes parents.

'' Allez-vous en, grognais-je, en signe d'avertissement.''

Malheureusement, mes menaces ne furent pas prises au sérieux, malgré que je continuais d'émettre un grognement sourd pour les tenir à distance. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire. Ils se rapprochèrent de moi, en riant à plein poumon.

'' Regardez ça, quelle petite vicieuse ! Elle miaule comme un chat ! C'est mignon, continue…''

Le meneur de la bande qui avait commencé les hostilités ne put finir sa phrase car il m'avait effleurée la joue. A cet instant où nos épidermes entrèrent en contact, il resta pétrifié sur place. Comme s'il venait d'avoir une attaque. Il se mit à hurler comme si je venais de le poignarder.

Il était en train de voir dans son esprit ce à quoi je pensais. Je m'imaginais le vidant de son sang, lui, agonisant lentement par manque d'hémoglobine dans son organisme, la terreur se peignant sur son visage livide. Il demandait que je l'achève. Je l'avais mordue au cou, aux poignets, aux bras… Il voyait la satisfaction sur mes traits.

_Tu sais maintenant quel sera ton sort ainsi que celui de tes amis si tu ne me laisses pas en paix … Alors obéis-moi. ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !_

Je rompis le contact. Mon agresseur en profita pour reculer le plus loin possible de moi mais il fut très vite arrêté par la portière de ma voiture. Apeuré et tremblant d'effroi, il la contourna le plus rapidement possible. Ses compagnons complétement déboussolés et ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passait le suivirent, inquiets.

''Allez, les gars, on s'en va, bégaya-t-il.''

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans leur pick-up et démarrèrent en trombe.

Une fois seule, je scrutais les alentours, espérant que personne n'avait été témoin de cette scène. La station était déserte. Au loin, près du café, des gens m'observaient mais ils reprirent très vite leurs occupations, sans se soucier outre mesure de moi. Pour eux, le hurlement n'avait été certainement émis par le type que pour se faire remarquer. Rien de plus…

Soulagée, je montais dans la Mercedes et me dirigea vers le coin le plus reculé du parking du café. Il fallait que je chasse au plus vite et justement une petite forêt me tendait les bras. Comme une ombre dans la nuit noire, j'y pénétrais et me mis immédiatement en chasse.

De nombreuses odeurs me chatouillaient les narines : lapins, cerfs, oiseaux… Autant de milliers de vies palpitantes qui ne demandaient qu'à ce que j'en mette un terme…

Je courais, courais, à en perdre haleine si seulement je l'avais pu. Mon esprit était embrouillé. Embrouillé et traumatisé par ce que je venais de vivre. J'avais failli tuer un être humain. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. La première fois j'avais failli attaquer Madeline Highgrove. Etais-je capable de tuer de sang-froid ? Où était ma part d'humanité dans ce cas ? Etait-ce ma part humaine qui m'avait empêchée de commettre de tels actes ?

Par deux fois je m'étais sentie menacée et par deux fois j'avais utilisé mon don pour me défendre et…riposter, voire même attaquer. Mais je ne pouvais m'interdire de penser que je l'avais utilisé à mauvais escient. Je l'avais utilisé pour faire le mal, pour torturer des humains.

Au final, n'aurais-je pas mieux fait de prendre le premier avion pour Volterra plutôt que de me lancer à la rechercher de Jacob ? Car je ne valais pas mieux que les Volturi dans ma façon d'agir. Je m'en rendais bien compte.

Toute à ces pensées, je traquai une biche que je fis tomber, en lui bondissant dessus. Je me nourris en buvant à pleine gorgée. La brulure de ma gorge se dissipa. Mes muscles se relâchèrent enfin. Une fois la bête vidée de son sang, je me relevais brusquement.

Il me semblait avoir entendu du bruit. Un autre animal dans les parages ?

Je me mis en route pour chasser une deuxième proie pour finir de me nourrir. J'avais détecté la présence d'un cerf pas loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais et je faisais attention de marcher contre le vent. Soudain, le vent changea de sens et je perçus une autre odeur qui arrêta ma marche. Une odeur étrange… Ce n'était pas un vampire, ce n'était pas un loup. Ce n'était pas humain, ni animal non plus… Je changeai de direction pour trouver l'origine de ce que je venais de humer. Mais l'odeur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu. Je me demandais même si mon esprit ne me jouait pas des tours.

Je secouai vivement ma tête. Je finissais par manquer de sommeil. Ce n'était pas bon pour ma santé mentale. Je repris ma traque et repris le chemin qui me mènerait vers ma nouvelle proie.

A peine avais-je entamé de planter mes crocs dans la jugulaire du cervidé que je venais fraîchement d'abattre que je sentis de nouveau cette étrange fragrance, ainsi que le bruit d'une branche qui craque sous les pieds. Ni une, ni deux, je me lançais à la poursuite de la créature qui semblait m'observer. Je courus à une vitesse affolante sur plusieurs miles sans parvenir à distinguer quoi ou qui que ce soit et, au bout du compte, je finis par perdre de nouveau sa trace.

Interrogative, je restai plus d'une heure sur place à essayer de percer l'étrangeté de tout cela. Sans résultat. Je fis donc demi-tour, terminai au plus vite mon repas puis, toujours perplexe, je repris le chemin qui menait à ma voiture. Toujours avec la sensation d'être suivie…

Je rentrais dans ma Mercedes et mis le contact. Je démarrai et pris le chemin de l'autoroute vers Seattle, sans remarquer la silhouette à l'orée de la forêt qui me regardait m'éloigner.

**_J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier cette histoire qui prend une ampleur de plus en plus importante. Sachez que Déception ne sera que le premier tome d'une trilogie. De nombreuses surprises vous attendent. Mais si vous voulez les prochains chapitres rapidement, il me faut des reviews._**

**_Je sais certains diront que je suis ingrate de vous prendre en otages mais je souhaiterais avoir au moins 10 reviews avant de vous poster le prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas, nous auteurs passons énormément de temps devant notre ordinateur (pour notre plaisir certes aussi) et nous apprécions avoir des répercussions, que nos lecteurs donnent leur opinion. Vous aimez ou pas ?_**

**_L'histoire vous donne envie de savoir la suite ? Alors des reviews sont les bienvenues !_**

**_Merci aussi à Melodie93 pour ses critiques constructives et pour nos échanges d'idées. Ne t'inquiète pas j'irai sur ton blog dès que le temps me le permet (ce qui n'est pas le cas malheureusement pour moi en ce moment :_( )._**

**_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favori ! Bisous à toutes !_**


	7. Chapter 7

**RENESMEE**

**Chapitre 6 : Retour aux sources**

J'arrivai enfin dans la péninsule d'Olympic, en plein milieu de l'après-midi et je me maudis intérieurement, en pensant que si j'avais un peu plus préparé mon départ, j'aurais pu prendre un vol Chicago-Port Angeles, ce qui m'aurait certainement fait gagner un temps considérable. Je quittais l'autoroute qui terminait sa course vers Seattle pour me rendre vers Port Angeles et Forks.

J'étais soulagée au fond de moi d'arriver à destination mais mon cœur qui s'emballait et mon estomac qui se serrait m'indiquer aussi dans quel état de nervosité je me trouvais. Au plus je roulais, au plus le soleil qui m'avait accompagné une bonne partie de la journée se voilait. Si bien qu'aux limites de Forks, je pus mettre mes feux de croisement et commençais à activer mes essuie-glaces car une petite bruine tombait sur la ville.

Néanmoins, je ne rentrai pas en ville et je pris le chemin de la Push. Bien que je fusse déterminée à rencontrer Jacob, j'eus soudain une hésitation. Après toutes ces années, serait-il prudent de se rendre sur un territoire qui, premièrement, n'appartenait pas à mon clan et, deuxièmement, ne m'était pas autorisée à pénétrer ? Je laissai donc mon instinct me guider et pris le chemin caché par la flore locale qui menait au lieu où j'avais vu le jour.

Ma voiture serpentait à travers les arbres. Le chemin de terre que nous avions si souvent emprunté, voilà si longtemps, était à présent presque invisible. Ce qui témoignait que plus personne ne l'empruntait. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si Alice et même Rosalie n'avaient pas prévu ce genre de chose ? Moi, roulant en pleine forêt d'Olympic ? Alice avait peut-être eut des bribes de vision à ce sujet ? J'avais toujours considéré un peu étrange le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas ''voir'' les hybrides comme la meute, Jacob ou moi. Connaissant les goûts de Tante Rose, elle m'aurait plus volontiers achetée un modèle coupé sport ou un truc de ce genre…

Cependant, à la vue de ce qui m'attendait, je pilais net et oubliai tout ce que je venais de penser au sujet d'Alice. Non, elle ne pouvait certainement pas voir les hybrides, ni ce qu'ils faisaient car si elle l'avait pu, nous serions illico revenus ici.

Incrédule, je sortis de la voiture et levai les yeux vers la maison où j'étais née, il y a sept ans. Elle ne ressemblait plus à l'image que j'en avais gardée dans mes souvenirs. Elle était dévastée. De l'extérieur, les baies vitrées avaient été brisées. La nature avait certes repris ses droits sur le parterre bordant l'entrée qu'Esmé adorait jardiner mais le bois de la façade avait été griffé de toute part. Le petit escalier de l'entrée avait été déchiqueté et la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte.

Immédiatement, je me mis sur mes gardes, à l'affût de ce qui pourrait m'attendre. En dégradant notre maison de la sorte, ceux qui avaient fait cela s'attaquaient directement au clan Cullen. Comment avaient-ils pu ?

Et le plus triste dans tout cela était que je savais qui était responsable de ce carnage. Je sentais l'odeur de loup partout. Des odeurs anciennes, d'autres plus récentes qui entouraient la maison. Comment la meute avait-elle osé faire cela ? Avait-elle profité de notre départ pour s'annexer notre territoire ? C'était impensable !

Je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir eu l'idée de venir ici avant de passer par la Push. Parce que j'étais sûre que l'on ne m'y réserverait pas un accueil chaleureux, ni que l'on m'accueille à bras ouvert. Tout cela était la faute de mes parents, s'ils avaient réagi ainsi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de rage, en entrant dans la maison.

L'intérieur était dans un état aussi calamiteux que l'extérieur. Le sol était jonché de verre brisé et de boue. La pluie s'était infiltrée par les ouvertures. Les canapés étaient déchiquetés, les bibelots écrasés par terre, le piano de mon père était en mille morceaux. Anéantie par ma découverte, je pris une touche en ivoire dans ma main. Je la serrai si fort qu'elle s'effrita dans ma main. J'en voulais à mes parents certes, mais devant l'horreur que j'avais devant les yeux, je me sentais capable de m'attaquer à ceux qui avaient commis cela. Une chance qu'aucun loup n'était dans les parages car il aurait eu à répondre de cet acte !

Comment Jacob avait-il pu laisser faire cela ? Etait-ce une idée de Sam ? Nous avions pourtant était en bon terme avec eux. Jusqu'au bout. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais…

Je n'eus pas la force d'inspecter les étages, étant presque certaine de trouver le même spectacle qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Au contraire, je me précipitai à l'extérieur par la baie vitrée du salon et courus le plus vite possible à travers ce qui avait été le jardin.

Si la maison de Carlisle et Esmé était dans cet état, quand était-il de la nôtre ? Celle de mes parents et moi ? Je traçai à travers le cours d'eau et m'enfonçai dans les bois vers ma chaumière. Mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter en cet instant, si bien que je faillis devenir vampire pour de bon. Elle était dans un état encore pire. Il n'y avait que les murs de pierre qui tenait debout ainsi que le toit. Tout le reste n'était que désolation. A l'intérieur, tous les livres avaient été déchiquetés, le mobilier n'existait plus. Je décidais de monter à l'étage. L'odeur de loup était beaucoup moins forte et persistante que dans la maison de Carlisle ce qui me fit deviner que c'est la mienne qui avait été la première l'objet de l'attaque. Néanmoins, je sentais une piste plus fraîche qui montait directement vers ma chambre. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte car elle ne tenait pratiquement plus sur ses charnières. A terre, gisait une photo prise pour mon premier anniversaire. Elle était jaunie, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tournée et retournée inlassablement entre ses doigts. Sur celle-ci, je me tenais sur les genoux de Jacob et je l'enlaçais par le cou, comme si j'essayais de le faire tomber. Nous avions tous les deux un grand sourire… C'était encore le temps des jours heureux sans chagrin, ni peine. Cette photo était celle qui ornait ma table de nuit. Je l'avais laissée lors de notre départ, après l'annonce de mes parents concernant le ''soi-disant'' abandon de Jacob.

J'humais avec profondeur la pièce. Même si, bien sûr, cela était inutile car je savais qui avait occupé ce lieu après mon départ. Je savais que c'était Jake… mon Jake. Il avait dû passer des heures ici, à dormir sur mon lit, qui était d'ailleurs le seul meuble intact. Les longs poils roux et le matelas affaissé étaient aussi des indices m'indiquant qu'il avait passé des heures à m'attendre sous sa forme animale.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Evidemment, je me doutais que les choses n'auraient pas forcément était simple mais je ne m'attendais pas à tout cela. Je pris dans mes mains la photo et sortis de la chaumière.

J'allais franchir le perron quand une odeur nouvelle me frappa. Il s'agissait d'un loup. Je me figeai sur place et je me préparai à être attaquée. Je m'accroupis, m'attendant à tout. Quelques instants plus tard, j'aperçus à l'horizon sa silhouette. Sa fourrure était d'un gris clair. Je connaissais son odeur mais je n'arrivais pas à le reconnaître. Il s'avançait vers moi prudemment, pas après pas. Lui aussi semblait perplexe, comme si mon odeur et mon physique étaient contradictoires. Son attitude n'était pas menaçante mais ses oreilles pointées vers moi et sa tête dans l'alignement de son dos indiquaient clairement qu'il était sur ses gardes.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu des loups, j'avais encore la morphologie d'une petite fille et je trouvais que, de par leur stature, ils étaient très impressionnants. Mais, pourtant, même en ayant ma taille adulte, je le trouvais toujours aussi impressionnant.

Je sortis de la maison et allais doucement à sa rencontre. Je gardai les mains légèrement levées pour qu'il voie que je ne lui voulais pas de mal. La colère que j'avais ressentie peu de temps auparavant s'était brutalement envolée, lorsque j'avais senti sa présence. A présent, j'étais surtout curieuse. Curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de la meute en cinq ans d'absence.

Il s'arrêta à une centaine de pas de moi et releva sa tête. Il me fixa de ses pupilles d'un noir profond. Je pouvais facilement comprendre qu'il était intrigué par moi, autant que je l'étais par lui. Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant plusieurs minutes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous sentions prêts à rompre ce silence interrogateur qui nous entourait. Cependant, ce fut moi qui fut la plus impatiente.

« Seth ? murmurai-je. »

Le loup pivota légèrement sa tête. Son expression étonnée me fit deviner qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. L'un des plus fidèles alliés de Jacob. Celui qui l'avait suivi dans toutes les situations et qui avait une foi inébranlable en lui. Je l'entendis respirer plus profondément. Il inhalait mon odeur et je compris qu'il attendait que je décline à mon tour mon identité.

« C'est moi, Renesmée, finit-je par dire. »

Seth expira très bruyamment, en faisant un pas en arrière. Il semblait douter de mes dires, comme si le souvenir de mon odeur lui jouait des tours.

« Oui, je sais. J'ai beaucoup changé, depuis le temps. C'est pareil pour toi, lui dis-je avec un léger sourire. »

Il était vrai qu'il ne ressemblait plus à ce jeune loup dégingandé et un peu maigrichon. A présent, il avait bien grandi et je pouvais apercevoir, sous sa fourrure, ses muscles puissants et saillants.

Je me mordis la langue, devant tant de banalités. Je voulais tellement aller à l'essentiel. Où était Jacob ? Mais j'écoutais mon instinct et celui-ci me disait de ne pas brusquer Seth. Il fallait que je gagne sa confiance. Je fus d'ailleurs soulagée de l'avoir rencontré en premier. Seth était l'un des seuls à n'avoir jamais perçu notre clan comme une menace mais plutôt comme un ami et un allié. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu si j'avais rencontré Paul ou même Leah.

Je finis par craquer et j'avançai vers lui pour le rejoindre.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Jacob… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'atteindre que déjà il faisait demi-tours et commençait à s'éloigner de moi.

« Je t'en prie, Seth, suppliai-je en le rattrapant. »

Mais celui-ci abaissa ses oreilles, en signe d'avertissement. Il ne voulait pas que je le suive ?

« S'il te plaît… J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il croie mais ce n'est pas la vérité… Laisse-moi le voir. »

Il me toisa du regard comme s'il essayait de jauger la sincérité de mes propos. J'étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées. Tout serait tellement plus facile. Il est vrai que souvent j'enviais mon père pour son don. N'avoir besoin d'aucun contact pour lire dans les pensées… J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir diffuser mes pensées sans avoir besoin de la transmettre par la peau. Je comprenais la frustration que pouvait éprouver Aro et pourquoi il tenait tant autrefois à ce que mon père appartienne à son clan.

Seth se détourna de moi et finit par prendre au pas le chemin qui menait vers la maison principale. Apparemment, il me laissait le suivre. J'étais étonnée de la maturité qu'il avait gagné. Je me souvenais d'un Seth toujours enjoué, toujours en mouvement, comme un chiot joueur et fougueux. Même en loup, Seth était toujours souriant et adorait aider ma famille : mon père, en particulier. A présent, il était calme, posé et réfléchi… et aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de moi.

Nous étions arrivés à hauteur de ma voiture, quand il s'arrêta brutalement. J'avais osé espérer sur le coup qu'il prendrait forme humaine et que je l'emmène à la Push en voiture mais il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire… Il se figea, comme une statue, le nez en l'air. Qu'avait-il senti ?

Il se retourna vers moi vivement et se mit à grogner en retroussant ses babines. J'étais perdue ! Pourquoi tout d'un coup réagissait-il de la sorte ? Pensait-il soudain que j'étais une menace pour la meute et la tribu Quileute ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

« Seth, je ne veux pas de mal ! lui dis-je d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Je compris quelques secondes plus tard que ses menaces ne m'étaient pas adressées. Je sentis les effluves du vent qui me parvenaient à mon tour. Cette odeur… la même que la nuit précédente ! Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de retenir Seth. Celui-ci en une fraction de seconde prit la fuite, en disparaissant dans les bois, non sans m'avoir auparavant lancé un regard lourd de sens. C'était comme s'il m'accusait d'avoir amené cette odeur ici… comme si je l'avais trahi.

J'avais été si près de revoir Jacob ! Et avec Seth comme intermédiaire, j'avais pensé que notre rencontre se passerait sous de bons hospices. Qu'est-ce que cette odeur et son propriétaire faisaient là ?

« Bon sang ! hurlais-je. »

Sous le coup de la frustration, j'assénais un coup magistral sur le capot du 4x4, ce qui n'eut que pour effet de froisser la tôle. En voyant les dégâts que je venais de causer, j'hurlais de plus belle. Cette créature allait me payer ça, c'était sûr. Je fis route vers l'origine de ce que je venais de sentir mais comme la nuit précédente à chaque fois que je pensais l'atteindre, celle-ci changeait de direction et restait toujours hors de ma portée. Je m'étais lancée à sa poursuite mais je fus incapable de la rattraper. Au bout de quelques instants, je m'aperçus que cette ''_chose_'' m'avait fait tourner en rond. Elle m'avait fait faire le tour de la maison !

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? finis-je par crier. »

L'odeur se rapprocha alors de moi. Je savais que la créature était à quelques pas de moi, tapie dans des fourrés ou cachée derrière un arbre.

« A quoi vous jouer ? continuai-je. Ce petit jeu ne m'amuse… »

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Cette odeur… je la connaissais ! Mes souvenirs ne m'avaient jamais fait défaut pourtant. Je me souvins de la bataille contre les Volturi… Je me revoyais, à cheval sur Jacob. Ma tête enfouie dans sa fourrure. A ce moment, je n'avais pas prêté attention à ceux qui m'entouraient. Je me souvins aussi de ce qui s'était passé après affrontement. Cette odeur avait encore été là…

« Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! demandais-je d'une voix impérieuse. »

Mais comme Seth, quelques instants auparavant, l'effluve s'enfuit et je ne sentis plus rien. Décidément, cette journée ne se passait pas du tout comme je l'avais espéré… J'étais complètement déboussolée. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire maintenant ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'aperçut que le jour commençait à décliner la soirée était déjà entamée. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de partir à la poursuite de Seth. Il avait pris la direction de la Push.

Et quand à l'autre personne qui me suivait… Eh bien elle ne semblait pas décider à m'expliquer les raisons qui la poussaient à me suivre…

Une grande lassitude s'empara de moi. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis plus de 40 heures. Je ne pouvais prendre aucune décision cohérente dans cet état. Il fallait que je me rende à la Push, c'était sûr mais je m'y rendrai le lendemain. Je préférais laisser le temps à Seth de parler de moi à la meute mais si je me doutais qu'ils avaient été mis au courant par télépathie, bien avant qu'il ne rejoigne la tribu.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la grande maison avant de rentrer dans ma voiture. Vu son état, il était hors de question que je dorme là, ni même que je campe dans les bois, comme un vampire nomade. Oui, je n'étais pas vraiment aventurière et l'ennui était que mes tantes et mes parents m'avaient trop choyé pour que j'envisage de passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

Ma décision était prise. J'avais une dernière visite à faire avant la tombée de la nuit. Quelqu'un que j'aimais énormément et que je n'avais pas revu, depuis cinq longues années… et qui serait certainement d'accord pour m'héberger.

Sans plus attendre, je mis le moteur en route, mis la photo de Jacob et moi dans mon sac et pris la direction de Forks.

Tout était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, à l'entrée de la ville, excepté que le nombre d'habitants avaient un peu augmenté. J'imaginais déjà la réflexion que ma mère aurait pu faire si elle l'avait vu.

_« Tiens, Forks deviendrait-elle populaire, pour que cent habitants de plus viennent habiter ici ? »_

Je me demandais bêtement si cela avait un lien avec le départ de mon clan. Peut-être que maintenant les vampires étaient moins intéressés par cette bourgade sans prétention…

J'eus la chance que l'unique feu de la ville était au vert. Je traversais celle-ci sans rencontrer âme qui vive, mis à part un chat de gouttière ou deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je garais ma Mercedes à côté d'une voiture de police, celle du shérif de Forks. J'étais un perplexe car un vieux fourgon, un peu semblable à celui que ma mère possédait avant de se marier à Edward était stationné sur l'aire de garage. Sauf qu'il était ici d'une couleur bleu ciel.

Charlie Swan avait-il de la visite ?

Je pris quand même mon sac de voyage dans ma voiture et le mis sur mon dos. Je montai les marches du perron. Rien n'avait vraiment changé… la façade blanche, le grand arbre devant l'entrée. Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine mais je ne distinguais aucune silhouette car des rideaux blancs avaient été ajoutés.

Devant la porte d'entrée, je pris une grande inspiration et toquai. Je perçus le bruit d'une chaise qu'on bouge à l'intérieur et des bruits de pas lourds qui se rapprochaient.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et j'aperçus enfin mon grand-père. Ce dernier me dévisagea avec des yeux si étonnés que je crus qu'ils allaient tomber par terre !

Une bouffée de joie m'envahit à sa vue mais la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut :

« Bella ? »

_**J'espère que vous avez toute passé un joyeux Noël ! C'est un cadeau en retard que je vous fais (il serait venu plus tôt si j'avais eu le nombre de reviews escompté ! ^^).**_

_**Enfin, bref. Je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé leur review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Merci encore à toutes ! Continuez comme ça, ça me booste.**_

_**Pour répondre à ton commentaire **_**Deegie**_** : non ''Déception'' n'est en aucun un roman à l'eau de rose ! J'espère au moins qu'il ne sera pas perçu comme ça. Oui dans cette histoire il y aura énormément d'enjeux politiques entre les clans et oui le départ des Cullen a une raison cachée… Mais tu découvriras tout ça dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci pour tes idées… Ca a renforcé mon envie de faire une première rencontre Nessie/Seth, plutôt qu'avec un autre loup. Merci pour ta franchise. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout, au contraire, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse.**_

_**Au fait, j'aurais besoin d'une âme charitable… J'ai besoin de petites précisions pour pouvoir continuer mon histoire tout en étant cohérente avec Stephenie Meyer. Il y a tellement de persos qu'elle a laissés en plan après BD que je suis parfois un peu larguée. Y aurait-il un fan pour me rafraichir la mémoire, notamment sur la meute, leurs liens, leurs impregnations, leur hiérarchie, etc ? Envoyez-moi un PM, SVP ! J'aurai besoin d'une experte pour quelques conseils et mises à jour…**_

_**P.S. : Alors cette fois aurais-je mes 10 reviews pour ce chapitre ? (yeux implorants du Chat Potté^^)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles**

« Bella ? » répéta Charlie, en me dévisageant dans la pénombre et en plissant les yeux.

Je secouai vivement la tête en signe de négation. Il mit alors sur son nez les lunettes qui pendaient autour de son cou, comme si, ainsi, il pourrait reconnaître la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Ce qui apparemment ne fut pas le cas. Ou plutôt si mais il semblait en proie à un combat intérieur entre ce qui était logique et ce qui ne l'était pas. Puis, soudain, la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit.

« Nessie ? » osa-t-il chuchoter, comme si le simple fait de prononcer mon prénom à voix haute l'aurait à coup sûr envoyé à l'asile psychiatrique.

J'acquiesçai d'un imperceptible hochement de tête. Charlie blêmît et je le vis vaciller. J'eus peur qu'il ne tomba dans les pommes mais il reprit très rapidement son aplomb. Il avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec le surnaturel mais il était assez fort pour tenir le choc.

« Tu as grandi…, fut la seule phrase qui sortit de sa bouche. »

Nous restâmes bêtement sur le perron à nous dévisager. Je pus alors me rendre compte que cinq années laissent leurs marques sur un être humain. Ses rides s'étaient accentués et ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur poivre et sel très prononcée. Il portait à présent des lunettes… et il n'était pas seul chez lui.

« Charlie, que se passe-t-il ? dit une voix féminine, qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux. »

Mon grand-père ouvrit alors en grand la porte d'entrée et je vis qu'à l'entrée du salon, se tenait Sue Clearwater.

« Sue, chérie, répondit-il, c'est Renesmée... Nessie est revenue… »

Sue et moi eurent toutes deux un hoquet de surprise.

Sue chérie ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Mais yeux bougèrent à une vitesse vampirique et je découvris que Charlie et Sue portaient à leurs annulaires gauches des bagues. Ils s'étaient mariés ?

Face à mon regard incrédule, Sue me dévisagea elle aussi. Cependant, contrairement à Charlie, elle ne semblait pas choquée par mon apparence mais plutôt contrariée par ce que mon retour impliquait. C'était comme si mon retour signifiait également le retour des problèmes.

« Renesmée, que fais-tu ici ? me demanda-t-elle, inquiète. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Charlie me força à entrer dans le hall d'entrée et prit mon sac de voyage, en refermant la porte sur nous. Je le regardai faire, silencieuse. L'embarras me gagna. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, finalement, ici. J'avais l'impression que je demandais l'asile à deux étrangers qui ne me reconnaissaient pas.

« Laisse-la d'abord se débarrasser de son manteau, Sue, dit-il jovialement. »

Ma venue semblait le mettre dans une joie sans nom. Je me déshabillais et il me mena au salon. Il me fit asseoir dans le canapé et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Sue, quant à elle, resta debout près de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es belle ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas oublié ton pépé. Il y a si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Je croyais que ta mère et moi aviez fini par m'oublier… Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi. Quel âge as-tu à présent ? »

Je le regardai, un peu perdue. Je n'avais jamais été très loquace et Charlie ne m'avait pas souvent entendu parler. D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours pensé que je tenais de lui pour ce détail.

« Je… J'ai…enfin… c'est compliqué… balbutiai-je pour seule réponse. »

Soudain, il se renfrogna et murmura.

«- Oui, je vois. Le secret, c'est ça ? Mais, c'est quand même incroyable, lorsque vous êtes partis, tu avais 7 ans et maintenant tu en as beaucoup plus que 12, je me trompe ? Ou alors tu es vraiment précoce...

- Je suis en terminale.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis dans un lycée pour surdoués.

- Mais comment cela se fait ? Il y a cinq ans, tu venais juste de savoir lire et écrire et…

- Non, ça c'était ce que maman voulait te faire croire pour ne pas te perturber. Mieux tu en savais et mieux c'était pour toi. Mais les hybrides comme moi… »

Charlie émit un frisson.

« - Arrête, me coupa Sue. Tu sais que Charlie n'aime pas que l'on parle de ces choses.

- Ca va aller, Sue, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fini par m'y faire avec le temps. C'est juste que les mots de Nessie me rappellent ceux de Bella.

- Quoi ? demandai-je perplexe.

- Attends un instant, me demanda Charlie. »

Il monta à l'étage, me laissant seule avec Sue. Celle-ci ne m'adressa pas la parole et partit s'affairer dans la cuisine. Elle savait ce que Charlie voulait me montrer, sans aucun doute.

En attendant qu'il revienne, j'observais le salon. Rien n'avait vraiment changé mais l'on voyait tout de même que maintenant une femme partageait le quotidien de Charlie Swan. Ma mère était-elle au courant de ça ? Je me levai pour regarder le fronton de la cheminée où étaient exposées des photos de famille. Il y avait beaucoup de photos de ma mère au lycée, celle de la remise des diplômes, celle de son mariage où elle posait avec Charlie et puis il y avait quelques photos de moi aussi, lorsque nous étions encore dans l'état de Washington. Les photos semblaient être disposées suivant le cours du temps qui avait passé. La dernière était celle apparemment du mariage de Sue et de Charlie. Ce dernier esquissait un sourire mais l'on pouvait voir cependant une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Je pus aisément en deviner la cause : l'absence de ma mère, mon absence en ce jour qui avait dû compter pour lui. Pourquoi mes parents avaient fait cela ?

« J'aurais tellement aimé être présente ce jour-là, murmurai-je des trémolos dans la voix. »

J'avais entendu Charlie descendre bruyamment l'escalier. Il se tenait derrière moi.

« C'était mon souhait le plus cher. Malheureusement, cela fait cinq ans que je n'ai plus eu de vos nouvelles. Vous êtes partis sans laisser d'adresse, vos numéros de téléphones ont changé. Je n'avais aucun moyen de vous contacter. Sans Sue, je ne sais pas si j'aurai supporté cela très longtemps… »

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé, pépé. Si seulement j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit, jamais cela ne se serait passé comme ça, lui dis-je. »

Pour seule réponse, il me tendit une lettre. Elle était froissée avec le temps. Je la lui pris des mains délicatement.

« J'avais pensé que tu aurais pu m'expliquer les raisons de votre départ. Ta mère n'a pas été très explicite. Je sais que vous n'aviez pas le choix mais… je ne pensais pas que ce serait dans ses conditions. »

Je lus alors la lettre que ma mère avait écrite, il y avait cinq ans.

_Charlie, Papa,_

_Je sais que lorsque tu liras cette lettre tu m'en voudras énormément et que tu ne comprendras pas toutes les raisons de ce que je t'écris. Lorsque nous sommes venus hier te rendre visite Edward, Nessie et moi, cela était en réalité un adieu._

_Oui, nous avons quitté définitivement l'état de Washington. Je t'avais promis pourtant que lorsque nous partirions un jour, je te préviendrais directement. Excuse-moi de le faire par lettre mais je n'avais pas la force pour des adieux de vive voix._

_Oui, j'avais promis que nous resterions près de toi, tant que tu accepterais notre secret. Malheureusement, les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre tous les changements ainsi que les non-changements qui s'opèrent dans ma famille. Il est temps pour nous de partir ailleurs._

_Je pars cependant confiante et rassurée car je sais que tu auras Sue à tes côtés pour t'épauler et supporter notre départ. Maman et Phil ont réussi à accepter mon éloignement. Je sais qu'il en sera de même pour toi._

_Pour ta sécurité, je ne peux te dire où nous partons. Promets-moi de ne pas utiliser tes contacts dans la police pour nous retrouver. Il faut absolument préserver notre secret. Il en va de ta sécurité. Je sais que les Quileutes seront là pour te protéger._

_Si notre destination reste un mystère pour toi c'est aussi pour que la tribu continue à t'accepter. Ils ne doivent pas croire que tu savais ce que nous nous préparions à faire._

_Je te souhaite d'être heureux, comme je le suis._

_J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons enfin nous revoir…._

_Ta Bella qui t'aime._

Je lus la lettre au moins trois fois pour m'imprégner de tous les détails que ma mère avait donnés. Ce qui voulait dire peu de choses, en vérité. Mais apparemment, mes parents et mon clan n'avaient pas anticipé notre départ. C'était comme si nous avions fui quelque chose… mais quoi ? Jacob ? C'était absurde et en y repensant à cet instant, je trouvais que leur excuse concernant notre départ, à savoir le fait que l'imprégnation de Jacob était contre-nature paraissait fort légère.

Je finis par redonner la lettre à Charlie. Celui-ci la garda contre lui. Il me regarda attentivement, de façon intense.

« Cette lettre était une des seules preuves tangibles que vous existiez Bella et toi. Même lorsqu'elle vivait avec sa mère, j'avais toujours des nouvelles d'elle. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été très proches mais sa venue à Forks a été une telle bouffée d'air frais dans ma vie. Son départ et toutes ses années sans nouvelles m'ont laissé un goût amer. Le temps passe et votre souvenir s'estompait. C'était cela le plus dur à admettre… »

Les yeux de Charlie commencèrent à se baigner de larmes. Soudain, il se rendit compte de sa faiblesse. Sa carapace avait cédé l'espace d'un moment. Il inspira profondément et son sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis toutes ces choses. Ne tiens pas rigueur à un père qui se fait vieux.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, pépé. J'aimerai tant savoir la vraie raison de notre départ. Les excuses de maman sont assez…

- Maman ? me coupa-t-il. »

Je restai interdite. Pourtant, il avait bien compris que je n'étais pas véritablement une orpheline recueille par Bella et Edward. Il devait bien s'apercevoir que j'étais leur fille biologique. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Il semblait chercher les ressemblances et les différences entre moi et Bella… Des rides se creusaient sur son front, alors que son esprit semblait en proie à une franche réflexion. Puis ses traits se détendirent et son sourire s'illumina.

« - Oui, oui. Je m'en suis toujours douté et après tout, même si Bella ne me l'a jamais avoué, je pense l'avoir toujours su, dit-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Pépé…

- Oui, le secret. Je sais… Motus et bouche cousue… »

Nous finîmes par nous enlacer. Je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien et son odeur alléchante me frappa les narines. Heureusement, j'avais chassé la veille.

« A table, cria Sue. »

Suite à cet appel, Charlie et moi, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre. Cependant, il me retint par les épaules et murmura :

« - Dis-moi seulement, si ta mère va bien.

- Je te promets que tout va bien et que papa et elle sont très heureux.

- Bien, me dit-il, soulagé. Allez, Nessie, viens te joindre à nous pour le dîner. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans la cuisine. L'odeur de nourriture humaine me répugnait quelque peu, alors je retins ma respiration pour ne pas paraître dégoûtée. Charlie semblait avoir compris beaucoup de choses me concernant mais je ne souhaitais pas l'effrayer en lui révélant mes habitudes. Je m'efforçai à adopter une mine réjouie.

Sue avait déjà dressé un couvert en plus à table. Je m'y installai en même temps que mon grand-père. Celui-ci mettait déjà sa serviette autour de son cou.

« Ça m'a l'air délicieux, chérie, dit-il, en prenant l'assiette que Sue lui tendait.

- Spaghetti à la bolognaise. Est-ce que cela te convient ? me demanda Sue, en me dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

- Oui, mentis-je, c'est mon plat préféré !

- Tu verras, Nessie, Sue est la meilleure cuisinière de la Terre. Elle est encore plus douée que Bella. »

Charlie regarda Sue amoureusement. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui , je t'ai épousé dans le but de faire une bonne action. J'avais peur que tu ne finisses par mourir de faim tout seul. »

Nous nous esclaffèrent tous les trois. L'atmosphère était plus détendue, bien que Sue semblait toujours un peu gênée par ma présence.

Notre repas achevé (ne me demandez pas comment j'ai pu ingurgiter cela), je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

« Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés ? »

Sue et Charlie se prirent la main.

« - Cela fera quatre ans, le mois prochain, me répondit-elle.

- Et Seth et Leah, que… »

Je m'interrompis car Charlie se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il se leva, en prétextant que son match de base-ball était certainement déjà commencé et qu'il ne voulait pas manqué cette rencontre. Il nous laissa seules, Sue et moi, dans la cuisine. Apparemment, je venais d'aborder un sujet sensible et Charlie avait préféré prendre la fuite plutôt que d'assister à cette discussion.

Sue resta silencieuse et commença à faire la vaisselle. J'acceptai son attitude et me mis à essuyer les assiettes qu'elle posait sur l'égouttoir. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, le silence devint oppressant et ma patience atteignit ses limites.

« Comment va Jacob ? demandai-je. »

Ma question avait franchi le seuil de ma bouche sans que mon cerveau n'y prenne garde. Je me mordis les lèvres suite à ma stupidité. Sue se figea et resta le regard plongé dans l'évier.

« - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Renesmée.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je à brûle pour point. J'ai vu Seth tout à l'heure…

- Seth ? Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non, il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, avouai-je. Il est parti, après qu'il m'ait reconnu… »

Instinctivement, je ne lui parlai pas de cette odeur qui l'avait effrayé. Je savais que cela ne la concernait pas.

« - Raison de plus pour ne pas t'attarder ici, répliqua-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sue ? demandai-je, inquiète. J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait à notre maison. La meute a pris possession de notre territoire. Qu'en est-il de notre traité ? Cela n'a plus de valeurs à leurs yeux ?

- Renesmée, me dit Sue, en me regardant enfin dans les yeux, énormément de choses ont changé en cinq ans. Je ne suis plus au fait de ce qui se passe à la Push. Epouser Charlie a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis le décès de Harry mais, chez les Quileutes, cela a un prix. J'ai dû renoncer à ma place dans le conseil pour vivre à Forks.

- Je pensais que les Quileutes avaient des idées plus progressistes que celle d'exiler un membre de la tribu qui épouse un ''visage pâle''.

- Pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'un membre du conseil. Pas lorsqu'il s'agit du père de Bella Swan. Surtout lorsque c'est Billy Black qui siège au conseil.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Le départ de votre clan a bouleversé la tribu à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Il a fallu du temps pour que tous admettent que Charlie ne savait rien de votre destination et qu'il n'essayait pas de vous couvrir. De profonds changements se sont opérés dans la meute. Et mon union avec Charlie a rendu les choses encore plus difficiles…

- Tu parles de Seth et Leah ? »

Sue acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« - Leah n'a pas accepté que je me remarie. Je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis un moment. Quant à Seth… Eh bien, il est obligé d'obéir à son alpha et cela nous empêche de nous voir.

- Sam ?

- Non, Jacob…

- Quoi ? Jacob est devenu le mâle dominant ? m'exclamai-je.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, beaucoup de choses ont changé, Renesmée, et tout ce que je peux dire de certain, c'est que ceux de ton espèce ne sont pas les bienvenus à la Push. »

Je ne prêtai pas attention aux mises en garde de Sue. Jacob était à la Push… Il était vivant… Il était là… Rien n'avait plus d'importance que cela. Je pourrais aller le voir. Sue me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Renesmée, je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris. Jacob ne t'accueillera pas les bras ouverts. Tu cours un danger si tu restes ici. »

Je finis par prendre les mains de Sue dans les miennes. Elle sembla surprise par la chaleur qui émanait de mon corps ainsi que par l'affection qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes yeux aux iris différents de ceux de mon clan.

« J'ai besoin de voir Jacob. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Il s'est imprégné de moi, il ne pourra pas me blesser. Il en sera incapable…

- N'oublie pas que Sam, aussi, était imprégné d'Emily et tu sais ce qui s'est passé…

- C'est un risque que je dois prendre mais je ne pourrais supporter une éternité sans le revoir. »

Sue finit par céder.

« Bien, me dit-elle. En attendant, il te faut une chambre pour te reposer… »

Lorsque j'annonçai à Charlie que j'allais rester pour quelques jours, celui-ci fut au comble du bonheur. Il me proposa tout de suite de m'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella. Il m'y mena directement. Sue et lui me laissèrent, en me souhaitant une bonne nuit, sans avoir au préalable promis à Sue de l'avertir si je décidais de me rendre voir Jacob.

Aucune modification n'avait été faite dans la chambre. C'était comme si ma mère y vivait encore. Charlie l'avait laissé intact depuis son départ de la demeure Swan, le jour de son mariage. Sept ans déjà et pourtant, j'arrivai encore à distinguer son odeur humaine. Cela me troubla au plus haut point. Je n'avais jamais connu ma mère avant qu'elle ne devienne vampire. Elle s'était transformée le jour de ma naissance. Bien sûr j'avais quelques réminiscences de son odeur qui avait changé ce jour-là. Mais je me souvenais surtout d'une odeur de mort…

Là cela n'avait rien à voir. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à son parfum naturel mais en plus attirant. Pas comme une proie que l'on a envie de chasser mais plutôt la promesse d'une protection chaleureuse. J'ouvris l'armoire et je découvris de vieux vêtements qui lui avaient appartenu et que certainement tante Alice n'avait pas voulu qu'elle emporte. Je pris un vieux pull qui pendait sur un cintre et j'enfouis mon nez dedans et inhalai profondément. Ce fut à cet instant que je sus que j'avais beau être mâture physiquement, je ne l'étais pas encore psychologiquement. La maison, ma famille me manquait mais l'image de Jacob effaça bien vite la mélancolie qui m'avait gagnée. Je savais que je prenais les bonnes décisions.

J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. J'étais trop excitée à l'idée de revoir Jacob. En plus, ma mère avait laissé le trappeur de rêve accroché au montant de son lit. Celui que Jacob lui avait offert pour ses 18 ans, en tant qu'humaine, ce qui ne m'aidait pas. J'étais persuadé que tout se passerait bien le lendemain.

J'étais enfin en train de m'assoupir, lorsqu'un bruit infime se fit entendre dans la chambre. Mon côté vampire m'alerta et je me réveillais brusquement. Dans le coin de la chambre, une silhouette m'observait.

« Jacob ? demandai-je. »

Mais à peine avais-je prononcé ce nom que je sus que je me trompais. Cette odeur n'était pas celle de Jacob. C'était celle de la créature qui me traquait depuis mon départ de Chicago, celle qui avait fait fuir Seth.

En une fraction de seconde, j'avais bondi hors du lit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je. »

Un léger ricanement sortit de la bouche de l'intrus. Je me plaçai tout de suite en posture de défense, comme mon père me l'avait enseigné.

« Enfin, Renesmée, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? me répondit une voix chaude, douce et voluptueuse. »

Je me redressai abandonnant ma défense. Je me rapprochai de celui qui se tenait devant moi. Oui, je le connaissais. Cet être, je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois mais je m'en rappelai bien à présent. Bien sûr que je connaissais cette odeur qui m'avait suivi. Cette odeur qui n'était pas humaine, ni vampire, ni loup. Elle appartenait à mon semblable, le seul comme moi.

Les yeux de l'hybride s'illuminèrent, lorsqu'il vit que je l'avais enfin reconnu.

« Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ainsi, Nahuel ? fut la seule chose que je trouvai à lui dire. »

_**Eh bien oui, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'étais pas revenue avec un nouveau chapitre. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné mes 10 reviews !**_

_**Bon en comptant celles qui m'ont mis en favori ou en alerte, c'est vrai qu'on a dépassé ce nombre donc voilà ce chapitre pour vous.**_

_**Et pour être franche, ce n'est pas non plus entièrement dû à cela. Le début d'année a été bien occupé, notamment avec mon déménagement. Quand on est fatigué, on n'a pas toujours la tête à écrire. Mais quand même, peut-être que si j'avais eu plus de reviews… ^^**_

_**Bon j'arrête de vous embêter ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Et j'espère publier le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus vite. Biz à toutes.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**JACOB**

**Chapitre 1: De toute façon, je ne changerai pas d'avis, tous les Cullen se valent.**

L'aube venait de se lever. J'étais à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la maison que mon estomac affamé avait déjà senti l'odeur d'œufs brouillés, de pains chauds et de bacon. Je traversais la réserve comme à mon habitude, uniquement vêtu de mon bermuda, malgré le froid de l'automne qui commençait déjà à s'abattre sur la péninsule d'Olympic, alors que l'été n'était pas encore terminé.

Plus personne ne se retournait, en voyant ma mine renfrognée. Plus personne ne demandait si j'allais bien depuis longtemps, parce qu'en fait plus personne n'osait me le demander. D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeais vers la petite maison en bois peinte en rouge qui jouxtait sa sœur jumelle, à la limite de la réserve.

J'ouvris la porte, un peu violemment, je dois l'avouer, ce qui ne fit pourtant nullement saisir Leah qui était occupé à cuisiner.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour me saluer.

« - Bonjour, Jake, dit-elle, d'un ton un peu froid.

- Salut, maugréais-je. »

Je sentais que je lui transmettais mon agacement, ma colère et ma nervosité et je la connaissais bien pour savoir que cela la mettait toujours hors d'elle. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette raison-là.

Elle finit toutefois par me faire face alors que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que je m'étais installé à table. Elle eut un léger saisissement, lorsqu'elle me dévisagea mais elle se reprit une fraction de seconde après. Elle déposa les œufs et le bacon dans mon assiette, en silence. Puis, elle prit place à côté de moi.

« - Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit ? Tu n'es pas rentré à la maison…

- Hmmpff, soupirai-je, en avalant mon petit-déjeuner. »

J'avalai le tout et la regardai à mon tour. Elle avait les bras croisés et n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette.

« - J'ai couru, finis-je par répondre.

-Jusqu'où ?

- J'ai dépassé la frontière du Canada… Et puis arrête avec ces questions, Leah ! J'ai l'impression que tu te prends pour ma mère. Que craignais-tu ? Que je m'enfuis encore une fois ? »

Leah ne répondit pas mais commença à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Je savais que cette absence de réponse était un acquiescement de sa part.

« - C'est simplement que j'ai passé une nuit blanche par ta faute à cause de ta nervosité, de ton stress et de tes foutus images que tu m'as mises dans la tête à moi mais aussi aux autres. Je crois qu'à la Push, personne n'a trouvé le sommeil. Call n'a pas arrêté d'hurler à la mort. Embry et Quil ont passé la nuit à faire la ronde autour de la réserve… et Seth s'est réfugié à la villa. Ne sois pas étonné si ce matin Paul et Jared viennent te voir pour décider d'un plan…

- Quel plan ?

- Tu comptes quand même faire quelque chose vis-à-vis de la Cullen. Tu ne vas pas la laisser fureter ici et la laisser revenir sur son ancien territoire ! »

Soudain, je me levais brusquement de ma chaise, ce qui fit tomber la table.

« - Pour qui te prends-tu, Leah ? L'alpha ? Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite ! Si je suis parti hier, après l'annonce de Seth, c'est pour réfléchir posément à ce que le retour de Renesmée impliquait.

- Posément ? Ton état d'esprit n'avait rien de posé. Tu as vu son image à travers l'esprit de Seth et puis tu as filé comme si tu avais la mort aux trousses. Tu nous as laissé en plan, comme ça, sans aucun ordre, sans prendre le temps de nous consulter et tu ne m'as rien dit à moi non plus.

- Si tu réfléchis, j'ai donné mes instructions et elles ont été suivies cette nuit. »

Leah me dévisagea d'un air interrogateur comme si elle ne me comprenait pas.

« Oui, continuai-je, Embry et Quill ont protégé le village et Seth est retourné à la villa pour veiller et voir si les Cullen revenaient. Ce que j'ai appris par le passé, c'est que si un seul Cullen déboule, les autres ne sont pas loin. Ils ne se déplacent jamais seuls. Si Nessie est là, alors ses parents le sont aussi certainement. »

Leah soupira.

« - Le problème, Jake, c'est qu'elle est ton imprégnée. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir les idées claires. Ce pourquoi nous nous battons, depuis toutes ces années, ne vont pas être réduites à néant parce que soudainement, les sang-froid ont la lubie de revenir par ici. Je ne veux plus te voir dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, lorsqu'ils ont fui. Ça a failli te tuer. Regarde le temps que tu as mis pour te rétablir.

- Le fait que Nessie soit revenue ne change rien. Je ne changerai ni d'avis, ni ma façon de voir les choses sur les vampires. Tous les Cullen se valent de toute façon. Ils ne tiennent jamais parole, que ce soit Bella, Edward et même Nessie. Il n'y a peut-être que Carlisle qui vaut la peine que l'on se fie à lui et encore, je n'en suis plus très convaincu. Ne t'en fait pas, Leah. Je peux te jurer qu'aucun Cullen ne restera près de la Push. C'est terminé. »

Sur ces mots, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour faire une rapide toilette. J'eus quand même le temps d'entendre Leah murmurer.

« Si seulement tes mots n'étaient pas en contradiction avec tes sentiments. »

Je commençais à me brosser les dents et je compris pourquoi Leah s'était saisi, lorsqu'elle m'avait vu entrer. Mes cheveux, bien que coupés courts, étaient en bataille, des brindilles et des feuilles étaient emmêlés dedans. J'avais un manque de sommeil, certes, mais j'étais pâle et mes yeux étaient entourés de profondes cernes d'un noir d'encre.

Quel cauchemar, lorsque la meute que vous dirigez entend toutes vos pensées, même les plus enfouies et connaît tous vos moindres secrets.

Je revis par souvenir interposé ce que Nessie était devenue. Ma Nessie… Celle que je chérissais depuis le moment où elle était venue au monde encore plus que ma propre vie. Elle avait grandi… Elle était adulte maintenant et surtout elle était revenue. Etait-ce pour moi ? Je voyais aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche ses cheveux couleur bronze, ses yeux chocolat et son sourire d'ange. Ahhh... Je stoppai tout de suite cet élan de joie qui commençait à me transporter, ces papillons qui voletaient dans mon ventre et ce cœur qui s'emballait rien que de penser à elle.

Je me forçais à penser à tous les côtés sombres que j'avais traversés. Tous ces moments douloureux… qui me hantaient depuis des années. Je me concentrai sur le jour où j'avais découvert que les Cullen étaient partis sans me laisser de mot, sans me dire où ils allaient, sans me laisser voir Nessie une dernière fois. Je me revoyais courant dans la forêt comme un aliéné pour chercher leur trace. Je me revoyais fuir la réserve, fuir la meute qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi je réagissais de la sorte. Tous pratiquement étaient imprégnés pourtant la seule qui avait parvenu à comprendre ce que je ressentais était Leah. Je revivais exactement avec Renesmée ce qui m'était arrivé lorsque j'avais dû me détacher de Bella et cela était une torture dans mon esprit et mon cœur. J'avais passé des mois à errer comme un loup solitaire. Je me souvins de ce jour où je m'étais rendu jusqu'en Alaska voir le clan Denali pour leur demander de l'aide et qu'elles m'avaient chassé comme un malpropre.

J'avais été persuadé qu'elles me cachaient la vérité. Elles savaient où étaient les Cullen et je m'étais douté qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas si loin que je ne le pensais. Je me doutais qu'ils leur rendraient visite. Mais je n'étais pas sur mon territoire. J'étais seul contre tous ces vampires.

L'absence de Nessie m'avait ôté ma force vitale. Elle m'avait privé de mon envie de me battre et puis il y avait cet appel… Cet appel incessant qui résonnait dans ma tête et qui m'ordonnait impérativement de revenir à la Push. Alors ma volonté faiblit face à cet ordre qu'une force supérieure me commandait. J'obéis. Mes pattes firent marche arrière et je galopais sans m'arrêter vers ma tribu, vers la meute. Tellement de choses avaient changé, en quelques temps.

Sam avait épousé Emily, il y avait déjà un an de cela et ce qui devait arriver était forcément arrivé. Emily était enceinte. Cette nouvelle avait affaibli considérablement la dominance de Sam dans la meute. Il ne voyait plus de raison de se transformer alors que les Cullen étaient partis et qu'aucun vampire n'était revenu près de notre territoire.

L'annonce de la grossesse d'Emily a brisé quelque chose en Leah. Si tant est qu'il y ait quelque chose encore à briser. Elle avait profité de la faiblesse de Sam. Lorsque je revins tout était chamboulé. Sam avait renoncé à son rôle d'alpha. Il s'était éloigné de la Push avec Emily pour rendre visite à de la famille appartenant à une autre tribu… et Leah était devenu la femelle alpha.

Un conseil s'était réuni au plus vite. Tous les loups étaient perturbés qu'une femelle soit la dominante. En des milliers d'années de magie ancestrale, cela ne s'était jamais produit. Et pourtant tous lui obéissaient, même si cela était à contrecœur. En mon absence, tous jugeaient que Paul méritait ce rôle plus qu'elle. Il avait essayé de se battre avec Leah mais il avait perdu et son amour propre en avait pris un coup.

Mais voilà que j'étais revenu. J'avais rejoint la meute, le soir du conseil et tous furent choqués d'apprendre que Leah m'avait appelé. C'était elle qui m'avait fait revenir. Elle avait simplement gardé la place qui était mienne. Je ne sais pourquoi mais ce rôle que j'avais fui depuis si longtemps, je l'ai accepté sans même réfléchir. Leah prit naturellement la place de second et personne ne s'interposa. C'était il y a quatre ans…

Ce jour-là aussi, nous avons appris que Sue avait accepté la demande en mariage de Charlie. Elle a accepté la loi de notre tribu qui oblige un membre du conseil a renoncé à sa place lorsqu'il épouse un étranger. Billy a appliqué la loi pour le bien de tous et surtout pour le mien, je pense. Les Cullen et leur départ avaient déjà bien entamé l'amitié entre mon père et celui de Bella et je crois que cette décision concernant Sue a mis un terme à une amitié longue de plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Depuis, d'un commun accord avec Leah, nous avons pour but avec la meute de chasser les vampires le plus loin de notre territoire. Car Sam avait tort. Les vampires sont revenus petit à petit, des nomades qui rêvaient d'avoir un nouveau terrain de chasse. Nous les avons traqués et exterminés un par un. Pourquoi ?

Pour éviter que d'autres membres de la tribu ne mutent. Pour éviter que d'autres loups s'imprègnent et ne vivent ce que nous avons enduré Leah et moi. Nous y avons réussi, sauf pour Call. Un ado de 15 ans qui était le dernier à avoir muté, lorsque le dernier groupe de quatre nomades se sont un peu trop approchés de la réserve. Depuis, aucun accident n'était à déplorer et je comptais bien que cela ne se reproduise plus. Même si pour cela, il fallait faire partir Nessie.

D'ailleurs où était-elle en ce moment ? Elle n'était plus revenue à la villa pour passer la nuit… Peut-être avait-elle été choquée par le carnage que j'avais fait pendant l'une de mes crises de folie, peu après leur départ… Peut-être ne reviendrait-elle plus…

_« N'oublie pas cette odeur, Jacob. Il faut savoir quelle est cette chose qui était avec elle hier, lorsque je l'ai rencontré… »_

Zut ! Mes pensées avaient encore vagabondé et voilà que Seth se mettait à me rappeler que tous entendaient mes pensées… En tant qu'alpha, j'avais la malédiction si l'on pût dire que la meute était en liaison constante avec moi, même sous forme humaine. Cela nous avait tous surpris au début car ce n'était pas le cas avec Sam. Cela a conforté l'idée que je devais être le vrai dominant dans la meute…

_« Oui, il faut savoir si ce n'est pas une ruse des Cullen… Cette odeur avait un léger effluve de vampire. Il faut être sur nos gardes… pensa Leah. »_

« Décidément, je ne peux même pas me laver tranquillement, maugréai-je. »

J'entendis les rires de toute la meute dans ma tête, bien que ceux-ci fussent empreints de nervosité.

Je retournai dans la cuisine qui faisait aussi office de salon. Leah était là en présence de Billy.

Je le saluai de la tête. Il me répondit avec un léger sourire. L'heure était grave et il savait ce que je devais ressentir en cet instant. Entre mes sentiments et mon devoir de chef, il faudrait trancher. C'était ce qu'il avait dû faire pour Sue, j'imagine…

« - Tout le monde arrive, dit Leah. J'ai pensé qu'une réunion s'imposait, maintenant que tu as réfléchis…

- Décidément, tu agis toujours comme bon te semble… Tu n'es plus l'alpha, ne l'oublie pas.

- Oui, me répondit-elle, légèrement vexée, mais je te connais assez pour savoir ce que tu comptes faire. Et ton intention était de réunir la meute, n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais, dis-je à contrecœur.

- Ton père veut assister à la réunion en tant que représentant de la tribu.

- Bien sûr… Pas de problème… »

Bien que je me sois éloigné de mon père, suite à toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversées, Billy a toujours été là pour moi. Il était heureux que je revienne sur le droit chemin et que je prenne ma place légitime d'alpha et pour être sûr que je reste à la Push, il m'avait offert de quoi bâtir ma maison près de la sienne. Je l'ai construite de mes mains et l'ai peinte à l'identique de celle de mon père. Comme cela, j'étais proche de lui, s'il devait se déplacer ou s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait vu aussi d'un bon œil que j'invite Leah à s'installer avec moi. Malgré son fichu caractère, elle avait le don de m'apaiser et nos innombrables discussions me permettaient d'évacuer tout ce que j'emmagasinais. Notre relation avait également eu du bon pour elle. Elle avait tiré un trait sur ses rancœurs vis-à-vis d'Emily et Sam et ils étaient revenus à la Push.

D'habitude, la meute avait le don de faire énormément de vacarme en entrant chez moi mais aujourd'hui elle était étrangement calme. Tous entrèrent et prirent place dans la minuscule pièce : Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Colin, Brady, Call … sauf…

« - Où est Seth ?

- Il arrive. Il inspectait une dernière fois la villa avant de nous rejoindre.

- Et alors ?

- C'est désert. Elle n'y est pas revenue ce matin, me répondit-il. »

Call avait été le dernier à muter. Il était un peu sur le qui-vive car contrairement à tous, il n'avait jamais affronté de vampires et n'en avait jamais croisé. Le fait de le voir ainsi me rappelait ce pour quoi je me battais… Si je laissais les vampires se réinstaller, on allait finir par contaminer toute la tribu et elle ne deviendrait qu'une meute de loups. De nombreuses recherches avec Billy m'avaient appris qu'au final tous les Quileutes avaient plus ou moins le gène lycan, suite aux nombreux mariages consanguins des siècles passés.

Notre assemblée commença donc sans Seth.

«- Alors, quel est ton plan d'action ? demanda Paul à brûle pour point.

- Il n'y aura aucun plan d'action, Paul, lui répondis-je immédiatement. Nous devons simplement attendre. Nessie est peut-être une Cullen mais elle reste un hybride…

- Quelle réelle différence avec un vampire ? Elle l'est à moitié, faut pas l'oublier, répliqua Jared.

-Oui mais Jake s'est imprégné d'elle ! s'exclama Quil. On n'est pas là pour réfléchir à la façon d'exterminer un sang-froid, cette fois.

- En plus, il n'y a aucune raison de l'attaquer, dit Brady. C'est vrai, elle n'a pas violé le traité, elle n'est pas entré sur notre territoire, elle n'a pas attaqué la tribu ou la meute.

- Tout à fait d'accord, continua Embry, finalement il n'y a aucune raison de se rassembler pour ça ! Hein, Jake ?

- Si, lui répondis-je. Je veux tous que vous soyez vigilants. Si les Cullen sont de retour, nous devons savoir s'ils sont tous là et il nous faut trouver Carlisle. Si vous voyez un Cullen, transmettez-lui ce message et c'est tout. Dites-lui également ne pas approcher la Push. Si vous croisez Carlisle, dites-lui que j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec lui de toute urgence. Je compte bien à ce qu'ils repartent aussi vite qu'ils nous ont quittés. Je veux aussi que nous trouvions qui était avec Nessie hier. Vous allez vous répartir par groupe de trois : Embry, Quil et Colin d'un côté et Paul, Jared et Brady de l'autre…

- Et moi ? s'inquiéta Call.

- Toi tu restes à la réserve. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à cela pour le moment.

- Leah, Seth et moi allons former le troisième groupe. A condition que Seth réapparaissent bien sûr. »

Notre réunion fut interrompue par un coup à la porte. Leah qui était la plus proche de l'entrée ouvrit.

C'était Sam qui venait nous rendre visite.

« - Alors ? J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

- Non, bien sûr, lui dis-je. Salut Sam.

- Eh ben vous faites tous des têtes d'enterrement. Un truc grave est arrivé ?

- Non, lui dis-je d'un air le plus détaché possible. Juste une réunion de routine.

- Bonjour Billy, dit Sam. »

Il salua mon père. Façon polie de me dire que si ce n'était pas grave, Billy n'assisterait pas à la réunion.

« On avait fini de toute façon, continuai-je, en jetant un regard à tous. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. »

La meute acquiesça de la tête et sortit de la maison, à l'exception de Leah.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle, en prenant dans les bras et en faisant tournoyer la fillette qui accompagnait Sam. »

Celle-ci rit aux éclats.

« Je suis désolé, Jake. J'avais prévu avec Seth de déposer Melody chez toi. Il devait la garder ce matin, le temps pour Emily et moi d'aller à l'hôpital de Forks pour son échographie du 5e mois. Il ne t'a pas prévenu ?

- Non, lui dis-je. D'ailleurs, on l'attend. Je ne sais pas où il est. Il m'a dit qu'il arrivait tout à l'heure. Tu ne l'as pas vu en chemin ?

- Non. Je sais que ça ne me concerne plus mais pourquoi ce rassemblement ce matin ? Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, tu sais.

- Ça ira, Sam. Merci. Ce n'est rien d'alarmant. On se débrouillera.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que vu ta tête, on ne dirait pas…

- Je te l'assure, ça va. Occupe-toi d'Emily. Tu as arrêté de te transformer pour ton enfant et maintenant que le deuxième est en route, ce serait bête de reprendre du service, hein ? »

Sam, en quatre ans ne s'était plus retransformé et à présent il vieillissait au même rythme qu'Emily. Il allait doucement vers ses 30 ans et ne ressemblait plus du tout à un adolescent comme nous autres. J'étais heureux pour lui. Sam avait pris la bonne décision.

« Je vais garder Melody, ce matin, dit Billy. Tu vas jouer avec tonton Billy ? »

La fillette de 3 ans se précipita sur les genoux de mon père et tous deux étaient déjà en grande conversation.

« Merci, Billy, dit Sam. Bon, il est temps que j'y aille. Emily attend dans la voiture et on dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas faire attendre une femme enceinte ! »

Nous rîmes tous ensemble mais je voyais bien que Sam était triste de ne plus participer à la vie de la meute et d'être mis à l'écart. Il nous laissa avec Melody.

« Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Seth, finis-je par dire. »

Leah prit la petite par la main.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on va jouer dehors pour patienter ! dit Leah en s'adressant à Melody. »

Celle-ci se précipita dehors en criant :

« Seth ? Seth Où es-tu ? Wouhou ! »

Je rejoignis sur le seuil de la porte Leah, en m'amusant de la voir jouer avec la fille de Sam. Qui aurait cru ?

Je pense que le fait que Sam ait quitté la meute a été une libération pour Leah et puis le temps a fermé ses blessures. Moi aussi j'avais espéré que le temps fasse son effet pour soigner mon propre cœur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La naissance de Melody avait rapproché Leah et Emily de manière totalement étonnante. Elles se reparlaient, elles faisaient à nouveau parties de la même famille. Elles s'étaient réconciliées le jour de la sortie de la maternité, lorsque Seth a vu Melody pour la première fois… et qu'il s'était imprégné d'elle…

Bizarrement, les deux jeunes femmes y ont vu un signe du destin et ont agi à l'opposé de ce que l'on aurait pu penser. Tout le monde s'attendait à une nouvelle vague de colère de Leah. Même Seth le croyait. Il avait eu si peur d'avouer son imprégnation à sa sœur.

Non, bizarrement, c'était moi qui avais le plus mal réagi à cette imprégnation. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela me rappelait trop la mienne et tout ce que cela avait impliqué. Bien sûr avec Seth c'était différent. Melody était une Quileute alors il n'y avait pas de problème. Depuis, avec Seth, il y avait entre nous comme une cassure. Nous nous entendons toujours bien. Je n'oublie pas tous les sacrifices qu'il a faits pour moi par le passé mais son imprégnation nous a éloigné l'un de l'autre.

J'étais occupé à observer Leah et Melody quand soudain, je vis au loin Seth débouler sous sa forme animale. Il sortait de la forêt qui jouxtait la route menant au centre du village.

J'entendis sa mise en garde :

_«Renesmée ! Nessie est ici ! »_

Je me redressai vivement et je la vis. A plusieurs centaines de mètres de moi. Cette silhouette fine et élancée. Ses longs cheveux couleur bronze qui flottaient au vent. J'étais tellement occupé de penser à elle que je ne l'avais pas senti. Elle s'était placé contre le vent pour masquer sa présence.

Leah et même Melody s'étaient arrêtées de jouer.

Mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine. J'oubliais tout ce que je pensais des vampires, de l'imprégnation. Je sentis seulement cette boule de joie dans ma gorge qui me disait que mon imprégnée était enfin revenue vers moi. Et puis, en une fraction de seconde, cette joie se transforma en panique.

Nessie… Qu'avait-elle vu ? Moi riant devant la pelouse où Leah jouait follement avec une petite fille… une petite indienne comme Leah et moi.

Soudain, mon âme sœur fit demi-tour et s'enfuit. Comment lui dire que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait croire n'était vrai ?

_**Salut ! Alors là franchement, vous pouvez pas dire que je vous ai pas fait plaisir avec ce chapitre ! Depuis le temps que vous me réclamez Jake et la meute, les voilà !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Parce que maintenant, impossible pour vous de faire l'impasse sur les reviews !**_

_**J'exige 10 REVIEWS AU MOINS pour publier le prochain chapitre. Allez faites chauffer vos claviers ! Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez et tout et tout ! Donc si vous êtes impatiente de savoir la suite, je n'attends que vous.**_

_**Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses en tous les cas ! J'espère que tu seras contente de ce chapitre, Charlotte ! ^^ ;p**_


	10. Chapter 10

**JACOB**

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi les choses semblent-elles se répéter inlassablement ?**

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes immobiles, comme figés dans le temps. Un mauvais pressentiment me serrait la gorge. Je revoyais les causes du drame qui s'étaient déroulés, quelques années auparavant.

Irina Denali aussi avait vu une scène qu'elle avait mal interprétée et à cause de sa précipitation, elle en avait perdu la vie. Et je compris que Renesmée était en train de faire la même bêtise. Avec une vitesse vampirique, elle était déjà en train de faire demi-tour et fuir la Push.

Toute la confusion qui régnait dans mon esprit s'effaça d'un trait. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui m'animait : mon instinct de loup imprégné. Je devais la rattraper coûte que coûte. A l'instant même où Renesmée fut hors de notre vue, je pris mon élan pour m'éloigner au plus vite de Leah et de Melody et dans un bond, je me transformai en loup.

Mes pattes ne touchaient quasiment pas le sol. J'étais porté par une force irrésistible, comme un aimant par du métal. Je fus cependant ramené vers une once de lucidité par la meute qui me parlait intérieurement.

Si je n'étais pas habitué à cela, ma tête aurait explosé. Leurs voix s'entremêlaient. Leurs sentiments ricochaient sur les miens. C'était comme si neuf personnes cohabitaient dans votre esprit, en même temps que le vôtre. Ça aurait de quoi rendre fou même la personne la plus saine d'esprit de la Terre. Au fur et à mesure du temps et à force d'aspirine, j'avais réussi à les canaliser, à les discerner et à les rendre cohérente.

Je percevais la surprise de Leah, l'affolement de Seth et l'agitation des autres qui n'étaient pas encore sortis de chez moi.

Je sentais que Seth avait dépassé la maison et s'était lancé à ma poursuite. Je sentais que Paul et Jared s'étaient transformés et s'apprêtaient à emboîter le pas sur mes traces et Leah, quant à elle, avait ramené Melody à l'intérieur et elle la confiait à Billy pour rejoindre les autres.

Mais bon sang, de quoi avait-il peur ? De la réaction de Renesmée ou plutôt de la mienne ?

Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour régler ce problème. Il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi elle était là. Cela ne concernait pas ma meute.

_« Mais elle a franchi les limites de notre territoire. Elle a bafoué le traité ! rétorqua Jared. »_

Je ne prêtais plus attention à ce qu'ils me disaient car ma course me rapprochait, à chaque foulée, un peu plus de Renesmée. Le vent, de plus en plus cinglant, à mesure que la forêt s'éclaircissait, m'apportait son effluve. Elle était si exquise que j'en avais du mal à me concentrer. J'entendis alors les reproches des autres et cela m'exaspéra.

_« Fichez moi la paix ! grondai-je. »_

J'entendis leur protestation unanime.

_« LAISSEZ-MOI RÉGLER CA ! »_

Mon hurlement intérieur les remit tous à l'ordre et ils obéirent non sans rechigner. Je sentais que Seth, Jared et Paul s'étaient arrêtés mais qu'ils restaient sur le qui-vive.

Une fois sûr que je n'étais plus suivi, je me concentrais sur mon imprégnée. Elle courait toujours aussi vite mais elle se dirigeait vers la plage de la Push et ainsi vers la limite du territoire Quileute et au vu de la vitesse où nous courions, nous ne mettrions que peu de temps à l'atteindre.

Il fallait que je stoppe cette poursuite qui n'avait aucun sens. Je voulais lui dire de s'arrêter mais si je me transformais en humain, je n'aurai plus aucune chance de la rattraper. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, une fraction de seconde et je fus frappé de découvrir qu'elle pleurait.

Un hybride contrairement à un vampire avait donc la capacité de pleurer ? Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'étonna le plus, c'était le fait qu'elle soit bouleversée à ce point. Avait-elle tout oublié de l'imprégnation ?

Ne tenant plus, je me ramassai le plus possible et prenant appui sur mes pattes arrière, je bondis vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir anticipé mon action et elle n'eut pas assez de temps pour réagir, lorsqu'elle découvrit mon ombre passer au-dessus d'elle. J'avais anticipé sa réaction. Elle s'arrêta net au moment où, toujours dans les airs, je repris ma forme humaine. J'écartai les bras et l'y emprisonna. Sous le coup de la vitesse à laquelle je m'étais élancé, nos corps entremêlés tournoyèrent sur la plage, pendant plusieurs mètres, laissant une immense traînée profonde dans le sable, derrière nous.

Par chance, à cette heure matinale, la plage était déserte. Aucun Quileute en vue et aucun étranger non plus. Par mesure de sécurité pour la tribu et les nouveaux membres de la meute, nous avions demandait à la ville de Forks de classer la plage de la Push, comme lieu protégé. Ainsi, cela ne permettait l'accès à ce lieu qu'aux seuls Quileutes. Les surfeurs de Forks avaient eu beau protester, Billy avait su se montrer convaincant vis-à-vis du conseil municipal.

Et d'ailleurs, encore heureux que personne ne se trouvait présent à ce moment-là ! Qu'aurait pensé un inconnu, en me voyant, allongé de tout mon long sur Renesmée qui s'était instinctivement roulée en boule, avant l'impact au sol, et surtout entièrement nu ?

J'ai toujours maudit ce problème avec la transformation… Pourquoi à chaque fois, devait-on se déshabiller, au risque de passer pour des exhibitionnistes, afin de se changer en loup ? Et pourquoi une fois nos vêtements déchirés, on ne les retrouverait pas à nouveau comme neuf sur nous, lorsque nous devenions humain à nouveau ? C'est vrai que les héros de bande-dessiné ou même de film n'ont pas ce problème. Question de ne pas choquer le public sans doute… Ce sont des super-héros avec de super-vêtements. Mais dans la réalité, c'est loin d'être le cas.

Ce qui en résultait c'était que l'apparition de Renesmée m'avait pris au dépourvu et que je n'avais pas attaché mon bermuda à la cheville. Je l'avais fourré dans ma gueule, en vitesse, et lorsque j'eus repris forme humaine, j'eus juste le temps de le prendre dans ma main avant d'attraper Renesmée.

J'ai du mal à vous avouer ce que le fait de me retrouver nu sur elle avait provoqué en moi. Pour des retrouvailles, c'était plutôt étrange… et un peu malsain, je dirai.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que nous ne reprenions nos esprits. J'entendais les battements heurtés de son cœur et du mien. Cependant, cela n'avait rien avoir avec notre course. Je le savais très bien. Renesmée, de par le sang de vampire qui coulait dans ses veines, ne pouvait être essoufflée à ce point et quant à moi, les années passées à parcourir la forêt m'avaient apporté une endurance hors du commun, même pour un loup.

Renesmée avait recroquevillé ses mains contre elle. J'avais compris qu'elle ne voulait pas me toucher. Elle ne voulait pas me parler de la façon unique que son don lui permettait. Cela me réveilla de ma torpeur et d'un mouvement vif et leste, j'enfilai discrètement mon bermuda, afin qu'elle ne soit pas gênée par ma nudité.

Apparemment, elle dut quand même se rendre compte de mon rhabillage hâtif car je découvris, un peu amusé, je dois l'avouer, qu'elle s'était empourprée.

Une fois présentable, je me relevai rapidement et je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

« Nessie ? Demandai-je bêtement. »

Comme si je doutais encore de son identité ! Quel crétin j'étais… Mais que lui dire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas lancer la conversation, comme si on s'était rencontré par hasard dans la rue.

Elle resta silencieuse et se redressa lentement, à une vitesse se rapprochant plus de l'escargot que du vampire ou même de l'humain. Elle me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds puis quand ce fut fait, elle détourna le regard vers la mer. Elle avait un air renfrogné et je voyais qu'elle essayait de refréner ses larmes. Du sable restait collé à ses joues sur celles qui avaient déjà coulé.

Comme elle ne semblait pas prête à faire la conversation, je me forçai à tendre le drapeau blanc. Après tout, une discussion serait plus fertile que le silence.

« Excuse-moi, lui dis-je. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de la sorte, tout à l'heure. »

A ma grande surprise, elle réagit à mes mots et se releva prestement, en dédaignant mon aide et en éloignant ma main tendue avec son poing toujours fermé.

« Et tu pensais que j'allais réagir comment ? lança-t-elle. »

Malgré nos retrouvailles tendues, je ne pouvais nier cette joie de la voir, saine et sauve, plus vivante que jamais. Et surtout, je ne pouvais pas nier le fait qu'elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme. Elle était belle… à un point que je ne pouvais imaginer. Ce n'était pas la beauté froide des vampires, une de ces beautés qui vous glacent le sang mais qui dans notre tribu nous laissait de marbre. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Entre le divin et l'humain… Mais je crois que je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour parler en terme objectif.

L'imprégnation est vraiment un phénomène étrange. Durant le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec Nessie, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, j'avais nourri pour elle une affection fraternelle. Un peu comme celle que Leah et moi nous nous vouons mais en plus puissant… Maintenant, c'était complètement différent. L'affection s'était brutalement transformée en amour, impossible à renier, impossible à combattre. Je savais qu'il en serait ainsi, depuis le jour où je m'étais imprégné d'elle mais le fait que nous avons été séparés, pendant cinq ans, rendait la chose presque encore plus forte que ce que j'avais vécu, lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, la toute première fois…

C'était si perturbant que j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Et de par sa réaction, je puis en déduire que c'était pareil pour elle. Elle s'était mise à faire les cents pas devant moi. Elle gardait la tête baissée et n'osait pas me regarder. C'est sûr que cela devait être perturbant pour elle, encore plus que pour moi. Même si son physique était tout le contraire de celui d'une petite fille, je n'oubliais pas qu'elle n'avait que sept ans… Contrairement à elle, j'avais déjà une certaine expérience de l'amour, très mince je dirais, mais c'était ce que je croyais ressentir pour Bella, autrefois. Pourtant en voyant Renesmée, ma Nessie, en face de moi, je ne pouvais qu'admettre que ce que j'avais cru être de l'amour pour Isabella Swan était bien terne, comparé à ce que je ressentais pour sa fille.

« Plus intelligemment qu'Irina Denali, en tout cas, je finis par lui répondre. »

Aussitôt, je me mordis la langue pour lui avoir sorti une phrase qui ressemblait à un reproche et aussi à une insulte envers feu un membre d'un clan ami à celui des Cullen. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre car j'entendis un grondement sortir de sa bouche.

« Intelligemment ? grogna-t-elle. Parce que toi, tu as agi intelligemment peut-être ? »

Sa voix était un murmure à peine audible mais mon ouïe développée permettait de l'entendre clairement. Sa question me prit un peu de court.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je.

- Toi et Leah ?! cria-t-elle.

- Parce que tu penses sérieusement que Leah et moi, nous sommes ensemble ! Mais enfin, Nessie, te souviens-tu au moins de ce que signifie l'imprégnation?! Je ne peux PAS être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi et cela même si je le souhaitais. C'est si puissant que rien n'y fait. Je ne peux m'y soustraire… C'est la fille de Sam et Emily que tu as vu. »

Renesmée croisa les bras, arrêta ses va-et-vient et se planta devant moi.

« - Alors, c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas essayé de me retrouver ? C'est parce que tu as souhaité te défaire de cette imprégnation ?

- Mais que vas-tu imaginer ? dis-je, agacé, en me rapprochant d'elle. Tu crois que votre départ m'a laissé indifférent ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas cherché à te retrouver ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a brisé… »

Nessie finit par s'approcher de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. A son contact, ma respiration devint heurtée, mon cœur s'emballa. Je dus fermer les yeux pour me contrôler et ne pas la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas si elle me l'autoriserait. Je vis alors des images défiler dans ma tête. Ses images… Ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Elles étaient confuses, anarchiques, dans un ordre qui n'avait rien de chronologique.

Elle me montrait sa vie dans le Montana, le clan Cullen chez les Denali en Alaska (je me doutais que ces deux vampires qui ressemblaient à Blondie m'avaient menti). Elle me montra leur départ précipité de Forks, il y a cinq ans. Bella et Edward qui lui disaient qu'il était impératif que leur clan s'en aille, qu'il y avait trop de doutes chez les habitants de la région et que je n'étais pas bon pour elle. Elle me raconta le mensonge de ses parents, comme quoi je voulais couper les ponts avec elle, que je ne pouvais me lier à un hybride et que ma tribu trouvait cela contre-nature. Elle me fit ressentir la tristesse qui hantait son âme, ses nuits à prier pour qu'elle me revoie un jour… Puis très rapidement, elle me fit défiler des images montrant son septième anniversaire, une odeur de sang et enfin sa maturité qu'elle venait d'atteindre.

J'étais secoué… Pourquoi tenait-elle à me montrer qu'elle était en âge de se reproduire ?

J'avais énormément de choses à assimiler. Ça me laissait perplexe. Nessie dut comprendre que j'étais perturbé car elle rompit le contact. Et surtout il y avait une chose que je ne comprenais pas.

« Alors c'est Edward et Bella qui ont pris la décision de quitter Forks, en te donnant tes excuses bidons ? »

Nessie hocha la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative.

« Et tu les as cru ?! »

J'étais prêt à faire demi-tour mais elle prit ma main dans la sienne pour m'arrêter dans mon élan.

« - Oui j'ai eu la faiblesse de les croire. J'étais trop jeune, facilement manipulable. C'est vrai que c'était difficile à concevoir mais je sais que je suis différente de tout ce qui peut exister sur Terre et j'avais finalement admis que peut-être, je n'étais pas bien pour toi… Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que ce n'était qu'un mensonge…

- Pourquoi tes parents se seraient-ils donné tout ce mal pour nous séparer ?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est certainement parce qu'ils refusent que je grandisse, qu'ils refusent de me partager… Peut-être auraient-ils souhaité que je sois comme ces enfants immortels, figés à jamais dans leur jeunesse…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela. Cela ne leur ressemble pas. Et puis s'ils n'avaient pas voulu ni accepté mon imprégnation, ils auraient déjà émis leur véto, bien avant… »

Je me souviens de la raclée que m'avait donnée la Bella nouveau-né, lorsqu'elle avait appris mon lien éternel avec sa fille.

« - Si Edward et Bella ont tout fait pour nous séparer, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison… Je ne les crois pas si vicieux et égoïstes d'avoir agi ainsi uniquement dans leur propre intérêt… Non, ça doit être autre chose… Tu n'aurais pas entendu quelque chose qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voie ?

- Non, je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'ont rien confié. Ils me prennent toujours pour une petite fille. Ils veulent trop me protéger. Ils ont dit que ce n'était pas sain pour moi… »

D'énervement, je lâchai la prise de Nessie et ce fut à mon tour d'arpenter la plage. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à canaliser les réactions de la meute qui, bien entendu, en dépit de leur silence, ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

« Parce que leur relation était saine, alors que ton père risquait à chaque fois de mettre la vie de Bella en danger, quand elle était humaine ? Je crois qu'ils feraient mieux d'analyser leur propre choix, avant de critiquer ceux des autres… »

Je finis par me taire. Je ne sais pas à quel point Bella et Edward avaient expliqué à Nessie le triangle amoureux qui nous avait définis, pendant quelques temps. Nous avions toujours éludés le sujet, lorsqu'elle était petite. Peut-être parce que nous considérions cela comme de l'histoire ancienne et un passé révolu.

Renesmée finit par me poser une question qui semblait la contrarier, depuis un moment.

« - La maison… c'est toi qui l'a dévastée ?

- Oui, finis-je par avouer dans un soupir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en voulais à votre clan d'être parti ainsi. Je voulais effacer vos traces, faire en sorte que rien ne me rappelle les jours heureux que j'avais pu vivre avec toi et que je croyais perdus à jamais. J'étais anéanti, à la limite de vouloir me donner la mort. Tes parents n'ont pas tenu leur promesse, lorsqu'ils me disaient qu'ils me préviendraient avant votre départ. Je savais que vous ne pourriez rester ici éternellement mais j'étais prêt à vous suivre, à te suivre partout.

- Tu aurais fait ça pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Alors fais-le maintenant ! Je suis revenue pour toi, Jacob. Oublions ces histoires de clan, de tribus, de lois et de traités, tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Partons tous les deux et recommençons une nouvelle vie ensemble. »

Je finis par rire, bien que cela sembla vexer Nessie. Elle était si innocente ! Elle avait la naïveté et la fougue de la jeunesse, tandis que moi je me sentais si vieux… Même si à cette heure, j'aurai dû n'avoir que 24 ans. Tout ce par quoi j'étais passé, les échecs, les erreurs, les désillusions m'avaient considérablement vieilli et donné une maturité qui convenait à un mâle alpha.

« - Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, tu sais, je lui répondis. Ou en tous les cas, elles ne sont plus aussi simples qu'avant. Même si je suis toujours imprégné de toi, j'ai changé. Tout a changé. Les années ont passé. J'ai appris à accepter ce que le destin m'a apporté : le bon comme le mauvais. J'ai appris à accepter la place qui était la mienne. Je suis le mâle dominant de la meute, Renesmée. J'ai des responsabilités. Je ne suis plus libre de faire mes propres choix.

- Non, tu te trompes. On a toujours le choix. J'ai bien fait le mien, en quittant mon clan.

- Et je crois qu'il serait bon pour toi que tu le rejoignes à nouveau.

- Quoi ? dit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Ton retour signifie le retour de tous les Cullen à Forks. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. J'ai fait le serment de protéger les Quileutes. Je ne veux plus revoir une tribu qui souffre, parce que ses enfants se transforment en loup. Le retour de votre clan impliquera un retour d'autres vampires qui viendront fouiner ici par curiosité. Non, je me suis battu pour endiguer cette menace qui plane sur mon peuple. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Voilà aussi une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai détruit votre ancienne maison. A présent, ce territoire nous est annexés.

- Et le traité, alors ?

- Il n'y a plus de traité car je ne permettrai plus à ton clan de revenir à Forks. Il y a eu trop de dégâts de fait par leur faute. Il n'y a que notre territoire qui maintenant s'étend jusqu'à la frontière de Forks et c'est tout.

- Alors, je ne suis plus rien à tes yeux… Je ne compte pas ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre. J'étais torturé entre mon amour pour cette fille qui commençait à pleurer devant moi et mon devoir envers ma tribu. Les deux étaient incompatibles. Fallait-il vraiment que je fasse un choix ? J'avais tellement désiré la revoir mais pas dans ces conditions. Je n'avais jamais pensé que l'amour que je portais pour elle m'obligerait à faire un choix.

« - Si. Je t'aime, Renesmée. Plus que ma vie… Mais cet amour est ma malédiction. J'ai appris à vivre avec. J'ai accepté de souffrir pour l'éternité car mon imprégnation me lie à toi. Je ne vieillirai pas, puisque tu es une immortelle. Je resterai là à fouler cette terre, à veiller sur la tribu, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Aussitôt longtemps que ton cœur battra…

- Alors pourquoi réagis-tu comme cela ? S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne te comprends pas. Je reviens vers toi ! J'ai tout abandonné pour toi ! Est-ce que Leah vaut plus que ton imprégnée ?!

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De ton attachement à elle ! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus quitter les Quileutes ? Ne mens pas, je t'ai vu rire avec elle, tout à l'heure…

- Pourquoi doutes-tu de moi ?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, pourquoi tu refuses de me suivre !

- Parce que tu penses qu'il te suffit d'arriver comme une fleur, au bout de cinq ans et que j'allais réagir comme si c'était hier ? Tu n'es qu'une enfant, Nessie ! Tu ne réfléchis pas plus qu'une adolescente. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je reste ici et que j'interdis aux sang-froid de revenir ? Pour que plus aucun Quileute n'est à muter et à subir les affres de l'imprégnation. C'est loin de faire le bonheur d'un être vivant et Leah est la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que je ressens. Tu veux savoir ce qui nous lie et bien c'est ce désespoir qui ronge notre cœur et encore, je crois que Leah est moins à plaindre que moi, vu qu'elle n'est pas imprégnée. Pour moi, la partie est finie depuis longtemps… Voilà pourquoi nous vivons ensemble. Nous nous soutenons. Et peut-être que oui, une fois ça a dérapé et que l'on a échangé un baiser mais nous nous sommes immédiatement rendus compte que ce n'était pas ce que nous avions besoin. Dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, il n'y avait que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi… »

Je ne savais pas comment notre discussion avait dérapé à ce point. Sous le coup de la colère, mes pensées s'étaient exprimées à voix haute. Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer mon argumentation que Renesmée s'était mise en position d'attaque et qu'elle me sautait dessus.

Je restais en position défensive, alors qu'elle essayait de me frapper. J'essayais d'esquiver ses attaques. Elle pleurait de rage. En tant qu'hybride, elle n'avait pas la force d'un vampire mais elle était tout aussi redoutable. J'essayais de me contenir au mieux et de ne pas être blessé. Je ne pouvais pas reprendre ma forme animale car ma transformation risquerait de la blesser. Elle était trop proche.

« Leah…est…comme…ma…sœur… »

Ses attaques redoublèrent en vitesse et en force. Où était passée la douce et tendre Nessie ? Ses cinq ans l'avaient-elles transformées à ce point tout comme elles l'avaient fait pour moi ? Elle semblait perdue… Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à la sauver d'elle-même.

« Je t'… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer le mot 'aime'. Nous avions roulé dans le sable, après qu'elle se soit jetée sur moi. Plusieurs choses se déroulèrent en une fraction de seconde.

Renesmée avait pris le dessus et elle empoigna mes bras. Je vis un de ses souvenirs. Elle était dans la chambre de Bella, chez Charlie. Je connaissais bien cet endroit. Je voyais le coin près de la fenêtre dans la pénombre. Et je le vis lui… Nahuel.

La surprise de ce qu'elle m'avait montré me déstabilisa et ce fut à ce moment-là que Renesmée me mordit à l'épaule. Je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur. C'était atroce. Nous avions pourtant appris que les hybrides femelles n'étaient pas venimeux mais sa morsure était pire que celle d'un vampire. Peut-être parce que c'était elle qui m'avaient infligés cela.

Je crois que la colère de Renesmée avait dépassé son intention car elle s'écarta vivement, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je suis désolée, cria-t-elle, en tombant à genoux. »

Je profitais du fait qu'elle se soit reculée pour examiner ma plaie. Le sang coulait abondamment mais la blessure se refermait déjà. Cela était plus douloureux et plus long à se refermer qu'une blessure ordinaire, aussi bien dans ma chair que dans mon cœur.

Je voulus m'approcher d'elle mais elle se recula.

Son armure de colère et de rage s'était fendue pour laisser place au chagrin et au désarroi.

« Je ne sais pas qui je suis… pleura-t-elle. Je n'appartiens à aucun clan, à aucune espèce… »

Aussitôt, vint à moi sa vision…

« Nahuel… murmurai-je. »

Renesmée releva la tête, honteuse. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de me montrer l'image de celui qui était de la même espèce qu'elle. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder. La meute venait de briser le bouclier protecteur que j'essayais de maintenir entre elle et moi et qui s'était affaibli, suite à ma blessure…

_« C'est Nahuel ! cria Jared, dans ma tête. Nahuel est ici sur notre territoire. Il est avec Renesmée ! »_

_« C'était lui, l'odeur ! Continua Seth. Il arrive vers vous ! »_

Je n'eus pas le temps d'anticiper le coup que je sentis dans mes côtes et qui m'envoya voltiger plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol mais c'est en me transformant dans les airs que je découvris que c'était lui qui m'avait asséné ce coup. Il ne portait plus sa tunique tribale. Il avait changé : cheveux courts et habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'atterrir sur mes pattes qu'il avait déjà pris Renesmée sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac et qu'il prit la direction des limites du territoire Quileute. Je me mis à leur poursuite et je puis constater que Renesmée semblait aussi prise au dépourvu que moi. Je fus vite rattrapé par Paul, Jared et Seth. La poursuite dura peu de temps. Nahuel nous avait fait reprendre le chemin de la forêt et s'élança au-dessus un ravin qui délimitait la ville de Forks. Ce n'était plus notre territoire. Nous ne pouvions pas le poursuivre sous notre forme animale, si près des habitations.

Nahuel semblait le savoir. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers nous, un rictus sur les lèvres, Renesmée fermement calée sur son épaule, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il nous fixa d'un regard froid et pénétrant. Il semblait se concentrer sur chacun de nous et sur moi, en particulier. Mais au bout de deux secondes, son sourire s'effaça net. Il semblait contrarié par quelque chose.

Il fit brusquement demi-tour et repartit à toute allure vers Forks, serrant Renesmée contre lui, celle-ci apparemment toujours aussi surprise que nous par cet enlèvement…

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter à toutes et à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2014 et que du bonheur pour vous. Chose promise, chose due. Je vous avais dit que je reprendrai ma fic et bien c'est chose faite. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais plus posté et je tiens à m'en excuser. Difficile de trouver du temps pour concilier écriture et le reste. Mais me revoilà et bien déterminée à vous emmener jusqu'au bout de cette aventure. **

**Je dois vous avouer qu'au bout de deux ans, j'ai eu énormément de mal à m'y remettre. Non pas que l'envie me manquait mais il fallait que je me replonge dans l'univers de Twilight avec tous ses personnages et leurs liens… Pas évident. Et puis, il a fallu que je m'y retrouve dans ma propre fic. Encore heureux j'avais gardé des notes sur le fil principal de mon histoire pour mieux m'y remettre. J'ai relu plusieurs fois les chapitres précédents pour ne pas faire d'erreur et j'ai repéré quelques fautes d'orthographe. Comme les chapitres sont publiés, je ne vais plus les corriger mais je m'en excuse tout de même. C'est toujours due à une relecture trop rapide car j'ai toujours hâte de vous poster les chapitres dès que je les ai finis !**

**Deux ans se sont écoulés et le dernier film 'Révélation : 2****e**** partie' est sorti depuis un moment. Je tiens donc à prévenir mes anciennes lectrices que ma fic se base sur les livres et non sur les films (si ce n'est pour l'apparence des personnages). Car il y a des petits détails qui divergent (notamment le fait que Charlie ne soit pas encore en couple avec Sue dans le livre BD ou alors Nahuel que je ne voyais pas du tout comme un indigène mais plutôt comme un Quileute : faisant partie d'une tribu mais pourtant moderne…). Voilà, mis à part ça, je tiens à être au maximum fidèle aux livres de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Au bout de deux ans, j'espère retrouver des anciennes lectrices qui me seront à nouveau fidèles mais aussi en trouver de nouvelles !**

**Si vous ne connaissez pas ma façon d'écrire, j'ai besoin d'avoir des reviews pour me booster, alors je demande un maximum de reviews possibles avant de publier le prochain chapitre. J'aimerai tellement avoir une review pour chaque lecteur. J'ai le droit de rêver même si je sais que certaines ne s'y tiendront pas (Bouh !) ! Je souhaite toutefois, comme auparavant, un minimum de 10 reviews pour me mettre à écrire le prochain chapitre ! Et si vous faites péter les scores ce sera encore mieux.**

**Et pour finir, je suis toujours ouverte à vos idées, vos commentaires, vos envies, vos hypothèses ! Je suis aussi toujours joignable par MP pour toute discussion au sujet de 'Déception'. Bises et à bientôt.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ISABELLA**

**Chapitre 1 : Visions**

La porte de l'appartement venait de se refermer sur Renesmée. Nous restâmes tous là, figés. Rosalie et Carlisle nous dévisageaient. Les autres avaient du mal à contenir leur malaise. C'était la première fois que notre clan était la proie d'une si grande divergence d'opinion. Pourquoi en étions-nous arrivés là ?

De dépit, je finis par baisser les armes et m'éloigner de l'entrée de l'appartement. Edward, quant à lui, ne laissait pas retomber sa colère et je voyais qu'il était en train d'écouter ce que Carlisle lui disait en pensée. Mon mari poussa enfin un long soupir, me prit par la main et me conduisit sur le canapé. Les autres nous rejoignirent, sur le champ.

« - Je sais que tu avais raison, Carlisle, dit Edward à voix haute. Nous n'aurions jamais dû mentir à Renesmée au sujet de Jacob mais c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux.

- Et regarde où cela vous a mené ce soir. Ce que Bella et toi aviez voulu éviter s'est quand même produit. Nessie et Jacob sont liés d'une manière bien plus puissante que le simple amour que les humains ou nous-mêmes pouvons connaître. Qu'ils finissent par se retrouver était inévitable.

- Croyez-vous que Jacob l'accueillera correctement ? Finis-je par demander. Je veux dire… ne pensez-vous pas que la meute, après que nous soyons partis si rapidement et sans explication, ne nous en veuille ? Jacob n'est pas le mâle alpha… Si Sam se décidait à pourchasser Renesmée ?

- Je comprends tes inquiétudes, Bella, me répondit Carlisle. Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier que Nessie est l'imprégnée de Jacob et en cela, la meute ne pourra rien faire contre elle. Les autres ne peuvent pas lui faire du mal. Cela fait partie de leurs lois.

- Et dire que nous avions fait tout cela pour protéger les Quileutes… soupirai-je, en passant mes mains sur mon front. »

En dépit de mon état de vampire, je me sentais fatiguée.

La dispute avec ma fille m'avait ébranlée. J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je craignais aussi que nous ne nous étions trompés, dans les choix que nous avions fait, il y avait cinq ans. Suite à la vision d'Alice, nous avions craint pour la sécurité de la meute ainsi que pour celle de notre fille et notre clan. Bien que nous étions sortis gagnants de notre confrontation avec les Volturi, leur menace planait toujours au-dessus de nos têtes, comme une épée de Damoclès. Nous avions compris que nous avions gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre.

Edward et moi-même nous étions montrés surprotecteurs, vis-à-vis de notre fille. Nous avions traversé tant d'épreuves. Nous avions cru que ce jour d'hiver, notre famille serait perdue à jamais. Renesmée avait à peine un an. Une petite fille ne devrait pas avoir vécu ces choses-là. Le résultat était que nous avions voulu lui épargner d'autres contrariétés…

« - Tout cela n'a servi à rien, continua Edward, comme un écho à mes propres conclusions. Maintenant, nous avons perdu la confiance de Renesmée.

- Elle finira par vous pardonner, essaya de nous réconforter Rosalie. Elle vous aime.

- Mais nous ne saurons pas, si elle est en danger !

- Je pense que nous n'avons pas de souci à nous faire pour elle, lança Jasper qui sortit de son mutisme. Si elle a bien rejoint Forks, elle sera plus en sécurité chez les Quileutes qu'avec nous. Les Volturi n'oseront pas aller la chercher là-bas. Ils connaissent les forces des Quileutes. Ils savent que c'est bien trop dangereux.

- Tu sais que je ne pense pas pareil que toi, rétorqua Edward. »

La discussion entre Edward et Jasper continua, sans que je n'y prête attention. C'était loin d'être la première fois que nous parlions de ce sujet-là. Depuis cinq ans, nous n'avions de cesse mon mari et moi de penser que nous devions couper les ponts avec la meute pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Les Volturi avaient eu le temps de compter leurs forces. Bien que sur le moment, ils étaient plus occupés du devenir de notre clan et surtout de l'avenir de notre fille, nous avions peur qu'ils se décident à se pencher d'un peu trop près à la question des loups. Et qu'ils découvrent les conséquences que l'imprégnation de Jacob engendrerait un jour…

Je n'oubliais pas non plus cette surveillance appuyée des Volturi, à l'égard de Renesmée. Nous avions été trop naïfs de croire que le clan italien nous laisserait en paix. Nous n'avions pas voulu effrayer notre fille et nous lui avions cachée la correspondance que Carlisle avait été obligé de suivre avec Aro.

Je me souvenais de la première lettre qu'il nous avait envoyée. Ce jour-là, le premier de l'été qui avait suivi la 'visite' des Volturi, Nessie était partie se promener avec Jacob. Alice avait eu une nouvelle vision.

« Ils ont décidé de s'intéresser à Renesmée, avait dit Edward, en prenant conscience de la découverte de sa sœur. »

Alice avait vu qu'Aro voulait tout connaître de la croissance de Renesmée. Nous avons reçu sa missive, deux jours plus tard. Elle était courtoise et pleines de politesses. Un peu trop à notre goût même… Il demandait à ce que Carlisle partage son journal, concernant la croissance de Renesmée : sa taille, sa courbe de poids, son régime alimentaire et d'autres observations en tout genre.

Les Volturi, d'habitude si traditionalistes, avaient d'un coup accepté la modernité et étaient passés, un peu tardivement dans le 21e siècle. Ils avaient dû faire l'acquisition d'une nouvelle secrétaire qui les avait convaincus qu'Internet et les mails seraient plus rapides qu'un échange de lettre. De cette façon, nous ne pouvions plus trouver de prétexte pour nous y soustraire. Pas même le fait de déménager. Aro demandait bien à son ancien ami d'envoyer ces données sur leur boîte mail. Cela tranchait avec leurs habitudes et le fait de voir leur adresse email écrite sur un vieux parchemin, à la plume et à l'encre, avait vraiment quelque chose d'anachronique. Mais de cette façon, nous étions coincés et obligés d'accéder à sa requête. Nous ne pouvions rien prétextés contre et nous savions qu'Aro n'avait plus à se soucier de retrouver notre adresse.

Pour préserver ce semblant de paix, nous avons coopéré et cela même après notre départ précipité de Forks. Nous avons envoyé chaque semaine un rapport sur la croissance de notre fille que nous vivions en Alaska, dans le Montana ou bien même ici à Chicago.

Je fus extirpée de mes pensées par une exclamation d'Alice.

« Oh non ! »

Je compris tout de suite que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la discussion en cours. Elle avait le regard dans le vague. Aussitôt, Jasper lui prit la main et attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Une nouvelle vision…

« Regarder dans la boîte mail, dit-elle. »

Sans poser de questions, Edward se précipita immédiatement sur le portable et l'alluma.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous découvrions qu'un nouveau message des Volturi venait d'être envoyé.

_Chers Isabella et Edward,_

_Si je ne me trompe pas, votre fille vient de fêter son septième anniversaire aujourd'hui. Nous savons tous que cela signifie qu'elle vient de passer dans le monde des adultes. Vous nous seriez très obligés de venir nous rendre visite à Volterra, afin que nous puissions nous rencontrer. _

_J'aimerai m'entretenir avec Renesmée et suis soucieux de savoir quel avenir est envisagé pour elle._

_Depuis notre dernière rencontre et au vu du journal de Carlisle, je suis certain que je serai étonné des changements qui se sont produits chez elle._

_Pour vous prouver mon amitié, veuillez trouver ci-joint quatre billets d'avion Chicago-Rome. Une voiture de location vous attendra au terminal pour vous rendre jusque chez nous._

« - Quatre ? répétai-je, comme si j'avais mal compris.

- Le dernier billet est pour moi, souffla Alice, d'une voix blanche. »

Elle était visiblement très contrariée. Une ride creusa son front. Edward se tourna vers nous, examina Alice quelques secondes puis reprit sa lecture à haute voix.

_Il est bien évident que ma douce Alice sera du voyage. Sa compagnie me manque._

_Je suis sûr que Carlisle ne verra pas d'objection à cela et passez-lui mes amitiés._

_Je suis très impatient de vous revoir et j'espère sincèrement que nous arriverons à mettre de côté nos vieilles rancœurs passées. Considérez nos retrouvailles comme un rameau d'olivier tendu._

_Amicalement,_

_Aro._

Le silence s'éternisa dans l'appartement. Il était vrai que depuis que j'étais devenue vampire, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Cependant, je puis dire que la nuit était presque arrivée à son terme, lorsqu'Alice fût la première à s'exprimer.

« - C'est un piège !

- Ils ont mis leur échiquier en place. Je crois que ta vision se réalisera bien, Alice… dit Edward.

- Je t'avais dit que le fait de partir de Forks ne changerait rien…

- Sais-tu qu'elles sont les véritables raisons d'Aro ?

- Il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il a décidé de récupérer ce qu'il n'a pu avoir, il y a six ans, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu as raison, confirma Carlisle. Aro n'est pas du genre à écrire des futilités. Chaque mot est plein de sous-entendu. Nahuel lui a donné sans le vouloir, il y a sept ans, les clés qu'il avait besoin pour comprendre le fonctionnement des hybrides. Il sait que Renesmée a atteint sa maturité. Il veut réévaluer quelle menace elle représente.

- Ou quel avantage elle peut lui apporter, continua Edward. Imaginez quelle force pour lui que d'avoir un hybride loyal pouvant se fondre dans la foule. Sur du long terme, c'est plus avantageux et surtout plus sûr que d'employer des humains. Avoir un hybride dans sa garde lui assure de le garder sous contrôle et en même temps, lui serait utile pour infiltrer plus sûrement le monde des humains.

- Tu penses qu'Aro veut enrôler Nessie ? lui demandai-je, inquiète.

- Ce ne serait pas une idée stupide, déclara Jasper. Aro n'a pas supporté sa défaite. La confrontation n'a pas marché. Il vient de trouver une nouvelle approche. Plus sournoise, cette fois et aussi plus redoutable.

- C'est vrai, dit Carlisle, parce que cette fois, il ne vous sera pas possible de refuser. Il joue la carte de l'amitié. Si vous refusez d'aller à Volterra, Aro pourra déclarer que vous lui avez fait un affront et dans ce cas, tout le monde trouvera normal qu'il attaque à nouveau.

- Alors, il cherche de nouveau un moyen pour t'enrôler, Alice et toi ? Questionnai-je mon époux. Pourquoi tient-il à ce que je vienne aussi ?

- Ton bouclier l'a impressionné la dernière fois, remarqua Jasper. Je pense qu'il a dans l'idée de remplacer Renata. »

Cette déclaration me fit frissonner, bien que je croie cela impossible pour un vampire. Moi, devenir le garde du corps d'Aro ? C'était impensable…

« - Le reste de son message est facilement compréhensible. Aro me fait sous-entendre qu'il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de refuser de vous laisser partir, si je veux que le reste de notre clan vive.

- Son rameau d'olivier ressemble plutôt à un ultimatum, constata Emmett.

- En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'envisage pas de retour possible pour nous, souligna Alice, en montrant les pièces jointes de la compagnie aérienne. Aro nous a pris des billets simples pour demain.

- Un aller sans retour, murmura Edward. Si nous n'accédons pas à sa volonté à Volterra, il est sûr que notre éternité s'achèvera là-bas. Je pense que tes doutes concernant ta vision peuvent être effacés, Alice. Nous risquons de nous battre une fois de plus… »

oOoOoOoO

La vision d'Alice… Cette prémonition qui nous avait empêchés de vivre sereinement, pendant cinq ans. Nous avions tout fait pour qu'elle ne se réalise pas et pourtant, rien ne semblait avoir réussi à altérer le cours du destin.

Je me souviendrais de ce jour aussi longtemps que je ne serais pas démembrée, ma tête arrachée et mon corps jeté dans les flammes. C'était en pleine nuit. Edward et moi étions dans notre chambre, faisant ce que des vampires font normalement dans un lit. Nessie dormait paisiblement. Nous fûmes arrêtés dans nos ébats, par un coup aussi léger qu'un effleurement donné à notre porte d'entrée.

Cinq secondes plus tard, rhabillés, nous ouvrions à Jasper et Alice. Cette dernière était dans un état d'agitation indescriptible. Troublés, nous aidâmes Jasper à l'assoir sur le divan mais elle ne tint pas en place. Elle se mit à faire les cents dans le petit salon. Edward se concentrait sur ce qu'elle nous taisait encore pour le moment.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Edward, qui essayait de déchiffrer les pensées désordonnées de sa sœur.

- Nous étions occupés à chasser à trois miles d'ici, nous expliqua Jasper. Alice s'apprêtait à se lancer sur une biche, lorsqu'elle s'est arrêtée net.

-Une vision ? Demandai-je, en regardant Alice qui continuait ses va-et-vient, ses doigts posés sur sa bouche. »

Jasper hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Elle n'a pas parlé depuis. »

Au bout d'un moment, Edward se tourna vers moi, visiblement aussi contrarié qu'Alice.

«- Ce qu'Alice a vu est étrange… Nous étions tous les deux avec elle. Nous avions les yeux rouges sang. Nous étions encerclés par des loups.

- Des loups ? Demandai-je, interloquée. »

Aussitôt, je compris les paroles d'Edward qui avait dit que ce n'était pas possible. Et normalement, c'était bien impossible. Alice n'avait jamais réussi à voir les loups de la tribu car ils avaient un nombre de chromosomes différents du nôtre. Les hybrides étaient hors de portée de son don de médiumnité. A sa plus grande frustration.

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies vu les loups, Alice ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas.

« - Ce n'est pas tout, dit Edward. C'est assez flou, pourtant. Sa vision est brouillée, comme en temps normal, lorsque la meute ou Nessie sont impliquées dans ses visions. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Aro, Caïus et Marcus sont présents eux aussi mais en retrait. Comme s'ils commandaient les loups… Au bout d'un moment, la bataille s'engage mais nous ne sommes pas assez puissants. Ils se ruent sur nous et après, tout se brouille…

- Il n'y a que du sang au sol, termina Alice qui s'était enfin ouverte à nous. Et des flammes…

- Des yeux rouges, récapitulai-je. Nous allons un moment donné être forcés de boire du sang humain ? Pourquoi ? Es-tu sûre que les loups sont ceux de la meute ?

- Je n'arrive pas à les distinguer clairement. Leurs contours sont flous. Je ne vois que leur forme. C'est étrange car j'étais persuadée de ne jamais pouvoir arriver à les voir dans mes visions.

- Pourquoi la meute chercherait à nous attaquer ? Surtout, alors que nous sommes en présence des Volturi !

- Je pense que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Aro a dans l'intention de se servir de la meute pour nous exterminer… déclara Jasper. Avoir des loups comme gardes du corps rendrait les Volturi presque invulnérable et renforcerait leur pouvoir qui a commencé à vaciller, suite à notre victoire.

- Comment en arriverions-nous là ? C'est insensé ! Et Nessie ? Si tu as vu la meute, tu as pu la voir, elle ? m'exclamai-je.

- Non, je n'ai rien vu d'autre mais le fait que ma vision soit brouillée, prouve peut-être qu'elle est présente. Je ne saurai le dire. Mais si nous en venons à boire du sang humain, c'est que des circonstances graves l'exigent… dit-elle.

- Ou alors que l'on nous forcerait à le faire… réfléchit Edward. »

Jasper mit un terme à nos suppositions.

« As-tu vu autre chose ? demanda-t-il. »

Alice secoua la tête.

« - Dans combien de temps cela arrivera-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout se passait dans l'obscurité. Il y avait des torches au mur et il faisait froid. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. Cela peut très bien se passer demain, comme dans un an… »

Au final, il avait fallu attendre cinq longues années pour comprendre une partie de cette prémonition. Alice n'avait jamais eu de vision qui se passerait dans un laps de temps aussi long… Cela signifiait qu'un événement de la plus grande importance se tramait et allait bouleverser notre existence.

Cette nuit-là, nous nous sommes tous rassemblés dans la maison principale pour réfléchir plus avant à cette vision et à ce qu'elle impliquait. S'il y avait un moyen pour l'éviter, les données étaient minces mais il nous fallait tout tenter. Nous avions discutés longuement. Il fallait assurer la sécurité de notre clan, protéger Renesmée car nous ne savions pas quelle rôle elle jouerait dans cette vision et surtout protéger la meute, en nous protégeant d'eux en même temps.

Edward était déjà prêt à partir tout de suite. Si l'on ne pouvait se soustraire au contrôle des Volturi, il nous fallait couper nos relations avec les Quileutes. Carlisle et Esmée trouvèrent son idée un peu précipitée et voulaient attendre une autre vision hypothétique d'Alice pour être sûr de prendre la bonne décision. Sur le moment, cette idée ne me parut pas la meilleure solution non plus. Je savais qu'un jour, je devrais faire mes adieux à Charlie mais pas si vite. Pas ce soir-là. Je n'étais pas prête Pas alors que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de lui, depuis que j'avais quitté mon existence humaine. Et puis abandonner Jacob ! Le pauvre, je ne pouvais lui faire subir cela.

Edward me demanda mon avis. Je le sentais perturbé autant qu'Alice.

« - Les pouvoirs d'Alice peuvent-ils évoluer avec le temps ? Je veux dire : est-ce que son don pourrait avoir augmenté en puissance et lui permettrait de voir les loups ?

- Ca peut-être une explication, murmura Carlisle, songeur. Après tout, tu as bien réussi à étendre ton bouclier. Kate a travaillé son don, en faisant d'abord naître des décharges électriques dans sa main pour, au fur et à mesure, s'étendre à tout son corps…

- Mais je n'ai rien fait d'inhabituel. Je n'ai pas cherché à le développer, répliqua-t-elle.

- Peut-être mais ton don a été, pendant un certain temps, mit à forte contribution. Il peut s'être développé.

- Alors, en ce cas, pourquoi je n'arrive toujours pas à voir Renesmée ?

- Est-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'autres loups que les Quileutes ? Demandai-je, en coupant la discussion.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il existe peut-être d'autres tribus capables de cela. Dans ce cas, il ne serait pas plus judicieux de rester ici avec nos amis ?

- A notre connaissance et même à celle des Quileutes, il n'existe pas d'autres tribus ayant le gêne lycan, me répondit Carlisle. Mais il reste toujours les loups garous…

- Absurde, répondit Edward. Nous savons que les Volturi y ont déjà songé mais qu'ils ne le feront pas. Marcus déteste les loups garous. De plus, ils sont bien trop incontrôlables et se font de plus en plus rares. Je doute même qu'ils cohabitent en meute. Ce sont des créatures solitaires et asociales. »

Je finis par le regarder. Il attendait ma réponse. Je voyais qu'il souhaitait que je me range à son avis. Carlisle et Esmée souhaitaient attendre. Alice n'osait pas donner son opinion. Elle craignait que sa vision ne soit pas fiable. Nous avions failli perdre notre clan, une fois. Il était hors de question de le mettre à nouveau en danger. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett ne semblaient pas savoir quel camp choisir.

Ce fut Carlisle qui nous força à faire notre choix.

« - C'est à vous trois de choisir, dit-il. Après tout, cette vision vous concerne. Je ne pourrais que me ranger à votre décision. Nous sommes une famille. Nous resterons ou nous partirons avec vous. Je veux juste que vous assumiez votre choix. Un départ provoquera peut-être plus de mal que ce qu'a vu Alice.

- Nous partons alors… »

Edward laissa en suspens sa phrase. Il m'attendait. Je n'avais pas la force de donner mon accord à haute voix, alors je fis en sorte d'étendre mon bouclier jusqu'à lui et lui fit partager mes pensées.

« Nous partons, répéta-t-il plus confiant. Mais dans ce cas, nous devons le faire tout de suite. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Nous ne voulons pas que les Quileutes soient au courant de notre départ. Les Volturi se concentreront donc plus sur nous.

- Ou alors, au contraire, cela risque de les rendre plus curieux car nous ne serons plus à côté des Quileutes pour veiller sur eux, risposta Carlisle.

- C'est un risque à prendre mais je suis persuadé que tout le monde sera plus en sécurité, si nous nous éloignons. Les Quileutes savent très bien se défendre eux-mêmes. Ils n'ont pas besoin de notre aide pour cela. »

Tout le monde fut un peu perplexe de me voir hocher la tête, pour appuyer ses propos.

« - Alice ? Es-tu d'accord ? dit Edward.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si je peux me fier à ce que je vois. Alors comment pourrai-je donner mon avis ? »

Nous étions tous surpris de voir Alice douter autant d'elle, elle qui d'habitude était si confiante en ses visions. Elle semblait déroutée.

Nous prîmes donc l'essentiel de nos affaires. Edward s'en occupait, pendant que j'écrivais une brève lettre d'adieu à Charlie. J'avais pensé en écrire une aussi pour Jacob mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si nous partions, nous ne devions pas lui laisser de trace. Cela me brisa le cœur, même si celui-ci ne battait plus dans ma poitrine. Je savais que notre départ aurait de fâcheuses conséquences sur lui et les Quileutes mais aussi sur Resnesmée.

Je revoyais Edward descendre avec elle dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux tout ensommeillés et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Edward lui dit simplement que nous devions partir et que nous lui expliquerions tout ça une fois que nous serions en route.

Nous partîmes à quatre voitures et nous fîmes une halte à Forks où je déposai l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres de Charlie, sans oser regarder la maison où j'avais vécu. Edward démarra et je plaquai mon visage dans mes mains pour que Renesmée ne voit pas dans le rétroviseur la tristesse qui se peignait sur mes traits. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. Encore plus douloureuse que celle de la soif. Mon corps de vampire était incapable de produire des larmes. Je compris alors que je n'avais aucune échappatoire, aucune soupape de sécurité pour évacuer ce sentiment qui m'envahissait. Une existence immortelle de la sorte devait être impossible à supporter et je compris pourquoi certains allaient voir les Volturi pour leur demander de les exécuter. Je compris mieux le geste de désespoir qu'Edward avait eu, en se rendant à Volterra, il y avait quelques années. Je n'avais aucun moyen pour me soustraire au chagrin qui s'emparait de moi.

oOoOoOoO

L'image de notre voiture quittant Forks pour toujours fut chassée de mes pensées. Il n'était plus temps de songer au passé et à nos erreurs. Il fallait se concentrer sur notre avenir pour le sauver encore une fois.

« - Que devons-nous faire, alors? Demanda Esmée. Prévenir les Volturi que Renesmée n'est plus avec nous? Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire…

- Surtout que nous ne sommes pas leurs vassaux, appuya Emmett. Nous sommes un clan libre. Chacun a le droit d'aller et venir à sa guise, non ? A moins qu'il ne faille leur envoyer un recommandé avec accusé de réception ? Nessie a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Les Volturi n'ont pas demandé à ce qu'elle ait un traceur sur elle.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si de rien n'était et ignorer leur message. Le mieux ne serait-il pas préférable d'aller à Forks et de tout expliquer à Nessie ? demanda Rosalie. Ainsi nous pouvons encore la rattraper et nous assurer que la meute n'est pas déjà dans les mains des Volturi…

- Si c'est le cas, alors Nessie est vraiment en danger et elle se dirige tout droit dans un piège! M'exclamai-je, alarmée.

- Vois-tu quelque chose, Alice ? S'inquiéta Edward.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas avoir des visions sur commande ! Cela fait cinq ans que j'essaie de voir les Quileutes et à chaque fois c'est un échec ! »

Pourtant, Alice se figea et nous nous concentrâmes tous sur son air absent. Sa vision ne sembla pourtant pas concerner notre problème, vu l'expression déçue d'Edward.

« Nous allons recevoir de la visite, déclara-t-elle, une fois revenue à elle. »

Nous nous levâmes tous en même temps, sur le coup de la surprise.

« - Qui ? demanda Esmée. Jane ou Alec ?

- Non, dit-elle posément. Huilen, la tante de Nahuel. »

Nous étions tous perplexes. Pourquoi Huilen et Nahuel venaient nous rendre visite et surtout comment savaient-ils où nous logions ? Nous n'avions eu plus aucune nouvelle d'eux, depuis leur départ de Forks, après l'affrontement avec les Volturi.

« Elle est seule, déclara Edward. Nahuel n'est pas avec elle. »

Cela nous intrigua au plus haut point. Quelle était le but de sa visite ? Mais que faisait-elle en plein Chicago, elle si peu habituée à la civilisation et n'ayant quasiment jamais quitté les forêts du Brésil ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit. Carlisle appuya sur le bouton qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte du hall. Il se proposa d'aller la rejoindre en bas pour la ramener ici. Nous attendîmes donc, tous un peu agacé de recevoir de la visite à un moment où nous avions besoin d'être seuls pour réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire face aux Volturi.

Quelques instants plus tard, Carlisle apparut, accompagné de Huilen. Hormis Edward et Alice, nous fûmes tous un peu surpris de voir le changement qui s'était opérée chez elle. Physiquement, elle arborait toujours ses yeux d'un rouge sang, ce qui nous prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas changé de régime alimentaire. C'était son habillement qui différait de notre première rencontre. Elle avait troqué les vêtements traditionnels des Ticuna contre un jean et un chemisier. Ses bracelets et parures ancestrales contre un simple collier en or. Huilen semblait avoir fait un long séjour dans le monde moderne, bien loin du mode de vie auquel elle avait été habituée.

Nous la saluâmes tous poliment, attendant de connaître le but de sa visite. Carlisle, en chef de clan, entama la conversation.

« C'est un plaisir de vous voir, Huilen, après une si longue absence. »

Huilen hocha lentement la tête pour remercier Carlisle de son hospitalité. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il lui proposa, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise de ces coutumes humaines que nous continuons d'entretenir.

« - Je vous remercie de m'accorder de votre temps, dit-elle, simplement.

- Nahuel n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Carlisle.

- Non, trancha Huilen. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma visite. »

Elle nous dévisagea de ses yeux flamboyants, Edward et moi. Elle semblait ne s'adresser qu'à nous.

« - Je viens vous prévenir que Nahuel est en train de suivre votre fille.

- Quoi ? Edward et moi nous exclamèrent en chœur.

- Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, Nahuel voue une véritable obsession à son égard. Mis à part ses demi-sœurs, il n'existe pas d'autres hybrides, comme Renesmée. Nous avons parcouru une bonne partie des cinq continents pour en trouver d'autres, sans succès. Nous ne sommes pratiquement pas retournés en Amérique du Sud, depuis six ans…

- Pourquoi ce brusque changement ? demandai-je.

- C'est vous qui l'avez créé en nous amenant aux Etats-Unis, en nous montrant votre clan. Nahuel s'est toujours senti responsable de la mort de sa mère et de voir que, vous, vous avez réussi à survivre, cela l'a ôté d'un lourd fardeau qu'était sa culpabilité. Depuis lors, une autre crainte s'est envolée. Nahuel s'est toujours senti différent. Il était seul et bien que je sois toujours à ses côtés, je ne suis pas de la même espèce. L'espoir de savoir qu'il existait une autre femelle, en dehors de ses demi-sœurs, lui a ouvert d'autres voies.

- Vous voulez dire que Nahuel suit Renesmée dans le but d'en faire sa compagne ?

- Bien sûr. »

Le rire tranchant d'Emmett résonna dans le loft.

« Eh ben, pauvre Jacob ! Décidément, il n'aura jamais de bol. Il y a toujours un rival pour lui piquer la place… »

Edward et moi nous regardâmes. Je savais que mon mari avait, lui aussi, trouvé distrayant le fait qu'il soit possible que Jacob soit en concurrence avec Nahuel, une fois que Nessie serait adulte. Mais voilà qu'avec tout ce que nous savions, à présent, l'idée ne nous paraissait plus aussi légère et amusante.

Huilen mit un moment afin de rassembler son courage pour continuer à nous parler. Je vis le visage d'Edward se décomposer, suite à ce qu'il voyait dans ses pensées.

« Mais il n'y a pas que cela, lâcha-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Je profite de son absance pour solliciter votre aide. Nahuel a changé à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Son cœur et son esprit ne sont plus les mêmes qu'autrefois. Il poursuit un but, dont j'ignore tous des tenants et des aboutissants mais j'ai peur pour lui et peur de ce qu'il compte faire. Tout a commencé, lorsque nous traversions l'Europe… »

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il est lourd en révélation, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'il était temps que vous ayez des réponses à vos questions. Cependant, je sais que nombre d'entre vous se demande ce que je fais avec Nahuel et que ce chapitre ne vous le dit pas ! Eh oui, j'aime faire saliver d'impatience mes lecteurs ! Toujours est-il que la situation, toutefois, s'éclaircit un peu. Si vous voulez avoir quelques bribes de réponses, relisez le prologue maintenant. Ça vous paraîtra un peu plus clair, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire !**

**Bon je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue que l'on n'est pas atteint les dix reviews pour le dernier chapitre, bien qu'on s'en est fort rapproché ! Tu as raison Pocah, il s'agit d'une seule review par lecteur ! mdr…**

**Sinon, je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui se sont donné la peine de me laisser un commentaire. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je veux remercier celles aussi qui ont ajouté cette histoire en suivi ou en favori. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi car j'investis énormément de temps dans l'écriture de cette fic pour qu'elle soit nickelle. Merci à toutes les anciennes lectrices qui me soutiennent et à toutes les nouvelles qui ont pris l'aventure en cours de route.**

**Je vous en prie c'est important pour moi, continuez à reviewer cette fic. Je continue mon deal : j'attendrai d'avoir plus de 10 reviews pour poster le prochain chapitre.**

**J'espère que le changement de point de vue ne vous a pas dérangé. J'attends vos commentaires, ce que vous pensez, vos idées, vos suppositions sur la suite de l'histoire. J'aime savoir vos pensées (oui je n'ai pas le don d'Edward, malheureusement). **

**Je vous dis à très bientôt (ça ne tient qu'à vous !). Biz.**


	12. Chapter 12

**RENESMEE**

**Chapitre 8 : Dualités**

J'avais senti, pendant ma discussion avec Jacob qui avait tourné aux règlements de compte, l'odeur de Nahuel, se rapprochant de plus en plus. J'étais certaine qu'il n'oserait pas s'aventurer sur le territoire des Quileutes et pourtant, il l'avait fait.

J'avais été horrifiée de la façon dont il avait projeté Jacob dans les airs. Je l'avais senti me soulever de terre et me mettre sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. J'étais trop interloquée pour me débattre et me défendre, encore sous le choc des émotions extrêmes qui m'avaient envahie, suite à mes retrouvailles avec Jacob. Ce n'était vraiment pas de cette façon que je les avais imaginées et je savais que, par mon caractère que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler, depuis quelques jours, j'avais tout gâché.

Je me sentais ballottée et j'arrivai à peine à lever les yeux pour regarder Jacob, sous sa forme animale, en train de nous suivre. J'étais pleine d'inquiétude. Si celui-ci se méprenait et pensait que j'étais avec Nahuel ? Pourquoi celui-ci avait-il eu raison, lorsqu'il m'avait affirmée que Jacob ne voudrait pas de moi ?

Oui, Nahuel avait eu raison mais pas sur tous les points. Je me souvenais de son intrusion de la veille dans la chambre de ma mère que je venais à peine de prendre possession chez Charlie.

_« Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ainsi, Nahuel ? lui avais-je demandé, prise au dépourvu. »_

_Il était sorti de la pénombre pour me faire face. La façon dont je le dévisageais semblait quelque peu l'amuser. J'étais sur mes gardes. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'être qui avait sauvé mon clan par son intervention, auprès des Volturi. Il avait changé… Ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il ne portait plus l'habit traditionnel de son peuple, les Ticuna. Je n'étais pas surprise qu'il porte des vêtements occidentaux, ni qu'il se soit coupé les cheveux. Non, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise, c'était son expression de conquérant, en me toisant des pieds à la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'il était en train de me jauger, de m'évaluer et cette expression s'accentua, quand, silencieusement, il se mit à tourner autour de moi, comme un vautour planerait au-dessus de sa proie._

_« Tu as changé… murmura-t-il, avec un sourire satisfait. Tu es encore mieux que ce que j'espérais. »_

_A ces mots, je m'écartai vivement de lui. Je frissonnai. Un mauvais pressentiment me gagnait et me disait de le fuir. Je ne l'écoutai pas, cependant et décidai de mettre mon instinct de vampire de côté, de laisser faire ma nature humaine et de comprendre les raisons de ses agissements._

_« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici… grommelai-je. »_

_Je me mordis la langue. Que m'arrivait-il à la fin ? J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau et ma langue n'étaient décidément pas en accord. J'avais beau essayé de me comporter en adulte, j'avais beau essayé de me contrôler, rien n'y faisait. Et toujours cette sensation de devoir être en colère contre le monde entier qui bouillait en moi et qui semblait trop grande pour être contenue dans mon être._

_Nahuel se remit à rire et se planta devant moi._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il. Je sais ce que c'est. Je suis passé par là moi aussi. C'est un peu perturbant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Je soutins son regard et j'aurai aimé que mes yeux puissent lui lancer des poignards. Ma réticence à son égard et ma mauvaise humeur ne semblaient pourtant nullement l'affecter._

_« Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma chambre. Je ne vous y ai pas invité, alors vous me ferez le plaisir de sortir d'ici ! »_

_Il ne cilla pas mais il mit ses mains derrière son dos, à la manière de mon oncle Jasper et son sourire se transforma en rictus._

_« - Au contraire, je compte bien rester. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir bredouille._

_- Vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, grognai-je._

_- Mais tu ne m'en as pas posé ! Et puis d'ailleurs, arrête de me vouvoyer. Nous nous connaissons, depuis quelques années. Il est inutile de faire des simagrées._

_- Vous ne ressemblez en rien au Nahuel que j'ai connu, il y a six ans…_

_- C'est fout, comme on peut changer en si peu de temps, non ? Tu devrais savoir ce que cela fait._

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »_

_J'étais toujours sur mes gardes. J'avais bien surpris des conversations de mon père avec Carlisle le concernant. J'en avais appris peu mais la seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était que Nahuel n'avait jamais donné signe de vie à notre clan, depuis qu'il nous avait sauvés._

_« - Pour plusieurs raisons… finit-il enfin par répondre. Je voulais te voir, te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire…_

_- Et il a fallu que vous me poursuiviez, pendant des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres pour me dire ça ? »_

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui émis un léger ricanement. Nahuel sembla soudain perdre patience et il m'empoigna fermement les bras._

_« - Ne vois-tu pas que je suis venu t'apporter mon aide ? demanda-t-il, les mâchoires crispées._

_- Une aide pourquoi ? répliquai-je, sans montrer une once de peur._

_- Pour mieux appréhender ta vie, maintenant que tu es devenue adulte ! _

_- Je n'ai besoin de personne…_

_- Tu es aussi têtue qu'un vampire ! J'ai pris le temps de t'observer, Renesmée et il ne m'a pas fallu plus de deux jours pour découvrir que tu es complètement perdue. »_

_A ces mots, je me relâchai. Je ne cherchai plus à me défaire de son étreinte d'acier. Un éclair de victoire traversa les yeux de Nahuel : Il savait qu'il avait vu juste._

_« - Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu pitié de toi, pauvre Renesmée, car je savais ce qui t'attendait. J'en ai moi-même fait les frais, le jour où je suis devenu pleinement adulte. Avant cela, ma différence avec ma tante ne m'avait jamais paru être un problème. Je vivais à la manière des vampires et cela me convenait. Mais le jour où j'ai eu sept ans, j'ai été la proie de changement d'humeur, d'attitude capricieuse et enfantine, moi qui pourtant faisais preuve d'une extrême maturité d'esprit pour mon jeune âge. Huilen a du faire preuve d'autorité et d'une patience infinie pour rester à mes côtés. Au bout de quelques jours, cela s'est apaisé mais dans mon esprit, est resté graver le fait que j'étais le seul de mon espèce, mis à part mes demi-sœurs. Je m'étais résigné à ce fait. J'ai suivi Huilen, me suis détourné de mon père et j'ai vécu ainsi, pendant une bonne centaine d'années, jusqu'à ce que je te vois…_

_- Et alors ?_

_- Alors ? J'ai été vraiment perturbé de découvrir que je n'étais plus seul… Que je n'aurai pas forcément à passer le reste de mon existence immortelle sans aucune compagnie. Je t'ai laissé grandir et je n'ai pas hésité, quand j'ai vu que tu quittais ton clan. Je veux que tu me rejoignes._

_- C'est une plaisanterie ? Et vous suivre où, d'abord ? Je n'irai nulle part. Je sais où est ma place._

_- Avec ton Quileute, c'est ça ? Parce que tu crois qu'il t'acceptera ? Pourquoi alors es-tu partie si loin de lui, pendant tout ce temps ? »_

_La question de Nahuel me prit au dépourvu. Je savais que je n'allais pas lui répondre. Cela ne le concernait pas. Et moi-même d'ailleurs, je commençais à douter des excuses que m'avaient donnée mes parents pour justifier notre départ de Forks._

_« - Il s'est imprégné de moi. Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre ça._

_- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'une force le liait à toi. J'ai vu cela après notre rencontre avec les Volturi, lorsque nous étions chez vous. Son regard montrait une sorte d'attachement, de lien indéfectible. Cependant, j'ai pu aussi remarqué que tu n'as pas été accueillie très chaleureusement par l'éclaireur de la meute, tout à l'heure._

_- C'est vous et votre odeur qui avaient fait fuir Seth ! Il a cru que j'étais avec vous et à penser que j'étais une menace. Vous l'avez fait exprès._

_- Oh non, je te l'assure. Tout comme je sais qu'il t'aurait traitée de la même façon, si tu avais bien été toute seule. Les loups sont assez méfiants…_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous savez des loups, vous ?_

_- Oh, peut-être plus que tu ne le penses… »_

_Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier nous fît tous les deux tourner le regard vers la porte de la chambre. Charlie et Sue allaient certainement se coucher et je ne voulais pas qu'ils découvrent que Nahuel était là. Charlie en aurait certainement fait une attaque et Sue se serait douté qu'il était comme moi et se serait posé des questions sur mes intentions vis-à-vis de la meute…_

_« Allez-vous en, murmurai-je, en m'échappant des mains de Nahuel et en ouvrant la fenêtre. »_

_Il continua à me regarder stoïque mais toutefois, il baissa lui aussi la voix._

_« - D'accord, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais avant que je parte, j'ai une question à te poser. Que feras-tu, si ton loup refuse d'être avec toi ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu m'as bien compris. Tu viens de quitter ton clan, parce que tu sais que tu n'es pas un vampire. Tu es venue ici parce que tu crois que la seule personne en qui tu places tous tes espoirs est ce Jacob. Pourtant, il est aussi différent de nous que peuvent l'être un vampire ou un humain. Il fait partie d'une meute. Il n'est pas seul. Que fera-t-il de toi ?_

_- Savez-vous ce qu'est l'imprégnation ? Je crois que vous ne savez rien des loups. La meute possède le même nombre de chromosomes que moi. Les Quileutes, peu avant leurs premières transformations, ont des sautes d'humeur et une forte fièvre. J'ai les mêmes symptômes et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous aussi. Cela fait beaucoup de similitudes, je crois… »_

_Nahuel finit par se diriger vers la fenêtre. _

_« Eh bien, soit. Si tu le dis… J'espère alors que demain, tu seras accueillie par cette tribu, comme l'enfant prodigue. Mais si j'étais toi, je ne me ferai pas trop d'illusion. Les années changent une personne. Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure et en cela, je peux bien concevoir que ce soit la même chose pour un vampire, un loup, un humain ou un hybride… Saches toutefois que si tes retrouvailles avec Jacob ne se passe pas comme tu l'espères… »_

_Il laissa planer un silence qui nous permit d'entendre au loin des hurlements de loup. Je savais que c'était la meute et que mon apparition à Seth avait dû la mettre sur le qui-vive. Nahuel scruta une fraction de seconde au dehors et ne se départit pas de son sourire. Puis, il me fixa à nouveau intensément._

_« … Je ne serai pas loin. Une autre vie peut s'ouvrir à toi. Une vie où tu ne seras plus seule et incomprise. Une vie avec tes semblables… »_

_Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. Il avait déjà enjambé la fenêtre et il s'éloignait de la maison de Charlie pour prendre le chemin de la forêt. Je passai ma tête dehors._

_« Et surtout, je vous défend d'attaquer les humains du coin ! »_

_Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendu. Je restai là, mes mains agrippées à la fenêtre, le nez dehors, l'oreille aux aguets. Les hurlements avaient cessé… _

_La présence et la visite de Nahuel m'avaient plus que surprise. Notre conversation avait vraiment été étrange mais j'avais tenu bon et j'avais enfin compris pourquoi il m'avait pistée. Il souhaitait faire de moi sa compagne._

_Trouvant son idée et sa proposition vraiment saugrenue, je finis par refermer la fenêtre, quand on frappa à la porte. Je l'ouvris sur le champ, ce qui sembla surprendre Sue qui se trouvait derrière._

_« - Tout va bien, Renesmée ? J'ai cru entendre des voix…_

_- Oh, ce n'est rien, j'étais au téléphone, mentis-je, sous le regard suspicieux de Sue._

_- Bien. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit alors… »_

_Sue allait refermer la porte sur elle, lorsque je l'en empêchai._

_« Sue ! Je tenais à vous dire qu'à l'aube, je partirai voir Jacob. »_

_Elle me dévisagea, un éclair de crainte traversant furtivement son visage._

_« Sois prudente, alors. Charlie ne s'en remettrait pas, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »_

Au final, Sue ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point elle avait tort. Il ne m'était rien arrivé. Au contraire, c'était moi qui avais blessé Jacob. C'était moi qui avais tout gâché. Et pendant que Nahuel m'emmenait loin de la Push et sautait par-dessus le ravin qui délimitait le territoire Quileute, je redressai la tête et aperçut Jacob qui s'arrêta de son côté. J'eus le temps de voir la même tristesse et la même incompréhension que je ressentais luire au fond de ses yeux, tandis que le reste de la meute le rejoignait au bord du précipice et que Nahuel me ramenait vers Forks.

oOoOoOoOoO

Je finis par me débattre, lorsque je vis que nous étions arrivés devant chez Charlie.

« Lâche-moi, maugréai-je. »

Nahuel finit par s'arrêter et tourna sa tête vers mon flanc qui reposait sur son épaule, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il transportait quelque chose de vivant et doté d'une conscience sur son dos. Sans rien dire, il me posa prestement sur le sol.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ?! vitupérai-je, pendant que je remettais mon jean et ma veste correctement. »

Nahuel continuait d'afficher un sourire arrogant, visiblement satisfait de lui.

« - Eh bien s'il fallait que je te tire des griffes de cette meute pour que tu te mettes à me tutoyer, je l'aurai fait bien plus tôt !

- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-il arrivé au Nahuel que j'ai entraperçu autrefois, le Nahuel qui a traversé tout le continent pour nous sauver ? Tu ne lui ressembles en rien. Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu changes à ce point ?

- J'ai ouvert les yeux, Renesmée. Et toi, tu commences progressivement à le faire.»

Nahuel se détourna de moi et sauta pour atterrir au niveau de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Apeurée, je tournai la tête à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu faire cela. Par chance, la maison de Charlie n'était pas dans un endroit passant et la rue était déserte. Toutefois, préférant user de prudence, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée à l'aide de la clé que Sue m'avait laissée sous le paillasson d'entrée et deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre. Nahuel m'attendait patiemment allongé sur le lit.

« Tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ? Criai-je. »

Je profitais que la maison était vide pour m'exprimer librement. Charlie était au poste et Sue devait travailler à la mairie de Forks où elle avait trouvé un emploi, après leur mariage.

« - Tu t'imagines, ce qui se passerait si un humain venait à découvrir ce que tu viens de faire ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que les Volturi reviennent ici pour nous punir de ton imprudence. Ils seraient trop heureux de trouver un moyen de se venger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais vu que personne n'était dans les parages et si je me trompe, j'en ferai mon repas. Ce n'est pas un souci. De toute façon, je crois que les Volturi n'ont pas besoin de ce prétexte pour avoir leur revanche.

- Tu mangerais un humain ! Tu n'as pas changé ton régime alimentaire… »

J'étais tellement outrée par l'attitude de Nahuel que je n'avais entendu que la première partie de ce qu'il avait dit. Quand soudain, mon cerveau sembla assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire dans la seconde, je me figeai et changeai de sujet.

« - Tu sais quelque chose à propos des Volturi !

- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Enfin, du moins pas pour l'instant…

- Dis-le-moi !

- D'abord, je voudrai que tu me dises comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles avec Jacob, parce que quand je t'ai sauvée, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que votre discussion s'était bien emmanchée !

- Toi, me sauver ?! Au contraire, tu as tout gâché ! »

Nahuel avait vraiment le don pour mettre le doigt sur des endroits sensibles. N'y tenant plus, je me ruai vers lui, l'empoignant par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaquai contre le mur, à l'endroit où ma mère avait accroché un poster de loup. Je sentis le mur trembler sous lui. Je libérai une de mes mains pour lui serrer la gorge, comme un vampire prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Je ne disais rien et Nahuel non plus. Son air était toujours imperturbable mais je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur dont le rythme, normalement lent, s'était mis à accélérer.

Je rassemblais dans mon esprit les images que je voulais lui transmettre. Je lui montrais les souvenirs tout frais de Jacob qui, en dépit, de notre affrontement, m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je lui fis passer la joie que j'avais ressentie, en cet instant, tout comme la douleur qui avait étreint mon cœur, quand j'avais compris que Jacob ne voulait pas me suivre.

Soudain, je le lâchai. Je m'étais encore une fois emportée et je lui en avais trop montré. Ce qui s'était passé sur la plage ne le regardait pas. C'était entre Jacob et moi.

« -Tu vois que déjà bien avant que je n'intervienne, il n'avait pas l'intention de te suivre. Que se serait-il passé, si le reste de la meute était arrivée, au moment où vous vous battiez ? Ils ne t'auraient pas laissée continuer, je suppose. Je suis juste intervenu au bon moment avant que tout ne dégénère.

- Je vois que tu ne connais pas les lois de l'imprégnation. La meute ne pouvait rien me faire car Jacob est imprégné de moi.

- Oui, je me doute, puisque tu n'arrêtes pas de me sortir cette histoire d'imprégnation. Mais toi ? Quel sentiment éprouves-tu pour lui, au juste ? »

Je restai silencieuse plusieurs secondes. Non pas que j'avais le moindre doute quant aux sentiments que j'éprouvais, bien au contraire. Si mon caractère n'avait pas été perturbé par ces sautes d'humeur qui apparemment caractérisaient la fin de la croissance d'un hybride, j'étais sûre que cela aurait pu se passer autrement. Je regardai Nahuel à mon tour. Je souhaitais infiniment comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il me suivait partout, depuis presque trois jours, bien que j'en aie une vague idée. Je savais combien il devait se sentir seul. J'avais bien compris qu'il s'attachait à moi dans le but de faire de moi sa compagne. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que c'était impossible.

« - Je l'aime, finis-je par lui avouer, en plantant mon regard déterminé dans le sien. Et il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire contre ça.

- C'est ce que tu crois…

- Je ne suis pas la seule fille de la terre !

- Tu es la seule hybride que je connaisse en dehors de mes demi-sœurs. J'ai traversé les cinq continents. J'ai cherché partout, sans trouver le moindre signe qu'il en existe d'autres de notre espèce. Nous sommes les seuls, Renesmée. C'est pour cela que tu dois venir avec moi. A nous deux et avec mes demi-sœurs, nous allons créer notre propre clan et assurer la pérennité d'une nouvelle espèce. Une espèce qui supplantera les vampires pour de bon et qui mettra fin à leur règne.

- Pourquoi accepterai-je ? Je ne t'ai pas menti. Tu vois bien que je veux passer ma vie avec Jacob. Tu ne serais pas le seul à vouloir me séparer de lui, pour des raisons purement égoïstes ! Rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Oh mais tu changeras sûrement d'avis, si je te dis la raison pour laquelle tes parents ont décidé de quitter Forks… »

Je croisais les bras, suspicieuse. Quel mensonge Nahuel ne serait-il pas prêt à dire, s'il avait vraiment dans l'idée de me faire sienne de gré ou de force ?

« - Les Volturi… me souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? C'est impossible. Ils ont perdu la bataille qu'ils étaient sûrs de gagner. Ils s'en sont mordu les doigts. Ils savent que ce n'est plus prudent d'attaquer notre clan. Nous avons des alliés trop puissants.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris que ce n'est plus une question de clan à décimer ?

- Que veulent-ils alors ?

- C'est bien simple. Toi. Ou plutôt nous. Faire partie de leur garde et nous laisser nous accoupler pour faire des expériences sur notre évolution… Des rats de laboratoires à échelle humaine, si tu préfères. Aro sait que nous resterons une menace tant qu'il ne nous contrôlera pas. Tant que nous resterons un mystère pour lui. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et me rappelais qu'avant de partir avec sa garde, Aro nous avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas terminé mais trop à notre joie de voir les Volturi s'en aller, aucun de nous n'y avait vraiment prêté attention.

« - Si tu en doutes, demande-toi pourquoi Carlisle a transmis à Aro des rapports réguliers concernant ta croissance ?

- Tu mens…

- Malheureusement pour toi, Renesmée, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai caché des choses mais plutôt ceux de ton clan. Ils pensaient te protéger mais ils avaient tort. Ils ont fait pire que mieux. En faisant cette erreur de vouloir te mettre à l'écart de tout et de te protéger, ils ont œuvré plus sûrement à leur destruction que n'aurait pu le faire Aro. Et maintenant, il ne reste plus aux Volturi qu'à te cueillir. Les Cullen ne pourront rien faire pour te venir en aide. La vie de huit vampires ne vaudra pas celle d'un seul hybride… »

J'entendis tout comme Nahuel, le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait dans l'allée. Je sentis l'effluve de Charlie. Il était déjà rentré pour le déjeuner. Je fus prise soudain d'un accès de panique. Si tout ce que Nahuel m'avait raconté été vrai, alors…

« Nessie ! C'est pépé ! Je suis rentré. Tu es là ? Ta voiture est toujours devant la maison… »

Encore sous le choc des révélations de Nahuel, je repris contenance et je répondis à voix haute à Charlie.

« Je suis en haut. J'arrive tout de suite ! »

J'attrapai à nouveau Nahuel par son tee-shirt et me mit à murmurer.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton manège ? Ta nouvelle façon de te vêtir, ton caractère qui tellement changé… Tu t'es rallié aux Volturi ! »

Nahuel me regarda perplexe et je compris que je m'étais trompé.

« - Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que ton caractère qui est altéré par le stade terminal de ta maturité ! dit-il d'une voix basse et outrée. J'ai plus de raison de les haïr que tu n'en as ! J'ai besoin de toi, Renesmée pour les exterminer. Les Volturi doivent payer pour toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont commises.

- Et tu penses que rien qu'à nous deux, nous parviendrons à venir à bout de leurs forces ? lançai-je, ironique, en réponse à l'insulte qu'il venait de me faire et qui mettait en doute mes capacités intellectuelles.

- Je n'ai pas dit que nous ne serions que deux… J'ai des alliés insoupçonnés, des forces que même les Volturi ignorent. Tu ne sais encore rien des pouvoirs des hybrides… Je veux que tu me suives.

- Je ne veux pas entrer dans une nouvelle guerre, ripostai-je.

- Je crains malheureusement que tu n'aies pas le choix. Tu sais à présent que les Volturi vont te traquer, un moment ou un autre et encore plus sûrement maintenant que tu es adulte. Si tu restes ici, tu mets ton pauvre loup et sa meute en danger. Si tu retournes dans ton clan, tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous sauver, il y a six ans, n'aura servi à rien.

- Je ne te dois rien, Nahuel ! Tu as suivi Alice de ton plein gré, lorsqu'elle est venue te chercher au Brésil.

- Eh bien, alors répare l'erreur qu'elle a commise en me soustrayant à mon ancienne vie et en me faisant découvrir un monde que j'aurai préféré ignorer car à cause de vous avoir aider et m'être dévoilé au monde des vampires, j'ai perdu deux des miens !

- Nessie ! »

Charlie venait de nouveau de m'appeler. Je sentais qu'il était au pied de l'escalier. Il ne devait pas monter. Les révélations de Nahuel m'avaient ébranlée. Je voyais qu'il disait la vérité. Je voyais la tristesse dans son regard. La même qui avait étreint Tanya et Kate, lorsqu'Irina fut condamnée par les Volturi.

« Si tu as un peu d'honneur et que tu tiens à ta vie et à celle de tes proches, me dit-il avec un geste de la tête, en direction de Charlie, rejoins-moi à l'aérodrome de Portland dans deux heures. Je t'y attendrais mais viens seule ! Acquitte-toi de ta dette et tu verras qu'une fois que les Volturi seront anéanti, tu ne voudras plus me quitter… »

Nahuel se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et je sentis son haleine contre mon visage. Il plaqua mon dos contre sa main, m'empêchant de reculer. Je pouvais voir ses pupilles se dilater et je m'apprêtais à riposter de la meilleure des manières, lorsqu'une odeur me prit à la gorge.

Jacob !

Apparemment, Nahuel l'avait senti aussi mais il semblait plutôt dégoûté, tandis que moi, j'humais un parfum d'embrun, de pin et d'herbe qui caractérisait si bien l'homme que j'aimais.

Je poussai Nahuel, me libérant de son étreinte et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, au moment où j'entendais la moto s'arrêter devant la maison. Nahuel fut pourtant plus rapide que moi et me précéda dans le couloir. Je le suivis, paniquée, tandis qu'il dévalait l'escalier, passait devant Charlie et ouvrait la porte d'entrée, devant laquelle se tenait Jacob, prêt à sonner.

« Tiens, Jacob, comme on se retrouve. Ça fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ? dit Nahuel qui se tenait appuyé contre le montant de la porte. »

Jacob semblait interloqué, tout comme Charlie qui, visiblement, ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

« Nessie, je ne pense pas que ta mère apprécierait de savoir que tu fais rentrer des garçons dans ta chambre à ton âge. »

Je regardai Charlie, estomaquée par sa réflexion, puis Jacob qui semblait avoir fait la même déduction que lui, tandis que Nahuel remettait correctement son tee-shirt que j'avais froissé, en l'empoignant quelques instants auparavant.

Jacob portait son jean et son blouson en cuir et j'aurai tout fait pour courir dans ses bras et tout lui expliquer. Pourtant son air froid m'arrêta. Il recula d'un pas, tandis que Nahuel s'écartait de l'entrée pour que je puisse mieux voir Jacob.

Son regard passait de Nahuel à moi.

« Je vois que tu t'es bien foutu de moi, finit-il par dire. Alors tu oses venir jusque sur mon territoire et t'enflammer parce que tu crois que je suis avec Leah, tandis que toi… pfff. »

Jacob leva les bras au ciel et se dépêcha de faire demi-tour. Je bousculai Nahuel et me précipitai pour rattraper Jacob.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! criai-je.

- Ah bon ! répliqua-t-il, violemment. Alors explique-moi pourquoi ce type a fait irruption tout à l'heure et t'a ramené jusqu'ici ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il t'avait enlevée ! A ce que je peux comprendre ton nouveau petit copain n'a pas apprécié que tu me rendes visite ! »

Je voyais les contours de Jacob devenir de plus en plus flous, à mesure qu'il parlait. Je sentais son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, ainsi que son sang bouillir, prêt pour sa transformation.

« Petit copain, dit Charlie, en s'étranglant et en dévisageant Nahuel. »

Jacob continuait à s'éloigner vers le jardin, tout en nous faisant face. Nahuel restait en retrait, tandis que Charlie me suivait.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir et m'as-tu pratiquement arraché la tête, alors que j'ai dit que je t'aimais encore ?»

Charlie continuait à devenir de plus en plus pâle.

« Jacob… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as quasiment l'âge de Bella, tu pourrais être son père. Tu es trop vieux pour elle. J'ai toujours cru que tu ne lui portais qu'un amour fraternel. »

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. A chaque phrase de Charlie, Jacob respirait de plus en plus fort. Il ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

« Attention pépé ! »

Je repoussai vivement Charlie, au moment où Jacob se transforma dans le jardin. Ce dernier prit immédiatement la fuite, en s'enfonçant dans les sous-bois. Furieuse, je me retournais en direction de Nahuel et je lui assénai une claque magistrale. Je dus contenir ma force pour ne pas décrocher sa tête du reste de son corps.

« - Ça va, tu es fier de ton coup ?

- Assez, je dois bien le dire… »

Nahuel ne montra aucun signe extérieur de douleur, suite à mon coup et continua :

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'attends dans deux heures… »

Il s'éloigna de nous, toujours aussi fier et partit dans la direction opposée de Jacob. Il fallait absolument que je le rattrape avant de rejoindre Nahuel. Il me fallait mettre les choses au clair. Depuis nos retrouvailles au matin, tout n'avait été que malentendu et confusion.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas tout pigé… marmonna Charlie. »

Je me tournai vers lui, en essayant de lui sourire.

« - Je t'en prie, pépé, ne me pose pas de question.

- Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça de la bouche de ta mère…

- Ne m'en veux pas. J'ai des choses à régler.

- Je vois… Mais n'utilise pas trop ton crochet du droit.

- J'essaierai. Je vais éviter de déteindre sur oncle Emmett. »

Mais Charlie ne semblait pas m'écouter. Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« - Ta mère s'y est cassée la main, quand elle a frappé Jacob…

- Pourquoi l'a-t-elle frappée ? Le questionnai-je, prise au dépourvu.

- Parce qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser.

- Il avait quoi ?!

- J'ai fait une bourde ? Tu n'étais pas au courant… »

J'accusais le coup de cette révélation. Pourtant, je ne ressentis pas de colère et cela me soulagea. Je crois que la gifle que j'avais assénée à Nahuel m'avait fait du bien.

Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire. Depuis que j'étais née, je savais que Jacob avait été lié fortement à ma mère mais personne, ni même moi avions abordé le sujet. J'étais devenue peu de temps après ma naissance son imprégnée et à ce moment-là tout avait changé. Mais je comprenais mieux à présent, pourquoi il avait réagi si violemment en voyant Nahuel avec moi. Il croyait que moi aussi je le rejetterai, comme ma mère l'avait fait, bien avant que je ne vienne au monde.

« - Je dois partir, dis-je à Charlie.

- Déjà mais tu viens à peine d'arriver !

- J'ai des choses à régler. »

Je filai à l'intérieur de la maison. Je pris mes affaires, redescendit tout aussi vite et je jetai mes affaires dans ma voiture. Charlie n'avait pas eu le temps de faire trois pas.

« - Nessie, tu me fais vraiment trop penser à ta mère avec tous ces non-dits, ses secrets et ses aller-retour sans savoir où tu pars, ni quand tu reviendras.

- Je suis désolée, pépé. Je te promets que je reviendrai vite.

- Ça aussi, elle me l'a déjà dit. Et tu vois, je l'attends encore. »

Son sourire contrit me fit mal au cœur. Je m'en voulais de le quitter comme ça, aussi précipitamment mais je n'avais pas le choix.

« - Je ne sais rien de vos histoires à tous les trois, entre Jacob, toi et cet autre garçon mais sache que Jake est un type bien. Ne pars pas, sans t'expliquer avec lui.

- Je n'en avais pas l'attention. »

J'étais déjà au volant de ma Mercedes et je mis le contact.

« - Je vais rejoindre Jacob. Je crois savoir où il s'est rendu.

- C'est bien, me répondit Charlie, visiblement soulagé.

- Et après j'irai rejoindre Nahuel.

- De quoi ? s'exclama Charlie.

- Excuse-toi de ma part auprès de Sue. Au revoir, pépé. »

Je fis demi-tour dans la rue, laissant un Charlie consterné, derrière moi et visiblement déboussolé par le monde que ma mère l'avait obligé à devoir côtoyé, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré mon père.

Je souris en regardant mon grand-père dans le rétroviseur. Pauvre Charlie ! C'était bien Jacob que j'aimais. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus et je savais où il s'était réfugié. J'enfonçais la pédale de l'accélérateur pour me rendre à mon ancienne maison. Cette petite chaumière que ma famille avait offerte à mes parents pour le dix-neuvième anniversaire de ma mère qu'elle n'avait jamais fêté, son existence humaine, ayant pris fin deux jours avant.

Cependant, l'ombre de Nahuel traversa mon esprit et mon sourire s'effaça. Oui, j'étais décidé à le suivre mais Jacob avait le droit d'être au courant et le besoin de le voir et de régler ces quiproquos étaient plus importants que sauver ma propre vie des griffes des Volturi.

**INFOS :**** Retrouvez-moi sur Facebook sur ma nouvelle page « Fairyteyla » pour partager l'avancée de mes fics, les news, les photos, etc… Likez et partagez.**

**Salut à toutes ! Bon je dois vous dire que j'ai été très déçue d'avoir si peu de reviews pour mon dernier chapitre. Etait-ce le fait qu'il soit narré par Bella ? J'ai mis du temps à me décider à écrire ce nouveau chapitre car vous ne m'encouragez pas trop à continuer cette fic.**

**Je tiens cependant à remercier HappyXNostalgia, Livydu50, Perrine et Fleur d'Ange qui ont pris la peine de prendre quelques secondes de leur temps pour me dire ce qu'elles en pensaient.**

**Les autres, je compte sur vous cette fois-ci ! Si vous voulez que cette fic ne meurt pas dans les oubliettes des dernières pages de fanfiction, je vous en conjure dites-moi votre avis. Si vous saviez le temps que je passe à écrire et à m'investir dans cette histoire… Je compte sur vous. Je veux mes 10 reviews et plus ! Et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à la réconciliation entre nos deux héros (Jake/Nessie). Alors ne me laissez pas tomber…**


	13. Chapter 13

**RENESMEE**

**Chapitre 9 : Confessions**

Le trajet de Forks jusqu'à notre ancienne maison était très court mais il me parut pourtant interminable, cette fois-ci. A chaque seconde qui me rapprochait de ma destination, ma confiance et mon calme s'étiolaient. Mon courage et mon optimisme de réparer la situation s'évanouissaient. Je resserrai les mains sur le volant pour ne pas qu'elles tremblent. J'étais consciente des dégâts qu'avait causés mon comportement immature. Le lien qui nous liait Jacob et moi était sérieusement entamé et Nahuel avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il avait renversé les bases de cet équilibre précaire et j'avais été trop sotte pour m'y opposer fermement.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'avais tellement peur de faire de nouveau un faux-pas. Je savais que Jacob ne me pardonnerait peut-être pas et cela me terrifiait. J'étais incapable de me contrôler, incapable de me comporter en adulte. Il fallait que cela cesse. Je devais impérativement me reprendre en main, sinon je risquais de perdre Jacob à tout jamais.

J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire et si peu de temps pour le faire. Arriverait-il à me pardonner, alors que j'avais déjà tellement de mal à le faire pour moi ?

Il me fallait apprendre à vivre, à assumer mes choix et mes erreurs. Il me fallait apprendre à m'excuser. La vie ressemblait pour moi à un jeu qu'on me forçait à jouer, sans que je n'en connaisse les règles. Je n'avais vécu que pendant mes deux premières années ce que l'on pouvait appeler une vie 'normale', c'est-à-dire avec un semblant de vie sociale mais durant les cinq dernières années qui avaient suivi, ma famille m'avait confinée. Mis à part notre intermède chez les Denali, qu'avais-je vu du monde extérieur ? Jusqu'à mes deux ans, j'avais été ce que les humains appelaient une petite fille modèle. J'étais taciturne. Mon don de transmission de pensée avait fortement accentué cet aspect de ma personnalité. J'avais été un petit animal docile, me rangeant à l'opinion de mes parents, ne pensant jamais par moi-même. Notre départ de Forks avait accentué mon caractère ou plutôt devrai-je dire mon manque de caractère. Je les avais suivi, douce comme un agneau, sans trop oser me poser de questions. J'avais confiance en les miens et je m'étais trop reposée sur eux.

Pourquoi mes parents avaient-ils réellement fait cela ? Pour ne pas que les Volturi ne reprennent les armes contre nous ? Si ce que Nahuel m'avait dit était vrai, alors tout ce que ma famille s'est évertué à faire, en m'éloignant de Forks et de Jacob, n'avait pas servi à grand-chose… juste à part gagner quelques années, peut-être. Mais moi qu'avais-je gagné dans cette histoire ? Rien. Au contraire, j'avais perdu beaucoup. Je ne pouvais plus imaginer retourner à Chicago et redevenir cette poupée de porcelaine que l'on déposerait précieusement et délicatement sur une étagère et que l'on mettrait sous cloche pour ne pas l'abîmer, ni la perdre.

J'avais certes réussi à convaincre tous ceux de mon clan à me laisser aller au lycée mais cela avait été au prix d'un effort surhumain et il m'avait fallu user de tout mon charme auprès de mes parents pour qu'ils finissent par céder. Pourtant, là aussi, je n'avais fait que gâcher mes chances que ce semblant de liberté aurait pu m'apporter. Tout cela à cause de cette fichue phase terminale de maturité !

Pourtant, j'avais bien l'intention de remettre de l'ordre dans ce chaos. Et la première chose à faire était de réparer deux cœurs que tant d'années d'absence et de tristesse avaient brisés. Je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter Forks tant que Jacob et moi nous ne serions pas en paix l'un avec l'autre.

Toute à mes pensée, je finis par garer ma voiture devant la grande maison de Carlisle et Esmée, comme je l'avais fait la veille. L'endroit était désert en apparence. J'inspirai profondément, analysant chaque odeur que le vent m'apportait. Il n'y avait personne, pas de trace de Nahuel, ni de la meute. Nous étions seuls. Je savais que mon intuition était bonne. Il était déjà là.

J'évitais de me focaliser sur la terreur qui me tordait le ventre. Je devais être lucide, calme et forte. Je devais rendre à Jacob les bienfaits que son amour m'apportait. Je devais lui panser ses blessures.

Rassemblant tout mon courage, j'avançai un pas après l'autre. Chacun devenant de plus en plus assuré au fur et à mesure de ma progression. J'étais enfin prête à devenir adulte et à en accepter les règles.

Je descendis dans l'ancien jardin et je rentrai dans les bois. Soudain, comme sortie tout droit d'un conte des frères Grimm, la chaumière apparut devant moi, au détour de l'ancien sentier. Un loup d'un roux flamboyant était assis devant l'entrée, sous les quelques rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers la couche nuageuse de la péninsule d'Olympic. Cette vue était si belle et me paraissait si irréelle.

Je m'arrêtai à une trentaine de mètres de lui. J'avais peur de briser cet instant, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais de moi-même. C'était ainsi qu'autrefois j'avais espéré nos retrouvailles, à l'abri du regard des autres, dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs heureux.

J'avançai vers Jacob, précautionneusement. Il avait conscience de ma présence. C'était indéniable. A chaque mètre qui me rapprochait de lui, je voyais son attitude devenir de moins en moins neutre. Ses oreilles se plaquaient contre sa nuque, ses poils se hérissaient, sa queue battait l'air. Les mains écartées et la tête baissée, je continuais néanmoins de m'approcher de lui, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un grondement sourd sortir de sa gueule. Face à cet avertissement, je m'arrêtai net. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi j'avais réagi de cette façon. Il me semblait que ce n'était plus moi qui contrôlais mon cerveau. C'était comme si une force supérieure avait pris possession de moi et me dictait les gestes que je devais faire. Ces gestes si loin de la colère et de la rancune qui m'avaient gagnée, ce matin-là.

Avec une lenteur calculée, je me mis à genoux, les mains sur mes cuisses et je levai la tête pour fixer le regard de Jacob. Je voyais que ma réaction l'avait intrigué. Il avait enfin porté son regard sur moi. Il s'était figé et ses oreilles s'étaient redressées. J'avais réussi à capter son attention.

« Je m'excuse, lui murmurai-je, simplement, en baissant les yeux au sol. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le plus grand silence, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Jacob se relever. Il poussa une longue plainte qui me frappa en plein cœur. Toute sa détresse et son désespoir étaient résumés en ce cri qui valait plus que des mots. Il s'insinua en moi et me bouleversa jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller de larmes. Jacob n'avait pas mérité de vivre cela et moi non plus. Nous avions tout pour être heureux. Je ne pouvais pas passer cette occasion de me racheter.

Alors que la lamentation de Jacob se terminait en un gémissement lugubre, je relevai la tête pour lui faire face et je fixai mon regard profondément dans le sien.

« Je t'aime. »

Je m'étais rendu compte que je ne le lui avais jamais dit, même lorsque nous étions encore ensemble. J'avais considéré cela comme naturel. C'était pour moi une évidence qui n'avait pas besoin d'être affirmée par ces trois mots qui se révélaient pourtant être la plus puissante des magies. J'avais enfoui cela et ne le lui avait révélé que par mon don. Après tout, ce qui nous liait, avant mon départ, relevait de l'amour fraternel. Maintenant, tout avait changé. C'était si puissant, si intense que j'avais du mal à le contenir. Je le fixai d'un regard implorant.

La plainte de Jacob avait fini par se perdre au loin et sa meute lui répondit en écho. J'avais l'impression qu'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire de moi. Je ne sais pas s'il écoutait ce que ses frères lui disaient. Ses yeux regardaient à l'intérieur de moi. Il me semblait qu'il voulait démêler ce que je ressentais. Depuis le matin, j'avais soufflé le froid comme le chaud. Comment pouvait-il avoir confiance en moi, alors que je n'avais été qu'instabilité ?

Chaque seconde s'égrainait à la vitesse d'une année. J'avais l'impression d'être un accusé en attente de sa condamnation. Il avait mon cœur entre ses mains ou plutôt entre ses pattes et j'attendais de voir ce qu'il en ferait.

Contre toute attente, Jacob se redressa et me tourna le dos en rentrant dans la chaumière. Je me relevai et mis mes pas dans les siens. J'entrai à l'intérieur, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la porte dégondée, aux livres éparpillés au sol, aux pages arrachées et aux meubles renversés.

J'agissais avec le plus de calme possible, alors que mon cœur à demi-immortel battait comme un tambour dans ma poitrine à une vitesse que je ne lui avais jamais connu. Chacun de mes gestes était cependant mesuré, chaque pas posé à une lenteur humaine.

Jacob finissait de monter à l'étage, toujours sous sa forme humaine. J'entendais le plancher craquer sous son poids. Je le suivis, sentant que j'y étais invitée. Marche après marche, mon cœur me portait vers le sien. J'étais arrivée devant mon ancienne chambre. Jacob y était déjà entré et me tournait le dos. Il avait repris forme humaine. Pieds nus, vêtu de son simple bermuda en jean, les bras croisés, il se tenait devant la petite fenêtre et regardait au dehors.

Je n'osais pas rompre le silence. A chaque fois que je m'étais exprimée ainsi, j'avais commis un faux-pas. Il fallait utiliser un autre moyen. J'avançai timidement vers lui, craignant qu'à chaque instant il décide de me rejeter. Arrivée tout juste derrière lui, à une distance si proche que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur mais assez éloigné pour ne pas qu'il se sente agressé, je me mis à fouiller dans la poche arrière de mon jean. La veille dans cette pièce, j'avais ramassé la seule photo qui était restée intacte ici, celle où Jacob et moi étions accrochés l'un à l'autre, le jour de mon premier anniversaire. Je finis par m'approcher encore pour la lui tendre. Jacob finit par baisser son regard vers elle. Il me la prit des mains, doucement.

J'osai poser une main sur son épaule. Sa chaleur s'insinua en moi et m'apporta une vague de bien-être que je n'avais plus ressenti, depuis bien longtemps. C'était différent d'un contact humain. C'était plus doux et agréable que le contact froid et inerte du corps d'un vampire. Le corps de Jacob et le mien, en harmonie, à la même température. Un accord parfait.

Et alors que Jacob pivota vers moi, je compris. Je compris pourquoi ma colère avait été la sienne, pourquoi mon chagrin avait été le sien, pourquoi le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait m'avait envahie. Je n'avais pas assez été à l'écoute de mon corps et du sien pour m'en apercevoir avant mais lui semblait l'avoir découvert bien avant moi. La main que j'avais posée sur son épaule se mit à dériver sur son torse pour s'arrêter sur son cœur et mon autre main se plaça sur ma poitrine.

Nous restâmes, de longues secondes, silencieux. J'avais fermé les yeux et me grisai de ce phénomène étrange. Nos cœurs battaient simplement en chœur, un symphonie parfaite, une harmonie que rien ne perturbait. A cette découverte, les battements se mirent à accélérer follement. Ma respiration se fit plus forte et celle de Jacob aussi… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte légèrement de moi et rompe notre contact.

Je n'arrivai pas à déceler exactement ce qu'il ressentait mais j'étais sûre d'une chose. C'était que sa colère s'était évanouie, en même temps que la mienne.

Ne pouvant me passer de son contact, je lui pris la main, dans laquelle il serrait notre photo et je lui fis passer mon message.

_« J'aimerai inverser le temps et tout réparer, ne jamais avoir dû te quitter. J'aimerai que notre vie ne se résume pas à un immense gâchis. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous et je veux la passer avec toi. Je n'ai jamais mis en doute l'amour que je ressentais à ton égard. Cet amour que je te porte est une vérité universelle. Rien ne pourra l'altérer, ni l'arrêter. Comme on ne peut empêcher la Terre de tourner autour du Soleil ou le jour de se lever.»_

Jacob soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de me toucher le visage pour transmettre tes pensées ? »

Je secouai la tête avec un très léger sourire et je lui répondis muettement.

_« Cela a commencé peu de temps après que nous sommes partis de Forks. Au plus je grandissais, au plus mon don évoluait. Je peux transmettre mes pensées et mes souvenirs par n'importe quel pore de ma peau et de celui à qui je veux 'parler'. »_

De nouveau, un silence, mêlé d'une certaine gêne. Je sentais que Jacob avait encore de la rancune à mon égard.

« Tu as retrouvé ton calme. Je suis étonné de cela. Ce que tu ressens, je le ressens moi-même. C'est comme si l'on était branché sur la même longueur d'onde. Les humeurs de l'un se déversent en l'autre et finissent par se mélanger. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, même lorsque tu étais enfant. Les autres m'avaient déjà parlé de ce phénomène. Je ne les croyais pas vraiment… Mais avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être passé à un stade supérieur de l'imprégnation. Comment arriver à vivre comme cela ? Depuis le jour de ta naissance où nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai compris que mon destin serait à jamais lié au tien par une force encore plus puissante que la simple imprégnation. Je ne sais l'expliquer. C'est peut-être dû à notre différence, puisque nous sommes d'espèces diamétralement opposés ou alors cela vient de nos ressemblances. J'en ai pris conscience au moment où je t'ai perdue de vue, au niveau du ravin, ce matin. Et de te voir avec Nahuel, tout à l'heure, cela m'a fait peur. Peur de te perdre à nouveau. Je peux lutter contre les miles qui nous séparent mais je ne pourrai lutter contre l'affection que tu pourrais porter à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Les confessions de Jacob m'avaient chamboulée. Moi aussi j'avais compris que son imprégnation était au-delà de celles des autres membres de la meute.

_« Nahuel s'est joué de toi et s'est servi de moi pour cela. Il pensait qu'un simple quiproquo, mélangé à de la jalousie, pourrait nous séparer. Je me suis rebiffée et lui ai fait payer. »_

Pour appuyer mes propos, je lui montrai deux images : tout d'abord celle de ma conversation avec Nahuel, chez Charlie, lorsque j'avais perdu patience et que je l'avais empoigné contre le mur, puis celle où je l'avais giflé, tout de suite après la transformation de Jacob. Ce dernier ne put réussir à réprimer un sourire de soulagement, qui, cependant, s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Pourquoi est-il ici ? me demanda-t-il. »

Je relâchai aussitôt la main de Jacob. J'avais peur de lui avouer que Nahuel était venu avec pour but principal de faire de moi sa compagne. Je sentais que Jacob n'avait pas besoin de ma réponse car il s'en doutait bien avant qu'il ne me pose la question. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Cependant Nahuel ne s'était pas montré à moi dans ce seul et unique but. Il y avait d'autres enjeux.

« - C'est compliqué, dis-je à haute voix.

- Il est venu te revendiquer, c'est cela ? »

Jacob était prêt à se renfermer dans sa coquille. Il fallait tout de suite que je l'arrête. Nahuel semblait être un sujet de conversation délicat. Trop de mauvais souvenirs rejaillissaient dans sa mémoire que je me devais d'effacer. Je lui pris fermement le poignet droit.

_« Rien ne pourra me détourner de toi, Jacob. Tu dis que l'imprégnation est une force qui te dépasse mais elle n'est pas à sens unique. Moi aussi, je la ressens en moi. Il n'y a pas que le loup qui vit l'imprégnation, il y a aussi la personne qui est ainsi liée à lui. Si tu t'es renseigné auprès de tes frères, as-tu demandé ce que ressentaient réellement ceux dont ils étaient imprégnés ? Pour moi aussi, il n'y a que toi qui compte dans ma vie. Je ne peux penser à aucun autre que toi. Emilie n'a jamais quitté Sam, lorsque sous la colère d'une dispute il l'a défigurée. Toutes les filles liées à ceux de la meute te diront la même chose. On ne peut lutter contre l'amour d'un loup. Alors je veux que tu saches que je ne te trahirai jamais. Ce que tu as vécu, avant ma naissance, lorsque tu as été rejeté par ma mère, ne doit pas te faire croire que le même schéma se répètera avec moi. Je ne suis pas Bella et je ne le serai jamais. Tout comme Nahuel ne sera pas un second Edward. L'histoire ne se répètera pas. »_

Jacob parut décontenancé.

« - Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

- Charlie a parfois la légère tendance à être un peu gaffeur, lâchai-je dans un demi-sourire. »

Jacob n'ajouta rien et me regarda jouer avec le bracelet en cuir tressé qu'il portait à son poignet. Je le reconnaissais. Bizarrement, j'avais été trop occupée à me débattre avec le raz-de-marée de mes émotions, ce matin, pour m'apercevoir qu'il le portait.

« - Tu l'avais oublié, expliqua-t-il. Il était resté sur la table de nuit, lorsque vous avez fui Forks. Il était à côté de notre photo. C'était les seules preuves tangibles qui me restaient et qui me prouvaient que tu existais, que je ne t'avais pas rêvée. Lorsque j'ai pris la décision de rester définitivement à la Push, je l'ai pris avec moi. Tu vois, lorsque je me suis lancé désespérément à ta recherche, j'ai passé plus d'un an sous ma forme animale et la volonté de vivre une vie humaine me quittait peu à peu. En revenant ici, j'ai mis ton bracelet. Je ne l'ai pas quitté depuis. Dès lors à chaque fois que je me transforme, il m'enserre la patte. Au bout d'un moment, il me blesse tellement que je me force à reprendre forme humaine. Il m'a aidé à ne pas perdre la raison. Ainsi je me rappelais que si je ne redevenais pas humain, je perdrai peu à peu le désir et le rêve de te revoir. A présent, je sais que j'ai eu raison de le faire. Me pardonnes-tu d'avoir, à un moment donné, renoncé à te chercher, alors que j'aurai dû savoir que tu avais besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de toi ?

- Et toi ? Murmurai-je. Me pardonnes-tu mon attitude inqualifiable envers toi de tout à l'heure? Est-ce que tu me pardonnes de ne pas m'être montrée plus forte et de n'avoir rien fait pour tenter de revenir à toi ? »

Pour seule réponse, Jacob posa un doigt sur ma bouche. Mon corps se contracta sous les frémissements qui me parcouraient. Son contact était chaud, brûlant, sur mes lèvres, au point que j'avais l'impression de me liquéfier sur place. Je voulais me lover dans ses bras. Je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. Pourtant, Jacob ne fit rien. Il ne me prit pas dans ses bras. Il était songeur comme s'il savait d'avance que la joie de notre réconciliation ne serait que de courte durée. Il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il faisait glisser entre ses doigts.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je à regret, sachant que j'allais briser cet instant magique.

- J'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi tes parents et ton clan nous ont séparés, c'est tout. Quel danger voulaient-ils éviter pour faire le choix de nous séparer, de ne pas avoir informé la tribu ? »

Les aveux de Nahuel me revinrent en mémoire et je repris pied à contrecœur, dans la triste réalité.

« - Les Volturi… murmurai-je, d'un air absent.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Jacob, d'un air inquiet. Que veulent-ils ? »

Je rassemblais mon courage et lui montra la conversation que j'avais eu avec Nahuel, avant qu'il n'arrive chez Charlie.

_« Toi, m'avait répondu le Ticuna. Ou plutôt nous. Faire partie de leur garde et nous laisser nous accoupler pour faire des expériences sur notre évolution… Des rats de laboratoires à échelle humaine, si tu préfères. Aro sait que nous resterons une menace tant qu'il ne nous contrôlera pas..._ _Tes parents pensaient te protéger mais ils avaient tort. Ils ont fait pire que mieux. En faisant cette erreur de vouloir te mettre à l'écart de tout et de te protéger, ils ont œuvré plus sûrement à leur destruction que n'aurait pu le faire Aro. Et maintenant, il ne reste plus aux Volturi qu'à te cueillir. Les Cullen ne pourront rien faire pour te venir en aide. La vie de huit vampires ne vaudra pas celle d'un seul hybride. »_

Jacob rompit le contact. Pris d'agitation, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ! Notre règlement de compte ne leur a donc pas servi ? Il faut avertir la tribu et les Cullen. ..Comment Nahuel saurait toutes ces choses-là ? S'est-il rallié à la cause de nos ennemis ? Es-tu sûre qu'il ne t'a pas mentie ?

- Il avait l'air sincère dans ses paroles, répondis-je. »

Je me rapprochai de Jacob, l'empêchant de continuer son va-et-vient d'un lion en cage et posai mes mains sur ses joues.

_« Répare l'erreur qu'Alice a commise en me soustrayant à mon ancienne vie et en me faisant découvrir un monde que j'aurai préféré ignorer car, à cause de vous avoir aidé et m'être dévoilé au monde des vampires, j'ai perdu deux des miens ! »_

Jacob agrippa mes bras et me dévisagea. Il avait l'air paniqué.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu le croies ?! Ne me dis pas que tu vas lui obéir ?! me demanda-t-il, d'un ton implorant où pointait une colère sourde, qu'il peinait à étouffer.

-Cela fait trop de coïncidences pour douter de ses dires. Je pense que mes parents ont dû recevoir des menaces des Volturi ou bien peut-être que tante Alice a eu une vision… Ca expliquerait notre départ et tout le reste.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas suivre Nahuel ?

- J'ai une dette envers lui. Il nous a sauvés des Volturi et je crois que pour cela, ils lui ont fait payés. Nahuel a dans l'intention de ne pas se laisser faire, cette fois-ci.

- Et quel est son plan ? Se battre ? On a déjà failli tous y passer la dernière fois…

- Je pense que tôt ou tard nous en reviendrons à une nouvelle bataille. Nous aurions dû nous douter que les Volturi ne nous laisseraient pas avoir le dernier mot. Nahuel semble bien avoir un plan mais il ne m'a rien exposé de ses idées. Il veut d'abord que je le suive.

- C'est hors de question, tu m'entends ? S'énerva Jacob. Et si c'était un piège ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Nahuel aurait perdu tout ce temps, dans ces cas-là. Il m'aurait détournée de ma route bien avant que je n'arrive à Forks.

- Du peu que j'ai pu en voir, il a l'air sacrément malin. A ton avis quelle est son ambition première : t'avoir rien qu'à lui ou bien se venger des Volturi ?

- Je compte bien le détourner de sa quête, aussi bien s'il s'agit de m'avoir que de détruire les Volturi. J'arriverai à le convaincre et… j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis. J'ai besoin de connaître ceux de mon espèce. Il y a tant de chose que j'ignore encore. Nahuel m'a expliquée les symptômes de la maturité chez les hybrides. Il m'a expliquée les raisons de mon changement de comportement, de la fièvre dont j'ai souffert…

- C'est exactement pareil pour les Quileutes. Nessie, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser aller avec lui, sans rien faire. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit…

- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te le jure.

- Il y a longtemps, j'ai laissé Bella s'en aller en Italie pour rejoindre ton père et à ce moment-là, j'ai cru avoir tout perdu. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à partir avec lui, alors que nous venons à peine de nous retrouver ?

- J'ai besoin de régler ce problème. Je sais que si je ne le suis pas, Nahuel se mettra toujours entre nous. Il semble vraiment obstiné.

- Cela semble être un trait de caractère commun aux hybrides.

- Je t'en supplie, Jacob. Ne te fâche pas. Laisse-moi rattraper mes erreurs et celle de ma famille. »

Jacob ferma les yeux et se passa les mains sur son visage. Il inspira bruyamment et soupira profondément.

« - Je tiens trop à toi pour me battre contre toi mais promets-moi de ne pas me laisser sans nouvelles. Sais-tu au moins où il compte t'emmener ?

- Je l'ignore mais je te préviendrai dès que je sais quoi que ce soit de notre destination. Je pense qu'il veut m'emmener voir ses demi-sœurs.

- Au Brésil ? »

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Je vais être en retard. Nahuel m'attend à l'aérodrome de Portland. Il m'avait donnée deux heures…

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne te donne pas vraiment le choix. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Je lui ai promis que je viendrai seule. S'il est vrai que les Volturi veulent me traquer, je pense qu'il est judicieux de faire ce qu'il me dit. Cela mettrait la meute en danger, si je reste et je veux épargner ma famille.

- Nessie, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… »

Jacob s'éloigna de moi. Je voyais qu'il se débattait pour trouver une idée pour me faire rester. Il avait compris pourtant que, malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte, je ne plierai pas. Il avait vu mon air déterminé. Il passa devant moi et sortit de la chambre. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur de la chaumière. Il se tourna alors vers moi, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque qu'il laissa retomber brutalement le long de son corps.

« -Dis-moi que je ne le regretterai pas…

- Regretter quoi ? Demandai-je, bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

- Te laisser partir loin de moi encore une fois. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai enduré ces cinq dernières années. Je ne pense pas que j'y survivrai, si tu ne revenais pas. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois…

- Et cela n'arrive pas une deuxième fois. »

Je finis par me précipiter dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais plus résister à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi. Jacob me serra comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire. Je ne voulais pas lui dire à quel point j'avais besoin de lui. J'aurai tant aimé ne pas devoir le quitter mais mon instinct m'ordonnait de suivre Nahuel. Je savais que, tant que je ne le ferai pas, nous ne serions pas tranquilles. J'inhalai son odeur sauvage et si suave. Je m'en emplis les poumons jusqu'à la limite de les faire éclater. Le désir s'insinuait dans mon corps. C'était une sensation que je n'avais jamais éprouvé et cela me grisait. Tout mon être réclamait une étreinte plus poussée. Je voulais connaître le goût de ses lèvres que j'avais si souvent imaginé ces derniers temps. Nos cœurs cognaient à tout rompre dans nos poitrines et je pense que si, à cet instant, il m'avait demandée de rester, j'aurai changé d'avis et je lui aurai obéi. Pourtant, il me lâcha et détacha mon bracelet de son poignet et l'accrocha au mien.

« Alors si je ne peux venir avec toi, prends au moins ceci. Il est à sa juste place avec toi. Moi, je garderai notre photo. »

Je détaillai mon bracelet et je fus surprise, lorsque Jacob m'embrassa sur le front. Je sentis mon sang monter à mes joues et elles s'empourprèrent, elles qui, d'habitude, étaient d'un teint d'albâtre.

« J'ai un téléphone portable à la Push. Envoie-moi un message dès que tu sais où tu te rends. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles dans les cinq prochaines heures, je te jure que je me mettrai à ta recherche, même si je dois aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour te retrouver et à ce moment-là, je t'assure que Nahuel le paiera très cher… »

Le ton de Jacob était calme mais j'avais décelé la fureur qu'il s'efforçait de contenir.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre ma voiture.

« - Normalement, il faut plus de quatre heures pour se rendre à Portland. Tu n'y seras jamais à l'heure, me dit-il dans un dernier espoir que je change d'avis.

- Alors, il est temps que ma Mercedes me montre ce qu'elle a dans le ventre, lui répondis-je.

- Sois prudente. »

Je manœuvrai un demi-tour et m'arrêtai à sa hauteur. J'abaissai ma vitre et lui murmurai une dernière fois :

« Je t'aime, Jake. »

Ce dernier se mit à sourire, même si la joie ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux. Il y avait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelé comme cela…

J'eus à peine le temps d'enclencher ma première qu'il s'était transformé et était parti rejoindre les siens.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'arrivai à l'aérodrome de Portland avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Je fis crisser les pneus de mon 4X4 sur le petit parking et sortis prestement, mon sac sur les épaules. Ma réconciliation avec Jacob et nos confessions m'avaient donnée un nouveau courage pour affronter Nahuel et faire tout ce qui était en mon possible pour le faire changer.

Je me mis à sa recherche. J'avais senti qu'il se trouvait dans un des nombreux hangars mais il ne semblait pas seul. Deux jeunes femmes étaient occupées de préparer l'appareil, un Cessna 404.

« - Tu es en retard ! Gronda-t-il, en venant à ma rencontre. J'ai cru que tu t'étais défilée… Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu ton temps à rattraper ton loup...

- Cela ne te regarde pas, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- OK, c'est bien ce que je pensais, lança-t-il, comme s'il savait qu'il avait vu juste. »

Il me prit par le bras et m'amena jusqu'au Cessna.

« Voilà, je te présente mes demi-sœurs Serena et Jennifer. »

Je fus stupéfaite. Serena avait une longue chevelure châtain et Jennifer des cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Elles avaient le teint presque aussi pâle que le mien et mis à part quelques traits de caractère similaires à ceux de Nahuel au niveau de leurs visages, je n'aurai pu dire sans le savoir qu'ils avaient tous trois le même père.

Serena ne m'adressa pas même un regard, tandis que Jennifer finit par me sourire un peu timidement.

Nous finîmes tous par rentrer dans l'avion et Nahuel m'ordonna de m'installer sur le siège arrière. Serena était à la place du pilote et elle mit l'appareil en marche pour l'amener sur la piste.

Le bruit du moteur était assourdissant et personne ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce que le Cessna ne s'engouffre dans les nuages gris et que Portland fut hors de notre vue.

« Où va-t-on. Au Brésil ? demandai-je, agacé de n'avoir aucune information. »

Serena se retourna vers moi.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as rien dis, Nahuel ! »

Celui-ci s'approcha de moi et prit le portable que j'avais dans mon sac et que je cachais pour pouvoir contacter Jacob. Il le réduisit en miette.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que les portables doivent être éteint durant les vols ? »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« - Puisque, maintenant, je suis sûr que nous ne serons pas importuné par un appel de ton pauvre amoureux, je peux te révéler notre destination. J'espère que tu t'es nourri avant de partir. Nous n'avons pas moins de 24 heures de vol, sans compter les escales pour le ravitaillement…

- Où comptes-tu donc m'emmener ? En Italie ? »

Serena s'esclaffa, suivi de Jennifer, assise à la place du copilote.

« - Non, nous n'allons pas nous rendre à Volterra. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de faire une mission suicide. Les Volturi viendront jusqu'à nous, sur notre propre terrain…

- Vas-tu enfin me dire quelle est notre destination ?! M'énervai-je. »

Nahuel me toisa une dernière fois et finit enfin par me répondre.

« Le château de Bran… en Roumanie… deux personnes meurent d'envie de te revoir… »

_**Disclaimers : A mon plus grand regret, les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

**INFOS :**** Retrouvez-moi sur Facebook sur ma nouvelle page « Fairyteyla » pour partager l'avancée de mes fics, les news, les photos, etc… Likez et partagez.**

**Hello à toutes ! Voilà un chapitre que je me suis hâtée de vous écrire. Bon je l'avoue, je n'ai pas eu les 10 reviews escomptés mais j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre vous finirez par vous lâchez et enfin me faire le plaisir de me laisser toute une review. Ca le mériterait vu que j'ai fait la part belle à nos deux héros, non ?**

**Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et qui prennent le temps de m'écrire leur avis. Ca me fait tellement plaisir !**

**J'avais besoin que Nessie et Jake mettent enfin les pendules à l'heure, dans ce chapitre, avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses. Et oui, je sais le baiser ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…**

**Pour répondre à quelques-unes de vos remarques :**

**- HappyXNostalgia et Perrine : L'acceptation, la résignation semblent être un trait de caractère commun à tous les perso de SM. (Charlie, Jacob qui laisse partir Bella pour l'Italie et ne fait pas plus d'effort que ça pour la retenir, Edward qui n'a pas l'air plus bouleversé que ça que Bella embrasse Jacob dans 'Hésitation'…). C'est pourquoi, vous trouvez que Jake manque un peu de caractère (faut dire qu'il en a bavé le pauvre) et que Nessie… ben reste Nessie (après tout c'est la fille de Bella : telle mère, telle fille), c'est vrai que dans 'Révélation', SM ne nous donne pas vraiment d'indication sur son caractère. C'est une fillette assez effacée, je trouve. Pas évident de la changer. Bien que je me sois bien amusée à la rendre colérique et enfantine, pendant sa transformation (même si elle vous a un peu énervé !)**

**- Nahuel : je suis contente que mon approche du personnage vous plaise. Il y a encore énormément de choses à apprendre sur lui et ses demi-sœurs. Vous apprendrez ce qui est arrivé à Joham et Maysun. Vous comprendrez pourquoi il est devenu comme cela ! En tout cas je m'éclate à développer son caractère et j'adore écrire ses dialogues avec Nessie. Mais rassurez-vous cette fic restera une Nessie/Jake.**

**- l'imprégnation : J'aime à penser qu'elle est plus puissante entre un loup et un hybride qu'entre un loup et un humain. Il y a de nombreuses choses à exploiter et j'ai trouvé romantique l'idée de leurs cœurs liés au moment où Nessie a terminé sa maturité (ce qui se passe au moment où elle a frappé Nahuel, d'où son caractère plus cool dans ce chapitre que dans les précédents) ce qui implique aussi que si l'un meurt, l'autre suit. Et pour celles qui trouvent que leur réconciliation est bien rapide, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont imprégnés. Ils ne peuvent être en colère l'un contre l'autre bien longtemps. Leurs esprits en véritables âmes-sœurs les en empêchent.**

**- JACOB N'EST PAS UN MOU DU GENOU ! Il a laissé partir Nessie mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot ^^**

**J'attends vos com's et si vous voulez me laissez un MP n'hésitez pas. Biz**


End file.
